Au delà des Frontières
by EGEDAN
Summary: Une soirée entre les 2 coéquipiers qui ne va pas se passer comme prévu et ils vont devoir vivre avec leurs décisions et les répercussions qui vont avec.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé.

J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil et que ça vous plaira autant que j'ai pu prendre de plaisir à l'écrire...

La genèse de cette histoire a débuté dans un rêve... Quand je me suis réveillée, il m'a été impossible de l'oublier alors j'ai commencé à le transposer sur papier... Ensuite, mon imagination a fait le reste.

Enjoy...

Au delà des Frontières...

Chapitre 1 : Words and Regrets.

23 jours. 23 atroces journées depuis que j'avais ordonné à Rick de sortir de ma vie... Phrase que j'avais bien sûr regretté à peine celle ci exprimée... Mais ma fierté et la rage qui bouillait en moi à ce moment là, m'avait empêché de reprendre mes mots... Il s'était alors éloigné sans un mot ni un regard pour moi... Et quand il avait franchi la porte de mon appartement, une partie de moi était partie avec lui...

23 jours et son absence m'était devenue insupportable... Sans lui à mes côtés, j'avais très vite repris mes mauvaises habitudes. Arrivant tôt au poste et partant tard, quand je ne passais pas la nuit sur place. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, mon corps, pour me punir de ma stupidité, s'était rebellé en rejetant toutes mes tentatives de vouloir boire un café... Ca avait commencé le lendemain de notre séparation. Je m'étais préparée mon café et quand j'avais avalé ma 1ière gorgée, mon estomac avait protesté en déclenchant une série de haut le coeur. Sentant la nausée arriver, je m'étais précipitée au dessus de mon évier pour régurgiter le breuvage... J'avais tenté d'en prendre un autre au poste, mais j'avais eu droit aux mêmes réactions de mon traître d'estomac... Depuis ce jour, je n'en avais plus bu une seule goutte. Je m'étais résignée à me mettre au thé... Ce qui avait plu à mon estomac mais pas aux gars... Car ma mauvaise humeur et frustration leurs retombées dessus... Ils étaient toujours dans l'ignorance du pourquoi du départ de Rick. Ils avaient essayé d'en savoir plus, mais un regard noir à leurs encontre les avaient dissuadé d'aller plus loin. Même Lanie, qui était pourtant ma meilleure amie, n'en savait rien... Et la situation actuelle n'aidait pas non plus car cela faisait 4 jours que nous ne faisions rien d'autre que de la paperasse... Pendant une enquête, mon attention était tellement focalisée sur résoudre l'affaire, que rien d'autre ne parvenait à parasiter mes pensées... Seulement voilà, avec rien d'autre à faire que lire, mon cerveau prenait un plaisir sadique à me faire revivre encore et encore ce qu'il s'était produit. Et quand j'avais senti mon corps commencer à trembler de colère, dirigée envers moi-même, pour avoir déclenché cette catastrophe, j'avais décidé de monter à la salle d'entrainement pour l'évacuer... Je me trouvais donc dans cette pièce à frapper avec violence sur le sac de frappe tout en me maudissant.

**L'affaire que nous avions eu avait été difficile. Aussi physiquement que psychologiquement... Une femme avait été battu à mort puis abattu dans 1 ruelle sombre... Son fils et sa petite amie avaient rendez vous avec elle, mais n'ayant pas de ses nouvelles après l'avoir attendu pendant 2 heures, il avait contacté la police. Et comme pour toute disparition d'adultes, on lui avait dit de revenir dans 24 heures... Seulement, 3 heures plus tard, un jeune homme qui rentrait chez lui après son boulot, était tombé sur le corps d'une femme qui s'était trouvé être celui de la mère de l'homme. Nous avions été appelé sur les lieux et dès le début, j'avais su que je ne sortirai pas indemne de cette enquête...**

**Quand j'avais informé le fils de la victime, le souvenir de Raglan nous annonçant la mort de ma mère était remonté à la surface. Castle avait dû sentir que je n'étais plus vraiment là car il avait repris la conversation. A travers le brouillard dans lequel je me trouvais, je pouvais percevoir sa voix, mais j'étais incapable de comprendre ses mots... Dès lors et durant le reste de l'enquête, j'avais vu Rick devenir plus attentionné et aux petits soins pour moi. Ca m'avait à la fois rassuré de l'avoir près de moi, mais ça m'avais aussi énervé... Depuis 1 semaine, il était distant et froid avec moi sans que je sache pourquoi et là, il se rendait indispensable... Je savais bien qu'il ne me voyait pas comme une femme faible, mais sa façon de me cocooner m'irritait. Alors, plus les heures passées, et plus je me renfermais sur moi même. Travaillant jusqu'à pas d'heure pour donner au jeune homme ce que personne n'avait était capable de me donner... La possibilité de faire mon deuil... Mais ce qui m'avait le plus effrayé, c'est que l'envie de reprendre l'enquête sur ma mère m'avait titillé et même si j'avais promis à Castle que nous le ferions ensemble, cette affaire me faisait perdre mon rationalisme. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. J'avais repris mes recherches. Et quand Rick l'avait appris, j'avais vu un côté de sa personnalité que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné qu'il pouvait avoir.**

Flashback

_23 jours plus tôt_

_La sonnette de la porte interromps ma lecture. Je ramasse précipitamment les feuilles et les photos qui se trouvent devant moi puis les range dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Je me dirige vers la porte quand retenti une nouvelle sonnerie. Je regarde par le judas bien que je sache déjà qui est de l'autre côté. Et effectivement, Rick se tient sur le palier._

_Après un soupir j'ouvre la porte_

_-"Qu'est ce que vous faites là Castle?" Lui demandais je ennuyée._

_-"Ravi de vous revoir aussi Beckett." Me répond il ironique._

_-"Castle! Je ne suis pas d'humeur."_

_Il sort ses mains de derrière son dos avec dans elles 1 sac et 1 bouteille_

_-"J'ai apporté le repas."_

_-"Merci mais j'ai déjà diné." Je regarde alors ma montre, 23h. "-Et puis, vous ne croyez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça?"_

_-"Pas en Espagne." S'exclame t-il fier de lui avec son sourire charmeur auquel j'ai du mal à résister... Je me demande s'il s'en est aperçu?... Et bien sûr, je finis par capituler_

_-"Entrez." Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, je suis heureuse qu'il soit là. Et puis, l'odeur de nourriture qui se dégage du sac me met l'eau à la bouche... Et l'appétit que je n'avais pas eu en rentrant, se manifeste maintenant._

_Je le précède dans l'appartement lui laissant le devoir de fermer la porte._

_Je m'installe sur mon canapé, l'attendant pendant qu'il se rend dans mon coin cuisine où il se saisi de 2 verres et d'1 tire bouchon... Ensuite, il me rejoint. Il s'assoie à mes côtés. Prêt... Très prêt... Trop prêt. Sa chaleur et son odeur envahissent mon corps et mes narines. Réflexes de survie pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je l'agresse_

_-"Qu'est ce que vous avait fait?" Je l'interroge avec réprobation._

_Surpris par mon éclat, il reste quelques secondes à me dévisager_

_-"Je vous demande pardon?"_

_-"Vous venez sans prévenir avec de la nourriture et du vin... Vous avez dû faire quelque chose de stupide et/ou dangereux, et vous voulez vous faire pardonner. Alors qu'est ce que c'est cette fois?"_

_Son regard blessé m'atteint au coeur..._

_-"Je ne peux pas juste vouloir diner avec une amie après une enquête éprouvante?"_

_Et voilà le retour du Castle sur protecteur. Je suis sur le point de lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'être dorloter quand je plonge dans son regard accusateur. Immédiatement, mon instinct me hurle qu'il sait que je lui cache quelque chose. Reste à savoir quel secret il a découvert... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne vais pas pouvoir échapper à la discussion et une intuition me dit que nous allons y laisser des plumes... Malgré tout, je tente de détourner son attention en faisant profil bas_

_-"Je suis désolée."_

_-"Pourquoi?... Pour avoir pensé que j'avais des arrières pensées? Ou pour avoir repris l'enquête sur votre mère sans m'en parler?"_

_Sa voix accusatrice et indignée me fais sortir de mes gongs_

_-"C'est MA mère!... MON affaire!... Ca ne vous regarde en rien ce que je fais avec!"_

_-"Vous aviez promis!... On devait le faire ensemble!"_

_-"Réveillez vous Castle! On ne tient pas toujours ses promesses!"_

_-"Moi si!"_

_Nous étions debout entre mon canapé et ma table basse, nous faisant face avec nos yeux lançant des éclairs et bataillant pour faire baisser ceux de l'autre... Castle finit par rompre le contact pour le reprendre 2 seconde plus tard_

_-"Vous êtes une femme égoïste... C'est vous... Vous... Toujours vous... J'avais espéré qu'après ce qui vous était arrivé l'année dernière vous auriez compris. Mais non... Vous ne pensez toujours pas aux gens qui vous entourent et qui vous aiment... Vous vous fichez de ce qui adviendrait de votre père si vous mourriez... Vous pensez vraiment qu'il veut savoir qui est le commanditaire du meurtre de sa femme si ça veut dire vous perdre en échange? Vous vous moquez du vide que vous laisseriez derrière vous... Je vous demanderai bien si tout ça en vaux la peine, mais je connais déjà la réponse... C'est oui... J'avais promis à Roy et votre père de vous protéger. J'ai échoué... Je ne referai pas la même erreur. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, vous êtes en sursis... Si le Dragon découvre que vous êtes à nouveau après lui, que croyez vous qu'il va se produire?... Je vais vous le dire... Il va vouloir vous tuer... Encore. Et cette fois, il pourrait y parvenir. J'aurai beau tout faire pour vouloir vous sauver, je n'y arriverai pas et Smith ne pourra rien faire non plus. Vous ser..."_

_J'étais choquée par ses mots et son ton... Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux... La dispute que nous avions eu l'année dernière n'était rien à côté de celle là... Si j'avais été un homme, il ne fait aucun doute que je m'en serai déjà prise une ou deux dans la figure... J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises d'intervenir, mais son regard meurtrier m'en avait empêché... Il semblait vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de ses semonces sans être interrompu... Pourtant, quand je l'avais entendu parlé de ce Smith, je n'avais pas pu me retenir_

_-"Smith? Qui est ce Smith? Et qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire?"_

_-"Il est celui qui empêche le Dragon de vous descendre!"_

_Il s'éloigne brusquement de moi et à son regard d'horreur, il vient de réaliser la portée de son exclamation..._

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer que je m'écrie furieuse_

_-"Vous avez 2 minutes pour me dire toute la vérité avant que je ne vous tire une balle entre les 2 yeux."_

_-"Et si on parlait plutôt de votre vérité hein?"_

_-"Ne changez pas de sujet Castle!"_

_-"Et pourquoi pas? C'est toujours ce que vous faites quand un sujet abordé ne vous convient pas. Vous détournez la conversation ou mieux... Vous fuyez... Mais comme, contrairement à une certaine personne, je refuse plus longtemps de vivre dans le mensonge et aussi parce que j'en ai marre de me battre contre des moulins à vent, je vais vous répondre... Avant de mourir, Roy a envoyé des dossiers à cet homme. Celui-ci, qui lui était redevable, a repris le relais pour vous protéger. Il est le tampon entre vous et le commanditaire. Mais il ne peut vous protéger vous et la famille de Montgomery si vous ne laissez pas l'enquête en sommeil... Après votre scandale avec le pompier, le Dragon aurait réagit sans l'intervention de Smith. Il m'a contacté ce jour là pour vous tenir loin de tout ça... Puis pendant l'affaire avec le maire... Il voulait que je vous retienne de chercher trop loin... Parce que Weldon n'était qu'un pion... Et je croyais y être parvenu... Vous voulez replonger? Eh bien allez y! Mais ce sera sans moi... Après tout, comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, on ne tient pas toujours ses promesses... Faites vous blesser ou tuer peu importe... Ce ne sont plus mes affaires... Je ne veux pas d'une femme suicidaire dans ma vie ni dans celle de ma fille."_

_Ses mots m'avaient transpercé tels des flèches empoisonnées, mais c'était ses dernières paroles qui avaient été les plus dure à entendre et à encaisser_

_-"C'est parfait, parce que moi non plus je ne vous veux plus dans ma vie... Je ne vous y voulais déjà pas dès le départ... Vous n'êtes qu'un adulte attardé qui prend la vie comme un jeu. Qui agit sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes... Si vous n'aviez pas fourré votre nez dans le dossier de ma mère, je n'aurai pas sombré de nouveau, Je n'aurai pas été forcé de tuer Coonan, Roy ne serait pas mort et je n'aurai pas reçu cette balle... Vous êtes nuisible Castle. Vous semez la mort autour de vous... Il faudrait être folle pour tomber amoureuse de vous... Heureusement, je ne le suis pas... Maintenant barrez vous de chez moi et sortez de ma vie!"_

_A peine avais je prononcé ses paroles, que je me haïssais de les avoir dites... Mais ses attaques m'avaient tellement fait mal, que j'avais voulu qu'il souffre autant que je l'étais à cet instant._

_-"Avec plaisir."_

_Le claquement sonore de ma porte d'entrée me sort de ma prostration... Pour sombrer aussi sec dans la noirceur quand le vide de mon appartement et de ma vie future s'enregistre dans mon esprit... Quand je prend conscience de ce que j'ai fait je m'écroule, tel un pantin désarticulé, sur mon parquet, brisée... Je l'ai perdu... Définitivement... Cette fois, il ne reviendra pas... Pas après l'avoir accusé d'être le responsable de ma tentative de meurtre... Subitement, une phrase qu'il a dite me revient en mémoire *Mais comme, contrairement à une certaine personne, je refuse plus longtemps de vivre dans le mensonge*... Un frisson d'effroi me traverse quand le sens de la phrase me percute de plein fouet... Il sait... Je ne sais comment, mais il a découvert que je lui mentais pour ma perte de mémoire... Ce nouveau coup m'achève et c'est le coeur en mille morceaux, que je laisse mes pieds me traîner directement au lit la faim oubliée._

Fin Flashback

Ma séance de sport terminée et revigorée par une bonne douche, je retourne à mon bureau où m'attend toujours mes rapports... La chaise de Castle me nargue. J'avais pensé l'enlever mais avait changé d'avis au dernier moment... C'était un geste trop définitif... C'était sûrement que simple utopie, mais j'avais encore l'espoir de le voir revenir...

Assise à mon bureau, la tête dans mes dossiers, je suis interpellée par la voix d'un de mes collègues qui s'écrie

-"Eh! Regardez.! Castle est à la TV! Et il n'a pas l'air en grande forme."

Je tourne la tête vers la télévision qui se trouve en hauteur pour voir sur l'écran Rick parlant avec une jeune femme. Je fixe mon regard sur la partie du visage de mon parten... Ex partenaire que je distingue... Seyris a raison. Rick a une barbe de plusieurs semaines sur un teint blafard et pour ceux qui connaissent bien l'écrivain, on ne peut pas rater que ses joues se sont considérablement creusées... Pourtant, ça n'enlève rien à sa beauté...

Qu'a t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état? Une petite voix insidieuse me chuchote que c'est ma faute... Je ne la laisse pas m'atteindre. Pas maintenant, pas quand j'ai la possibilité de revoir ce visage qui m'a tant manqué... Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui et je le supplie mentalement de se retourner pour que je puisse voir ses yeux... Prière qui n'est pas entendue...

Sortant de nulle part, une voix, hors champs et avec un accent, ordonne alors à Castle et à la femme près de lui

-"Vous avez 30 secondes chacun pour faire vos adieux à vos proches."

Au début, je pense à un canular mais quand la caméra zoome en arrière, on peut voir Rick et cette femme assis sur une chaise, les mains et les pieds liés. La terreur s'insinue en moi...

Très vite, l'objectif s'avance vers la femme et elle est maintenant en gros plan. Celle-ci est en larmes

-"Je t'aime Ethan. Prend bien soin des filles. Dis leurs que je les aime... Et que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir assister à leur spectacle de danse... Ne sois pas triste, on se reverra je te le promet et nous pour..." Elle se stoppe subitement... La caméra tourne ensuite vers Castle. Il fixe l'écran sans piper mot. Et ce que je parviens à lire dans ses yeux brise mon coeur déjà meurtri... Son regard est entièrement vide voire mort. Alors, la culpabilité ressurgit plus violente que jamais... Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y appesantir qu'une personne, dont on ne voit que l'avant bras droit et une partie de son torse, s'approche des deux prisonniers. Il s'arrête à moins d'1 mètre d'eux puis lève le bras et dans sa main, se trouve une arme qui est pointé sur Castle et la femme. Sans la moindre hésitation, le doigt appuie sur la détente. D'abord la femme puis Castle, tout deux touchés en pleine poitrine... Un hurlement collectif retenti dans la salle et en faisant un tour d'horizon, je remarque que Ryan et Esposito me dévisagent choqués et inquiets. Sans un mot et sur le point de m'effondrer, je prend ma veste et quitte le service.

Dans l'ascenseur, ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile et quand j'arrive à ma voiture, je suis au bord de l'évanouissement...

Je n'ai aucune idée comment je parviens à retenir mes larmes jusque chez moi, mais une fois la porte fermée, celles-ci dévalent, tel un torrent, mes joues. A bout de force, mon corps lâche et je m'effondre sur le sol dans un tas chiffoné... Les regrets, la culpabilité, toutes mes émotions m'attaquent de toutes parts et je suis incapable de les arrêter tellement la douleur est insoutenable... Quand mes pleurs s'arrêtent enfin, je rejoins épuisée ma chambre, m'allonge dans une position foetale et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, de nouvelles perles salées apparaissent... Je me sens tomber dans un puits sans fond et la seule personne qui aurait pu m'en faire sortir, est justement celle qui m'y a fait basculer... Et cela par ma faute...

Quand et comment c'est arrivé, je n'en es aucun souvenir, mais je fini par me réveiller d'un sommeil sans rêves. Malheureusement, ce que je prenais pour un cauchemar ne l'est pas... Lorsque j'allume la télévision, j'entends le journaliste relater, pour Dieu sait pour la combien de fois, que Richard Castle est mort. Les images retransmises font mon coeur s'arrêter de battre...

Après une douche et une tasse de thé, je me rend, le coeur en berne, chez Castle où se trouve les 2 femmes de sa vie... Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse pour l'enquête, mais j'allais tenir celle que je lui avais faite quelques années plus tôt... J'allais veiller sur sa fille.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir!

Merci pour vos reviews...

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite...

Chapitre 2 : Surprise and Bad news

Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai atteins l'immeuble de Rick, je n'en sais strictement rien... Je sors de mon véhicule et les yeux baissés et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, je passe devant le gardien qui ne fait rien pour me stopper. Je grimpe les escaliers et trop vite à mon goût, me retrouve devant la porte des Castle. Je frappe sur celle-ci qui s'ouvre rapidement sur une Martha en pleurs avec un verre de vin dans la main. Sans mots, elle se décale pour me laisser entrer. La porte à peine fermée, que l'actrice se jette dans mes bras... Je suis vraiment surprise par sa réaction... Rick lui aurait-il caché la raison de notre séparation?... Ou bien, sa souffrance était telle, qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu enlacer son pire ennemi... Me fustigeant pour avoir de telles pensées, je l'enserre à mon tour... Elle se redresse enfin et retourne dans la cuisine me laissant dans l'entrée. Du regard, je fais le tour de la pièce de vie. Je note l'absence d'Alexis. Je fais quelques pas plus en avant

-"Où est Alexis Martha?" Demandais-je.

Sans relever la tête, elle pointe un doigt en direction de la chambre de son fils..

Je m'y dirige puis après un soupir pour me donner du courage et parce que je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour la chambre de Rick sans lui à mes côtés, je toque... N'obtenant pas de réponse, j'entrouve doucement pour trouver la jeune fille assise, genoux sous le menton, sur le lit de son père. Elle redresse la tête et quand elle m'aperçoit, son regard de douleur se remplit aussi de colère et de haine. Elle bondit du lit et se rue vers moi les poings serrés.

-"C'est votre faute... Il est mort à cause de vous. Je vous déteste. Je voudrai que vous soyez morte... Par votre faute, il croit que je ne veux plus de lui... Il... Il..." Malgré ses coups, je la tiens contre moi et quand ceux-ci diminuent, je l'emprisonne dans 1 étreinte désespérée et la laisse libérer ses émotions. Sans y prendre garde, mes propres larmes se mettent à couler...

Alexis finit par passer ses bras autour de ma taille, s'accrochant à moi comme je le suis avec elle... Elle se retire finalement de mes bras et va se réinstaller sur le lit. Je reste au pas de la porte et l'observe. Elle se saisi de la photo qui se trouve sur la table de chevet et se met à la caresser du doigt

-"On s'est disputé avant qu'il ne parte. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de faire le vide, de réorganiser sa vie... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi? Il m'a répondu qu'il s'était perdu et qu'il avait besoin de retrouver son chemin pour pouvoir avancer et qu'il devait le faire seul et loin d'ici... J'ai voulu savoir où il comptait aller et pour combien de temps... Il a simplement dit que ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant d'avoir fait table rase du passé... Je l'ai supplié de rester. Il a refusé en disant que c'était sa vie qui était en jeu et qu'il devait la remettre en ordre par lui même... Qu'on aurait des vies séparé en Septembre et que je devais suivre ma propre route... Je l'ai traité d'égoïste et... Et je lui ai dit que de toute façon, je n'avais plus besoin de lui depuis longtemps... Mais c'est pas vrai! J'ai encore besoin de lui... Et maintenant il... Il n'est plus là. Et il croyait que je ne l'aimais plus." Termine t-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

Sans réfléchir à ce que pourrait être sa réaction, j'accoure vers elle et la rejoins sur le lit... Puis, lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, je la ramène vers moi et la serre dans mes bras

-"Ton père savait que tu l'aimais... N'en doute jamais. Tu... Tu étais son rayon de soleil, son univers... Il savait que les mots avaient dépassé ta pensée... Ton père t'aimait Alexis. Ne l'oublie jamais."

Parler de Rick au passé était vraiment terrible... Il y avait encore quelques heures, je pensais à son retour. A un probable présent et futur pour nous... Mais maintenant, j'étais condamnée à vie à n'employer que le passé...

Le corps d'Alexis toujours dans mes bras, je la sens qui s'assoupit. Je l'allonge puis quitte le lit.

-"Reste... S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas rester seule."

Le désespoir dans sa voix envoie une onde de douleur dans mon être... En silence, je me couche derrière elle et passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le geste répétitif et la respiration lente de l'adolescente me font moi-même sombrer dans l'oubli.

POV d'Alexis

A mon réveil, je découvre 2 choses... la 1ière est que le jour a cédé la place à la nuit. La 2ième est que dans mon somme, je me suis blottie contre Beckett. Je me retire prestement de son étreinte puis descend du lit. Avant de sortir, je jette un dernier regard vers elle... Elle a son visage pressé dans l'oreiller et les trainées faites par ses larmes sont encore présentes. Dans le calme de la pièce, je distingue des petits gémissements qui s'échappent de sa gorge et sa main droite s'accroche désespérément au drap... Je me rend compte en l'observant, qu'elle souffre également de la disparition de mon père... Mais ma propre douleur et les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculent en moi à son égard, m'empêche d'aller vers elle. Je me détourne et quitte la pièce... Je monte pour rejoindre ma chambre mais en arrivant dans le couloir, je vois une faible lueur venant de la chambre de ma grand mère. Je m'y avance et entre sans frapper. Elle est couchée avec, serrée contre sa poitrine, un des nombreux albums de famille. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et l'étreint... Son corps se met à secouer et des sons de douleurs raisonnent dans la salle... J'ai perdu 1 père, elle a perdu 1 fils... La chair de sa chair, son bébé... Ce doit être encore plus dur pour elle, parce que dans l'ordre des choses, un enfant est supposé survivre à ses parents... Même quand celui-ci a près de 40 ans...

Je pourrais m'effondrer à mon tour et laisser ma peine prendre le dessus, mais ce n'est pas comment mon père m'a élevé... Il m'a appris à être forte, à transformer la douleur et la souffrance en force... Avancer quelques soient les embûches... Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, le chemin va être long, mais 1 jour, on se relèvera et en hommage à l'homme extraordinaire qu'était mon père, nous célèbrerons la vie...

Je chuchote des mots de réassurance à ma grand mère pour la calmer quand un cri de terreur nous fait toutes les 2 sursauter. On se rue vers la source du bruit, qui n'est autre que la chambre de mon père, et quand nous franchissons le seuil, nous découvrons Beckett qui se débat dans son sommeil contre un ennemi invisible avec des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Je m'approche lentement d'elle et tente de la réveiller avec douceur

-"Kate, c'est moi Alexis... Tu ne risques rien. Tu es en sécurité ici." Lui dis-je utilisant naturellement le tutoiement.

Aucune réaction... Je savais par mon père qu'elle était sujette aux cauchemars... Alors, tentant la technique de mon père lorsque j'avais moi même des cauchemars, je pose ma main sur son bras. Mais à peine a t-elle touchée sa peau, qu'elle la repousse

-"NON! Ne faites pas ça... Arrêtez!... S'il vous plait, ne me le prenez pas... Ne lui... RICKKK!"

Elle se redresse d'un bond le regard empli d'horreur et dans le vague. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de notre présence car elle se recroqueville sur elle même et commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière toujours en pleurs... Des pleurs qui augmentent en intensités...

La voir dans cet état de fragilité et de détresse me fais oublier ma rancune et la colère que je pouvais ressentir à son encontre... Et dans 1 prière silencieuse, je promet à mon père de reprendre où il s'était arrêté... Je vais veiller sur sa Muse.

Je me tourne vers Gram qui dévisage le Lieutenant désemparée. Je refais face à Kate puis sans précipitation, je place ma main sur son genou. Elle stoppe ses balancements et relève la tête. Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux mais je doute qu'elle ne me voit réellement. Je la laisse faire, attendant qu'elle revienne parmi nous...

Elle finit par poser son front sur son genou libre

-"Je... Je vais rentrer chez moi et je repasser..."

-"Reste avec nous s'il te plait. Tu peux t'installer dans la chambre d'amis... Je ne veux... Je ne peux pas... S'il te plait Kate!" Je la supplie effrayée... De quoi je n'en sais rien, mais l'avoir avec moi me rassure... Et puis, comment pourrais je tenir ma promesse si elle s'en va.

Je l'observe peser le pour et le contre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi

-"D'accord. Mais je dois retourner chez moi pour prendre des vêtements. Je serai de retour dans 2 heures."

-"Merci." Lui dis je avec un léger sourire... Elle me répond avec un mince sourire puis sort de la chambre et du loft.

Ma grand mère vient s'assoir près de moi

-"Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?" Me demande t-elle avec sollicitude.

-"Elle a besoin de nous... J'avais encore des doutes sur ses sentiments pour papa mais, elle n'aurait pas réagit comme cela s'il avait juste était un ami... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais c'est le cas."

-"Très bien, je vais préparer la chambre."M'informe Gram en serrant mon épaule avant de partir.

POV Kate

Enfin dans mon appartement, je m'affalle sur mon canapé... Je ferme les yeux et les images que j'avais réussi à bloquer, reviennent me hanter.

J_e suis dans le noir et je marche vers la voix de Rick que je perçois au loin. Au bout de quelques mètres, je vois enfin Castle. Je fais un pas pour le rejoindre mais suis interrompue dans mon élan par un homme qui s'approche de lui une arme à la main. Je sors mon Glock de son holster et lui crie de s'éloigner de Mon écrivain... Il se retourne mais je ne parviens pas à voir son visage. Par contre je ne rate pas sa main armée qui se pose sur la tempe de Rick. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je tire... Mais mon arme s'est enrayée... Alors, prise de panique, je me met à courir vers Rick tout en hurlant_

_-"NON! Ne faites pas ça."_

_Sans me quitter des yeux, il ôte la sécurité._

_-"Arrêtez!... S'il vous plait, ne me le prenez pas... Ne lui..." Je le supplie les larmes dévalant sur mes joues._

_Mais il pose son doigt sur la gâchette et appuie sur la détente._

_-"RICKKK!" Je m'époumone en arrivant à ses côtés... Tandis que l'homme à ma gauche rie à gorge déployée._

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, la peur de nouveau au ventre... Pour me changer les idées, je sors mon portable et le rallume... 12 appels en absence et 9 messages en attente. Les appels viennent des gars, de Lanie et de mon père. Je passe ensuite aux messages... Les 7 premiers sont de ma meilleure amie. Ils vont de *Tu vas bien?* à *Si tu veux parler, je suis là.* et à *Répond moi, je commence à être anxieuse."... Je regarde l'heure sur l'écran de mon smartphone... 00h18... Malgré l'heure tardive, je décide de lui répondre

*Je vais bien. J'étais chez les Castle*

Pas 2 minutes ont passé que mon portable bipe. J'ouvre le texto

*Comment vont L? Tu veux que je vienne?*

*Comme quelqu'1 qui vient de perdre 1 être cher, L sont dévastées. Alexis veux que je reste avec L, j'ai dis oui.*

*T'es sûre Girl?*

*J'ai fais 1 promesse*

*Ok. Et repose toi... On se voit demain?*

*Oui. A+*

Même si le boulot à l'heure actuelle était le cadet de mes soucis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber... J'allais avoir besoin de lui pour m'éviter de sombrer... De plus, je ne me sentais pas de devoir passer toutes mes journées seule au Loft où tout me rappelait mon partenaire... Il m'aiderait aussi à rester assez forte pour pouvoir aider Martha et Alexis à faire leur deuil... Parce que ma douleur devait passer au second plan.

N'obtenant pas de réponses de Lanie, je passe aux messages de mon père

*Je viens d'apprendre pour Rick. Appelle moi* et *Katie je m'inquiète*

Avec 1 soupir fatigué, je tape un SMS pour mon père

*Tout va bien papa. Je t'appelle plus tard*

J'abandonne mon téléphone sur la table basse et penche la tête pour l'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé.

Avec surprise, mon portable émet un bip. Je m'en saisi et ouvre le message

*D'accord. Et essaie de dormir un peu*

Je ne lui envoie pas de réponse car elle serait un mensonge.

Je prend le peu de force qui me reste pour grimper jusqu'à ma chambre et préparer un sac pour les jours à venir... Vivre au loft allait être un vrai supplice... Mais j'allais devoir le cacher derrière ma poker face pour le bien de la famille de Rick...

Une fois prête, je m'empare de mon bagage et sort de mon appartement.

3 jours ont passé depuis le décès de Rick...

J'ai continué à me rendre au travail tout en devant faire face chaque jours à la pitié et compassion sur les visages de mes collègues... Je n'ai même plus assez d'énergie pour leurs crier dessus ou leurs balancer des regards meurtriers... En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je m'étais à nouveau retranchée derrière mes murs...

Et 2 jours ont passé depuis que les garçons et moi avions entrepris, dès que nous le pouvions, une enquête officieuse pour retrouver Castle mort ou... vivant...

J'avais enregistré une énième rediffusion de l'exécution... Tout d'abord, nous avions tenté de reconnaitre l'accent de l'homme, mais le technicien nous avait dit que la voix était trop déformée pour y réussir. Il avait quand même promis de faire d'autres tests... Nous avions ensuite décortiqué la vidéo, mais rien n'avait aidé à découvrir où ils se trouvaient... Le bras et la main avaient été inutiles puisqu'ils étaient entièrement couverts... Espo avait montré l'enregistrement à un ami qui travaillait dans le montage vidéo... Il avait été catégorique, il n'y avait aucun trucage... Cette nouvelle nous avait dévasté... Nous savions maintenant que si un jour on le retrouvait, ce serait juste un corps...

Même si nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour lui, nous avions continué nos recherches... Ne serait-ce que pour savoir où nous pourrions le récupérer et le ramener auprès de sa famille... Notre dernier espoir avait été la femme qui était morte en même temps que Rick... Ryan avait imprimé une photo d'elle que nous avions fait passer au logiciel de reconnaissance faciale pendant que Gates était en réunion à l'extérieur. Et très vite, nous avions eu une réponse.

Elle s'appelait Shirley Gable, avait 38 ans, était interprète, mariée et mère de 2 petites filles...

Je suis en route pour aller questionner la famille Gable quand mon téléphone retenti. En voyant s'afficher 1 numéro inconnu, je laisse sonner. Je verrai plus tard... Je me gare devant la maison et part parler à la famille...

20 mn plus tard, j'en ressors avec très peu de nouvelles informations mais avec encore plus de questions. Je m'installe dans le véhicule et décide de regarder si l'appelant à laissé un message... il l'a fait... J'accède à mon répondeur et l'écoute

¤Bonjour Mlle Beckett, je suis Maître Manio. On s'est rencontré il y a quelques années... Je souhaiterai vous rencontrer à mon cabinet le plus tôt possible. Vous pouvez me joindre au 212 509 8201. Au revoir.¤

Pourquoi le notaire de Castle voudrait-il me voir?

Ne voulant pas m'éparpiller dans tout les sens, je le rappelle et il ne tarde pas à décrocher

-"Maître Manio à l'appareil."

-"Bonjour, je suis Mlle Beckett, vous m'av..."

-"Oui bonjour. Quand pourrions nous nous voir à mon cabinet? M'interrompt-il.

-"Je... Puis je savoir qu'elle en est la raison?"

-"Je suis désolé Mlle Beckett mais je ne peux rien vous dire par téléphone."

Lâchant un soupir de lassitude, je lui demande

-"Où se trouve votre bureau?"

-"Au 67 Centre Street. 2ième étage."

-"Je peux y être dans 3/4 heures."

-"Très bien, je vous attend."

Plus vite j'y serai allée, plus vite se sera terminé.

Je contacte Esposito, lui raconte ma rencontre avec Mr Gable puis lui demande de me couvrir pour le reste de l'après-midi...

Je me présente à son bureau et à peine m'a t-il serré la main et invité à prendre un siège, qu'il rentre directement dans le vif du sujet.

-"Si je vous ai fais venir, c'est parce que vous êtes l'exécutrice testamentaire de Mr Castle."

Heureusement que j'étais assise, parce que mes fesses auraient durement rencontré le sol... Ce n'était pas tant de l'être qui me choquai... Après tout je le savais... Je me souvenais encore du moment où cela s'était produit... Ca avait commencé pendant l'enquête où il s'était cru maudit. Il m'avait demandé de veiller sur Alexis s'il mourait et j'avais accepté. J'avais pensé que ma promesse l'avait rassuré, mais quelques jours plus tard, pendant mon jour de congé, il était venu me voir pour me persuader de l'accompagner chez son notaire. J'avais bien évidemment refusé. Il n'avait pas abandonné, il avait plaidé sa cause et comme toujours quand je le voyais en mode #Papa inquiet# je n'avais pu qu'abdiquer... Le sourire retrouvé, il m'avait entrainé à sa suite et nous avait conduit chez son notaire... En apposant ma signature sur le papier, j'avais été convaincu qu'une fois remit, il choisirait quelqu'un d'autre...

Non, ce qui l'était, c'est qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis et surtout ce dernier mois passé, il ne m'avait pas remplacé... Je sais que je peux refuser la mission... Seulement, je ne me sens pas capable d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Je lui dois bien ça, il a toujours été là pour moi... A mon tour maintenant d'être là pour sa famille...

Après je ne sais combien de temps, je dévisage le notaire

-"Que dois je faire exactement?"

-"Tout d'abord, nous devons ouvrir son testament en présence de sa fille et de sa mère. Ensuite, nous remplierons toutes les formalités inhérentes à l'exécuteur testamentaire puis nous nous rendrons à la banque avec une attestation dévolutive pour faire débloquer les comptes de Mr Castle. Vous devrez faire un inventaire de ses biens et de là, votre mission sera, pour les 2 prochaines années, de faire respecter les dernières volontés du testateur."

Soufflée par tout ce qui m'attend, je prend quelques secondes pour tout encaisser

-"Très bien. Nous pourrions déjà commencer par les formalités puis je verrai avec la famille de Castle pour un rendez vous... Et pour ce qui est de la banque, nous nous y rendrons tous ensemble."

Pendant l'heure suivante, il me fait lire et signer de nombreuses feuilles et quand tout est terminé, je le salue et quitte son cabinet...

Je rentre au loft mes pensées tournoyant comme un cheval qui s'est emballé. Je suis incapable de me concentrer sur une seule d'entre elles... En pénétrant dans l'appart, Alexis et Martha sont déjà là, elles sont installées au comptoir de la cuisine. Je m'en approche et m'assoie près de l'adolescente puis pose ma tête sur mes bras repliés... Comment leurs apprendre ce que Castle a fait?... Comment allaient elles prendre la nouvelle?... Et si elles pensaient que j'avais profiter de Rick?... Et si elles ne voul...

-"Kate, tu vas bien?" Me demande Alexis d'un ton tracassé.

Je relève la tête et regarde de la jeune à la plus âgée plusieurs fois...

-"Le notaire de Rick m'a contacté... Je... Rick, il m'a nommé exécutrice testamentaire." Dis-je inquiète de leurs réactions.

A ma grande stupeur, le regard des 2 femmes ne semblent pas surpris

-"Vous le saviez?" Demandais-je sous le choc.

-"Richard m'en avait parlé il y a quelques temps déjà."

-"Et vous ne l'en avez pas dissuadé?Vous devriez être cette personne. Vous êt..."

-"Soyons réaliste Kate, je ne suis absolument pas LA bonne personne." Réplique Martha avec nonchalance.

-"Mais...Vous seu..."

-"Gram a raison... Papa avait confiance en toi. Il savait que tu prendrais à coeur ta mission, que tu ferais ce qu'il faut."

-"Et si je décidais de dilapider sa fortune? Et si je te fai..."

-"Tu ne le feras pas parce que tu n'es pas comme ça."

Touchée par la confiance et le soutien qu'elles m'offrent, un sourire de remerciement fleurit sur mes lèvres

-"Je...J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur... Le notaire veut aussi nous voir au plus tôt pour ouvrir le testament."

La tristesse est réapparue sur leurs visages... La lecture du testament est la dernière étape avant de réellement commencer notre travail de deuil... Le corps n'ayant toujours pas été localisé, Martha et Alexis avaient refusé d'organiser des funérailles pour un cercueil vide.

-"Pourquoi pas demain matin? Je n'ai pas cours." Propose Alexis voulant sûrement en finir au plus vite... Elle aussi avait repris les cours. Sans enthousiasme certes, mais elle avait expliqué que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se morfonde dans sa chambre et se ferme aux autres... Ces derniers mots m'avaient frappé en plein plexus. C'était exactement ce que j'avais fais à la mort de ma mère et que je reproduisais avec Rick... Si elle pouvait y arriver, je le pouvais aussi... J'allais laisser mes amis m'aider à apprendre à vivre sans Rick... Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la voix de Martha

-"Ca me conviens à moi aussi."

-"Ok. Je l'appelle puis je contacte Gates pour qu'elle me laisse ma journée de demain...


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.

Je vais pas parler plus longtemps et vais vous mettre la suite...

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 : To survive and To Live

Non seulement Rick m'avait donné la saisine totale en tant qu'exécutrice testamentaire, mais en plus, il m'avait nommé tutrice d'Alexis... Il avait demandé une curatelle simple jusqu'à ses 21 ans... Et à voir la stupéfaction sur leurs visages, il n'avait pas pris la peine de leurs en parler...

A la fin de la lecture, elles quittent le bureau en silence tandis que je demande 1 faveur à Maître Manio. Je voudrais son accord pour informer en personne 3 de ses autres légataires. Il refuse tout d'abord puis il me donne les quelques heures qu'il lui faudra, pour préparer ses courriers et les envoyer, pour leurs parler. Je récupère 2 copies du testament, le remercie et vais retrouver les 2 femmes.

Nous repartons du cabinet sans échanger une parole.

Sur le trottoir, elles décident de prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'appart... Préférant les laisser seules, je récupère ma voiture et conduit jusqu'au Old Hunt... C'est l'endroit parfait pour ce que je dois faire... Je sors mes clés de ma poche et introduit celle du bar dans la serrure. Le calme qui y règne est à la fois oppressant et apaisant. J'allume quelques lumières puis prend le temps de faire le tour des lieux... Touchant à certains endroits ou stoppant devant d'autres... J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que durant les 3 années à venir, je serai la copropriétaire du bar... Je continue mon exploration jusqu'à me tenir devant Notre table... Nos soirées, nos blagues, nos chamailleries, nos fous-rires... Tout me revient en mémoire, me faisait suffoquer. Je m'éloigne hâtivement et me réfugie dans la cabine la plus éloignée de la Notre.

J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois pour ramener mes battements cardiaque à un rythme normal... Une fois fait, je me saisi de mon portable, ouvre ma messagerie et envoie un texto à Lanie

*T'es occupée?*

*Juste remplissant un rapport. Pourquoi?* Répond-elle.

*Je dois te parler c urgent. Old Hunt dans 30 mn?*

*J'arrive*

En l'attendant, je prend mon courage à 2 mains et décide de descendre dans l'antre de mon écrivain... Je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis l'affaire Heiz, quand nous avions trouvé la réserve de bouteilles de Whisky de Jimmy Walker, ancien maire de New-York...

A mi-chemin dans ma descente, je pouvais déjà ressentir la forte aura du propriétaire et peut-être que mon cerveau me jouait des tours, mais j'étais persuadée de sentir l'odeur de Rick, comme s'il s'était tenu à mes côtés... Parvenue dans la pièce et sans avertissement, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes à la vue devant moi... Rick avait refait toute la peinture et avait changé tout le mobilier. Il avait même fait installer une porte pont levis à la place de l'armoire qui cachait le passage secret... Mais ce qui m'avait rendu aussi émue, c'était les cadres sur les murs. Il y en avait partout et ils représentaient sa fille et sa mère mais aussi notre groupe, seuls ou accompagnés au fil des 4 dernières années. Je découvrais des photos de moi prises à mon insu par les gars et Rick sans aucun doute. Néanmoins, le cadre qui me touche le plus, se trouve sur le mur à la gauche du secrétaire de Rick... 2 photos... Celle du haut était la dernière photo prise avant la mort de ma mère... Nous étions toutes les 2 assises sur un banc, souriantes, avec en arrière plan, la patinoire à ciel ouvert du Rockfeller Center... Elle était la copie conforme que celle que j'avais mise sur mon bureau chez moi... Celle du bas était identique à un détail près. Ma mère et moi avions été vieilli... Cette fois, les perles salées s'échappent de mes yeux. Je regarde, fascinée, le visage qu'aurait eu ma mère aujourd'hui... Avec difficulté, j'enjoins à mon corps de se détourner du cadre. Je contourne le bureau et là, je repère 3 petits cadres qui représentent, sa mère, Alexis et lui sur l'un, lui et moi probablement sur une scène de crime et le dernier me montrait assise à mon bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide avec une tasse de café dans la main... Il y a quelques mois, j'en aurai été offusqué... Aujourd'hui, ça me renvoyait à tout ce que j'avais laissé passer et perdu.

Je m'éloigne du meuble puis vais m'asseoir sur le sofa. Mon esprit de retour à notre rendez vous chez Manio...

En y réfléchissant à tête reposée, je réussi à suivre le train de pensée de Castle... Il avait voulu protéger sa fille des charognards qui n'auraient pas hésité à se rapprocher de la jeune fille pour mettre la main sur une partie de son héritage... Alexis n'était pas stupide, mais Rick

n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour la préserver... Et j'étais sûre de ne pas me tromper, en disant que la 1ière personne à laquelle il avait pensé était Mérédith...

Tiens! En parlant d'elle... 3 jours, et elle n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Ni n'avait répondu aux appels de sa fille... Moi qui ne l'aimais déjà pas, maintenant je la détestais... Parce que même si sa grand mère et moi étions là pour elle, Alexis avait besoin de sa mère... J'avais vu la désapprobation puis la colère dans les yeux de l'actrice à chaque fois que sa petite fille avait tenté de joindre sa mère... Ce matin, ça avait était de la haine qui y avait résidé quand Alexis avait encore essayé de l'atteindre avant de partir à notre rendez-vous... La jeune fille faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, mais tous ces échecs la blessaient... Et en digne fille de son père, elle faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur...

Une sonnerie stridente au dessus de ma tête m'informe que Lanie est arrivée. Je remonte précipitamment et lui ouvre la porte...

On s'installe l'une en face de l'autre puis me lance

-"Je suis l'exécutrice testamentaire de Rick. Et ce matin, nous avons ouvert le testament. Tu es dessus. Rick t'a légué 250000$."

L'immobilité de mon amie me remonte le moral. Il y a très peu de personne qui peuvent se targuer de rendre la légiste sans voix. Et Rick est... était l'un d'eux... A mon plus grand plaisir...

-"Je n'en veux pas!" S'écrie t-elle avec force.

-"Lanie..." Commençais je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Pour être coupée

-"Non! Pourquoi tu veux m'obliger à accepter alors que toi tu vas refuser... Pas vrai?"

-"Je... C'est différent."

-"En quoi est-ce si différent? Il t'aimait, il n'au..."

-"C'est différent parce qu'il est mort à cause de moi!" M'écriais-je en bondissant hors de la banquette et en évitant de croiser le regard de mon amie.

-"Comment ça ta faute?... C'est toi qui as tiré? C'est toi qui as donné l'ordre de les tuer?" Rétorque Lanie.

-"Bien sûr que non!... J'ai... Je l'ai..." Je me retourne vers Lanie, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de continuer.

-"Pourquoi est-il parti Kate?"

Sans répondre, je me dirige vers le bar, en fais le tour et me saisi d'une bouteille de vodka

-"Tu veux un verre?"

-"Je suis toujours en service. Mais je veux bien des réponses."

Après avoir attrapé un verre, je la rejoins à la table

-"On s'est disputé et je lui ai demandé de sortir de ma vie." Lui dis-je tout en versant l'alcool dans le verre.

-"Et le sujet de la dispute était?" Demande t-elle irritée... Sûrement de devoir me tirer les vers du nez...

-"En quoi est ce important? C'est trop tard... Il est mort."

-"Lui mais pas toi... Tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie à culpabiliser pour une brout..."

-"Je lui ai dis que c'était de sa faute si Roy était mort et si j'avais pris cette balle... Comment veux tu que je vive avec ça? Il est mort en pensant que je le haïssais." Finis-je en avalant d'un trait mon verre de vodka.

-"Je dois retourner à la morgue." S'exclame sèchement Lanie en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-"C'est tout?" M'écriais-je surprise après avoir bu cul sec mon second verre.

Elle fait volte face me fusillant du regard

-"Venant d'un autre c'était réparable... Mais de toi ç..."

-"De quoi tu parles?" L'interrompais-je.

-"Oh je vois, il ne t'as rien dit." Constate t-elle durement.

-"Qui ne m'a pas dit quoi?" Commençais-je à m'emporter.

-"Quand tu étais au bloc, TON petit ami l'a agressé et l'a accusé de la même chose que toi! Rick l'a encaissé sans broncher... On lui a dit que Josh n'était qu'un crétin et que toi, tu ne lui reprocherais jamais ça." Termine t-elle tristement.

Je l'observe s'éloigner de moi. Arrivée à la porte et la main sur la poignée, elle me regarde à nouveau

-"Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, je ne veux pas de son leg... Je changerai peut être d'avis dans 6 mois. Mais pour le moment, c'est non."

De nouveau seule, j'empoigne mon verre vide puis le balance de toutes mes forces à travers la pièce... Même si je ne les avais pas pensé, mes mots l'avaient atteint en plein coeur car ils avaient été le reflet de ce qu'avait dit Josh à l'époque... Homme qu'il détestait parce qu'il était avec moi... Il suffisait de voir son regard à chaque fois qu'il nous avait vu ensemble ou que je parlais de lui... Mais il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur... Et moi, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de lui renvoyer en pleine face ce que l'homme qui nous séparait l'avait accusé.

Remettant la bouteille à sa place, j'envoie un message aux garçons

*Viens au Old Hunt dès que tu le peux.*

Je vais à la réserve, me munie du balai et de la pelle puis vais nettoyer les débris de verre. Sur le chemin du retour, mon téléphone, resté sur le comptoir, sonne. Je l'attrape. Esposito est affiché sur l'écran. Je souffle légèrement avant de prendre la communication

-"Beckett."

-"Yo! On a eu votre message. Tout va bien?"

-"Oui ça va. Je dois vous parler et je préfére le faire dans un endroit privé."

-"Hé Bro'! Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on prenne notre pause de midi." L'entendis-je crier à son partenaire."- On vous rapporte quelque chose Beckett?"

-"Non merci. Je mangerai plus tard."

-"Ok. On sera là dans 3/4 heure."

Après qu'il est raccroché, je reprend le balai et la pelle avant d'aller les ranger à leurs places. Dans la réserve, je m'empare d'un bocal d'olives et d'un sachet de cacahuètes puis retourne m'asseoir.

Tout en grignotant, je sors de ma poche de veste la copie du testament et un stylo. Je déplie la feuille, la parcoure des yeux puis, arrivée au nom de Lanie, j'appose une croix et écris entre parenthèse *A revoir dans 6 mois*... J'espérai sincèrement que la discussion avec les garçons serait plus facile...

Un *Yo Bro'! Dépêche toi!* me sort de ma contemplation pathétique des noyaux d'olives. Je m'empresse de faire disparaître leurs cadavres ainsi que le sachet toujours intact de cacahuètes... Pas que j'ai des comptes à leurs rendre sur ma façon de m'alimenter. Seulement, je ne voulais pas voir leurs regards chargés d'inquiétude... C'était déjà assez dur comme ça avec Martha et Alexis.

J'atteins la porte au moment où Javier s'apprête à sonner. Je leurs ouvre avant de les précéder vers la table où l'on s'installe rapidement. Ryan pose le sac sur la banquette entre lui et son coéquipier.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Beckett? C'est au sujet de Rick? Tu as du nouveau?" Interroge Esposito avec une once d'espoir dans la voix.

-"Vous ne voulez pas d'abord manger?" Leurs demandais-je, pas vraiment pressée de briser leurs attentes.

-"J'ai pas très faim." Intervient Ryan.

-"Moi c'est pareil. Alors, allez-y, parlez." Exige Javier en croisant les bras.

-"Ce matin, nous avons lu le testament de Rick et..." Je les regarde l'un après l'autre avant de reprendre"-Vous ne préfèreriez pas que l'on fasse ça en tête à tête?"

Ryan se tourne vers Javier qui hausse légèrement les épaules.

-"Vous pouvez continuer." M'informe Kévin.

Je soupire faiblement

-"Le notaire de Rick va vous envoyer un courrier qui stipulera que vous faites parties de ses légataires et que vous héritez de 250 000$."

Après quelques secondes de silence, Javier s'exclame

-"Personnellement, je n'en veux pas... Je ne dis pas que ça ne mettrait pas du beurre dans les épinards, mais je ne peux pas accepter alors qu'on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé."

"Je suis d'accord avec Javier. 250 000$ c'est une belle somme, mais Rick était notre ami et tant qu'on ne l'aura pas ramené chez lui, je ne prendrai rien qui vienne de lui... Il est hors de question que j'utilise son argent alors qu'il est Dieu sait où."

Autant pour la simplicité...

-"Les gars, je sais bien qe Rick était votre ami... Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas parce que vous prendrez votre dû, que vous le laisserez tomber. Vous pouv..."

-"Dites-nous que vous avez satisfait aux désirs de Rick et alors, je prend l'argent sur le champs." M'interromps vivement Ryan.

Damn it! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils ramènent tout à moi!... Mon silence est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour me donner leurs réponses définitives

-"On ne veut rien. Si on doit signer un papier de renoncement, nous le ferons."

Sachant que je ne réussirai pas à les faire changer d'avis, je capitule

-"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... Dans 2 ans, si vous refusez toujours le leg, tout l'argent reviendra à Alexis."

-"Alors c'est parfait." Termine Kévin.

-"Maintenant que tout est dit, mangeons." S'écrie Esposito en se saisissant du sac de nourriture.

Je les observe faire sans rien dire... Est-ce que je venais de les priver d'1 rentrée d'argent qui pouvait les aider? Est-ce que je devais accepter ce que Rick m'avait laissé pour leurs biens? Est-ce que je devais laisser ma culpabilité derrière moi et profiter de ce que Rick avait mis des années à acquérir?...

La réponse était non... Même si je tenais beaucoup aux types, je ne pouvais pas faire cela... Rick avait tellement fait pour moi sans jamais rien demander en échange. Et voilà que la seule fois où il désirait une chose de ma part, je lui avais menti pendant des mois et je l'avais trahi...

-"On doit retourner au poste. On vous voit demain."

L'exclamation de Ryan me ramène au présent

-"Sûre. Salut les gars." Répondais-je avec un petit sourire.

-"A plus Beckett." Rétorquent-ils avant de s'en aller.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de 2 heures, je m'empare du stylo et de la feuille que j'ouvre avant de la déposer sur la table.

Même si je le connais déjà par coeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de relire son contenu

_** A New-York le 02 Mars 2011**_

_** Je soussigné, Richard Edgar Castle né Richard Alexander Rodgers domicilié au 595 Broome Street New-York (NY 10013), être sain de corps et d'esprit à l'heure où j'écris mes dernières volontés.**_

_**(Je ne veux entendre aucunes moqueries.)**_

_** Pour commencer, je voudrais rappeler, au cas où certaines personnes ne s'en souviendraient plus, que Katherine Beckett est mon exécutrice testamentaire. Elle aura la saisine totale.**_

_** Ensuite, je veux m'excuser auprès de ma fille et de ma mère de devoir les faire passer par ses moments... Croyez-moi, j'aurai préféré l'éviter... (Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'espère que c'était digne du Grand Richard Castle.. Quoi!)**_

_**Enfin bref... Une dernière chose, n'oubliez jamais à quel point je vous aimais.**_

_**Bien, passons aux affaires... Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons débuter par les plus simples :**_

_**Mérédith Downs recevra 300 000$... Elle a déjà assez profité de mon argent durant toutes ses années. (Désolé Pumpkin)**_

_**Gina Cowell, mon éditrice, recevra 450 000$.**_

_**Paula Haas, mon agent, recevra une somme d'un montant de 750 000$... Sans elle je n'y serai jamais arrivé. Elle a cru en moi quand d'autres disaient que je ne percerai jamais.**_

_**Evelyn Montgomery recevra 450 000$ pour ses 3 enfants.**_

_**Javier Esposito obtiendra 250 000$**_

_**Kévin Ryan aura lui aussi 250 000$**_

_**Lanie Parish héritera de 250 000$ X (A revoir dans 6 mois)**_

_**La bourse Johanna Beckett se verra verser chaque année une somme de 1 000 000$ pour les 10 prochaines années (Aucune inquiétude, je me suis occupé de tout)**_

_**A ma mère, Martha Rodgers, je laisse la maison des Hamptons ainsi que mon compte de la Valley National Bank sur Canal Street... Merci pour tout. Et désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir... Je t'aime maman.**_

_**A Katherine Beckett, je donne ma Ferrari ainsi que les droits d'auteurs de Nikki HEAT( Après tout, Nikki n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans elle)... Je suis presque sûr qu'elle est déjà prête à tout refuser. Et je sais aussi qu'elle va détester ce qui va suivre (Heureusement pour moi que je suis déjà mort)... Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, mais il y a 4 ans, lors de la sortie de Vague de chaleur, j'ai ouvert un compte où j'y ai versé la part que Beckett aurait dû toucher. Et je l'ai fais également pour les 2 suivants... Maintenant, ce compte lui revient. Il se trouve à la First American International Bank sur Grand Street... Ne m'en voulez pas trop Beckett. Vous le méritez...**_

_**Et pour finir, à ma fille Alexis Castle, je lègue tout le reste... Reste dont tu auras connaissance lorsque Beckett aura fait l'inventaire de tout mes biens... Une toute dernière chose Pumpkin... J'espère que tu comprendras et accepteras pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça... J'ai fais une demande de mise sous curatelle simple jusqu'à ton 21ième anniversaire et j'ai nommé Beckett comme tutrice...**_

_**Alexis, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans la vie. Tu es ma plus grande fierté... Je me doute que mon absence te feras souffrir et j'en suis désolé, mais souviens toi toujours de ce que je te disais quand tu étais triste parce que ta mère ne tenait jamais ses promesses... Mon Dieu! J'aurai encore tellement de choses à te dire... Mais la plus importante à mes yeux, est que tu saches que je t'aime.**_

_** Richard Castle.**_

Une fois les noms cochés, je m'assure que tout est en ordre puis obscurcis la pièce et quitte le bar pour rentrer au loft...

En entrant dans l'appartement, seule Alexis est présente. Elle est assise sur le canapé et regarde la télé.

-"Où es ta grand-mère?"

-"A son école de théâtre." Me répond-elle sans même dévier son regard de l'écran.

-"Tu as déjeuner?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je m'approche d'elle en m'arrêtant au pied du canapé

-"Alexis?"

Elle se saisie de la télécommande pour éteindre la télé puis se relève et toujours sans parler, elle se réfugie dans le bureau de son père.

Apparemment, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle... Merci Castle!...

A mon tour, je sors de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de Rick. Je m'assied au pied du lit pensive... Même hors de portée, Rick réussissait à mettre ma vie sans dessus dessous... Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, je bascule mon corps en arrière et atterri sur le matelas. Je fixe le plafond dans l'espoir chimérique que j'y trouverai des réponses... Une seule finit par me traverser l'esprit... Je dois changer de chambre. Je me redresse puis m'achemine vers le dressing d'où j'en sors mon sac. Je le dépose sur le lit puis me dirige à nouveau vers le dressing pour cette fois en récupérer mes affaires. En 2 voyages, toute ma substance est rangée de mon bagage. Ne reste plus que mon nécessaire de toilettes que je me hâte à rassembler...

En pénétrant dans la chambre, j'aperçois Alexis qui se tient dans l'ouverture qui communique entre le bureau et la chambre de son père

-"Tu pars?" Demande t-elle, les yeux braqués sur mon sac.

-"C'est ce que tu veux? Que je m'en aille?"

-"Si je dis oui, tu partiras?" Rétorque t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

-"Oui." Répondais-je... Loin de moi l'idée de rester dans un lieu où l'on ne voulait pas de moi.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Pourquoi quoi?"

-Pourquoi tu partirais alors que le loft t'appartiens."

QUOI! Mais où est ce qu'elle est allée chercher ça!... Je la dévisage et alors la réalisation se fait... Je franchis la distance qui nous sépare et sans lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner, je la saisi par le bras et l'entraine vers le bureau de son père

-"Assied-toi." Lui ordonnais-je plus puissamment que je ne l'aurai voulu

Résultat, au lieu d'obtempérer, elle me fusille du regard.

-"S'il te plait Alexis, assied-toi."

Cette fois, elle obéit.

Je récupère mon portable qui se situe sur le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque puis viens le poser devant l'adolescente

J'ouvre une page internet et ensuite, je tape les mots µ Curatelle simple µ

Quand la recherche est effectuée, je contourne le secrétaire pour faire face à Alexis

-"Prends ton temps. Et si tu as des questions, je serai dans le salon."

Après cette mise au point, nos relations s'étaient fortement améliorées... Elle acceptait de me parler de ses ressentis et de ses peurs, et je faisais de même... J'avais tenu ma résolution, je m'ouvrais à Alexis et à Lanie... Qui était venue me voir au poste le lendemain de notre discussion et qui, devant tout mes collègues, m'avait demandé de lui pardonner... Ce que j'avais fais même s'il n'y avait rien à pardonner... Je laissais aussi les gars veiller sur moi.

Au fil des jours, le comportement de Lex s'était mis à changer. Elle agissait exactement comme son père... Elle s'assurait que je mange assez et que je ne travaille pas trop... Elle avait même refusé que je change de chambre... Lors de ma 1ière nuit au loft et n'arrivant pas à dormir, j'étais descendue dans le salon pour lire mais en arrivant en bas, j'avais aperçu de la lumière filtrant par la porte de la chambre de Castle. Quand j'y étais rentrée, j'y avais trouvé Alexis couchée sur le lit en chien de fusil pleurant avec 1 chemise de son père dans ses mains. Sans mots, je l'avais rejoins et à peine allongée, qu'elle s'était retournée et s'était blottie contre moi... Elle avait fini par s'endormir et j'en avais rapidement fait de même... Puisqu'il semblait que nous ne pouvions pas dormir autre part qu'ensemble dans la chambre de Rick, dans un accord tacite, nous avions décidé de continuer... Ca faisait maintenant 1 semaine, qu'Alexis et moi avions pris résidence dans la chambre de Rick...

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos reviews…. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Après toute cette attente, voici la suite

Chapitre 4 Dreams or Reality 

Nous sommes toutes les 3 prenant notre petit déjeuner, quand des coups sur le battant raisonnent. Alexis, plus rapide, se lève et va ouvrir la porte au nouveau venu... Mérédith se tient sur le paillasson, 3 valises autour d'elle... Elle se jette dans les bras de sa fille qui met 1 petit temps pour répondre à l'étreinte. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Martha serrer la mâchoire et fusiller son ex bru du regard… Celle-ci relâche finalement Alexis et pénètre dans le loft. Elle a un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Puis se reprenant, elle se dirige vers la chambre de mon écrivain avec 2 de ses valises… En quelques enjambées, je m'interpose entre la porte de la chambre et la nouvelle venue

-"Je suis désolée mais elle est déjà occupée. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la chambre d'amis ou vous trouver un hôtel." L'informais-je rudement.

Son attitude plus sa façon d'agir comme si elle était chez elle m'horripilait.

-"Ah oui! Et par qui?" Réplique-t-elle.

-"Par votre fille et par moi-même."

Quand j'avais cité le prénom de sa fille, un sourire vainqueur s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Mais lorsque j'avais rajouté que j'y dormais aussi, ses lèvres s'étaient pincées… Au bout de quelques secondes, elle riposte enfin

-"Maintenant que je suis là, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous."

Elle fait un autre pas en avant mais je lui bloque toujours le passage.

On se lance des regards haineux

-"Désolée de vous décevoir mais je vis ici."

-"Vous n'avez pas le pou..."

-"Maman! Kate est chez elle. Et si tu veux rester, tu prends la chambre à l'étage." Intervient sèchement Alexis.

Apparemment, la fille était toujours en colère contre sa mère… Et bien évidemment, cette dernière ne comprend pas sa réaction

-"Alexis chérie... Je suis venue dès que le tournage s'est terminé."

-"Le tournage!... Papa est mort et toi tu ne penses qu'à finir ton tournage?... T'étais où alors que j'avais besoin de toi? Je t'ai appelé 1 bonne centaine de fois et tu n'as jamais répondu. Tu n'as même pas essayé de me joindre... Ca fait 9 jours maman. 9 jours que papa est parti et les seules personnes présentes pour moi étaient Gram et Kate... C'est elle qui sèche mes larmes, c'est encore elle qui s'assure que je vais bien. Elle qui se couche à mes côtés et qui me rassure pour que je me rendorme... On dort ensemble parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec Kate près de moi que je parviens à me reposer... Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, alors sort de chez nous." Termine-t-elle, furieuse et en larmes.

Et avant qu'on est le temps de réagir, elle se rue sur la porte d'entrée et quitte le loft. Je me retourne vers Martha qui vrille Mérédith d'un regard meurtrier. Elle me fixe à son tour puis monte dans sa chambre.

Quant à la brioche au beurre, elle est pétrifiée sur place... Je serai bien tentée de la laisser se dépatouiller toute seule de cette situation, mais quoi qu'en dise Alexis, elle a besoin de sa mère… Je me saisis alors de la valise restée près de la porte puis m'achemine vers les escaliers... J'entends rapidement ses pas dans mon dos… Parvenue dans la pièce, je lâche le bagage et toujours sans parler, je me retire.

-"Merci Lieutenant." Entendais-je faiblement juste avant de refermer la porte.

-"Je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour votre fille." Rétorquais-je sans me retourner.

Je redescends et vais m'installer dans le bureau de Rick...

2 heures plus tard, la porte qui claque annonce le retour d'Alexis. Elle vient se réfugier directement dans la chambre paternelle où je me trouve.

-"Où est-elle?" Demande-t-elle sans chaleur.

-"A l'étage."

Je lui fais signe de venir me rejoindre sur le lit

-"Je ne sais rien de ta relation avec ta mère, mais même si elle n'est pas comme tu le souhaiterais, tu as encore une chance de pouvoir la faire évoluer... Passe du temps avec elle et qui sait, si elle est un tant soit peu intelligente, peut-être qu'elle te surprendra. Elle s'y prend mal, mais je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime… Si tu as besoin, je suis là. Pour n'importe quoi ok?"

-"Merci Kate."

-"You're welcome."

Elle se blottie contre moi

-"On va toujours au théâtre samedi?"

-"Bien sûr."

-"Ok." Elle s'extrait de mes bras puis reprend "- Je vais aller terminer mes devoirs."

Avant de s'éloigner, elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Et juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de ma vue, je lui propose

-"Tu devrais aller voir ta mère."

Elle me sourit puis quitte la chambre...

1 semaine depuis l'arrivée de Mérédith. Et je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un… Malgré l'esclandre de sa fille lors de son arrivée, elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour changer de comportement… Dès qu'Alexis rentrait de l'école, elle l'entrainait faire les boutiques et diner au restaurant. Pas 1 fois, elle n'avait parlé de Rick ou des sentiments de sa fille... Et le soir venu, je passais mon temps à sécher les larmes de la jeune fille...

De plus, quand Mérédith avait appris que c'était moi qui m'occupais de l'héritage de Rick et d'Alexis, celle-ci s'était offusquée en disant que c'était son rôle de protéger les intérêts et le patrimoine de sa fille. Elle était allée jusqu'à insinuer que j'avais forcé la main à Castle pour être son exécutrice et pouvoir mettre la main sur sa fortune… J'avais eu l'envie folle de l'étriper mais par respect pour Lex et parce qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, je n'avais pas répondu. Me contentant de la laisser se plaindre...

Alors, fatiguée par l'inconscience de cette femme et faute de pouvoir la descendre, j'avais décidé d'avoir une conversation avec elle... J'espérai juste pouvoir me contenir...

Après le travail, je monte droit dans la chambre d'amis, y entre sans en être invitée et lui fais face la regardant méchamment

-"Ca suffit!... Je vous ai laissé faire, mais maintenant faut que ça s'arrête... 7 jours que vous êtes là et tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est embarquer votre fille dans les boutiques... Pour une fois dans votre vie, faites passer les envies d'Alexis avant les vôtres. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une amie en ce moment... C'est une mère qu'il lui faut. Emmenez-la faire un pique-nique et prenez le temps de lui parler, de lui poser des questions. Intéressez-vous à ce qu'elle ressent. Soyez la mère qu'elle souhaiterait que vous soyez. Votre comportement futile lui fait plus de mal que de bien... Si vous êtes incapable de l'aider, alors partez!." Mon laïus terminé, je redescends dans le salon.

Elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, la colère visible sur son visage.

-"Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de votre part. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger, je ne sui..." S'écrie-t-elle

-"Je vous remettrai à votre place aussi longtemps que vous vous conduirez comme une idiote... Je ne vous laisserai pas blesser ma..." Je m'interromps quand je réalise ce que je suis sur le point d'exprimer.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je m'élance vers le refuge de Rick, d'où je claque la porte. Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil que je fais pivoter pour faire face à la porte-fenêtre. Au passage, j'attrape la photo de Rick et d'Alexis

-"Tu le savais pas vrai?... Tu savais qu'en me confiant Alexis, j'en viendrai à l'aimer comme ma propre fille….. Je devrai t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi... Je suis sûre que où que tu sois, tu es en train d'effectuer ta danse de la victoire…...

L'enquête pour te retrouver n'avance pas. On a perdu ta trace en Allemagne... C'est comme si tu avais tout fait pour disparaître... Et ce probablement par ma faute… J'essaie de garder espoir, pour ta fille et ta mère, mais chaque jour qui passe est un jour de plus de perdu et qui nous éloigne de toi... On ne sait même pas où toi et Shirley vous êtes rencontré. La dernière fois qu'elle a appelé son mari, elle était en Australie... Comment et où vos chemins ont-ils pu se croiser? Et pourquoi étiez-vous ensemble ce jour-là?... Tellement de questions sans réponses…..

Tu me manques tellement Rick... Tu sais, cette nuit, j'ai rêvé qu'on était tous réuni. Nous étions assis sur l'herbe, tu me souriais et tu me disais que tu resterais à mes côtés... ALWAYS...

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni dire pour que Mérédith ouvre enfin les yeux sur la chance qu'elle a d'avoir une fille aussi merveilleuse que Lex… Vu sa réaction à mon monologue de plus tôt, je ne suis pas sûre que ça la fasse réfléchir... Je déteste voir ta fille souffrir... Je virerai bien ton ex-femme mais Alexis a besoin d'elle. »

Je pousse un profond soupir... Cela faisait 3 jours que je parlais à Rick... La 1ière fois était lors d'1 enquête qui me rendait folle. Je savais qui était le coupable mais il me manquait le petit détail qui débloquerait toute l'affaire. En rentrant, je m'étais enfermée dans le bureau de Rick et j'avais repris l'enquête depuis le début... Et je m'étais surprise à lui poser des questions. A lui demander son avis... Coïncidence ou pas, pendant ma conversation à sens unique, j'en étais venue à voir au-delà de l'image et à trouver la pièce manquante qui m'avait permis de comprendre l'histoire dans sa totalité... Je m'étais tournée pour fêter ça avec Rick, quand mes yeux avaient rencontré le vide de la pièce... Tellement prise dans ma recherche, j'en avais oublié qu'il n'était pas auprès de moi.

POV d'Alexis 

Je suis sortie de mes recherches informatiques par la voix furieuse de ma mère… La porte de la chambre n'étant pas fermée, je ne rate rien de l'échange houleux entre Kate et ma maternelle… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Beckett avait pu lui dire, mais ce dont je savais pour sûre, c'était que ma mère détestait être remise à sa place…

La fin de phrase ou plutôt ce que Kate s'apprêtait à dire, me fais hoqueter de surprise... Je savais qu'elle tenait à moi, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ses sentiments étaient aussi profonds… La porte du bureau qui se referme violemment me ramène à la situation présente. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre quand j'entends sa voix. Pensant qu'elle devait être au téléphone, je recule. Mais lorsqu'elle confirme ce que j'avais deviné, je me rends compte qu'elle s'adresse à mon père… En écoutant ses mots, je découvre aussi que même si elle doute, elle continue à espérer le retour de celui qu'elle aime… Je l'enviai de pouvoir garder espoir... Au fil des jours, j'avais fini par me convaincre que je ne reverrai jamais mon père. Et je m'en voulais car j'avais l'impression de l'abandonner…

En entendant la détective prononcer le prénom de ma mère, je me reconcentre sur son monologue… J'étais dans la même situation, je ne savais plus comment me comporter envers ma mère... Elle ne faisait aucun effort tandis que je voyais Kate se démener pour moi alors que je n'étais rien pour elle… Elle avait été plus présente pour moi durant ces 4 dernières années que ne l'avais jamais été ma mère en plus de 15 ans… A cette seconde, sans aucune culpabilité pour cette pensée, je regrette que Kate ne soit pas ma mère…

Je donnerai tout pour voir mon père franchir le seuil et, enfin, goûter au bonheur de vivre une vraie vie de famille… J'ai beau avoir 18 ans, il y a toujours ce manque en moi...Toutes ces choses que je n'avais jamais faites avec ma mère…

Contrairement à ma génitrice, le jour où Kate déciderait enfin d'aller de l'avant, elle ferait une très bonne mère… Mais ce n'était pas demain qu'elle oublierait mon père. Dixit la conversation que j'avais surprise…

Sans bruit, je retourne m'assoir sur le lit et reprend mon travail. Laissant Kate dans l'intimité.

POV de Kate

Ce matin est mon jour de congé, et ne voulant pas rester seule au loft ni chez moi, je décide d'aller flâner dans New-York... Je m'arrête seulement quand mon estomac se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. J'entre sans réfléchir dans le 1ier restaurant puis commande, pour en ressortir 5 minutes plus tard, quand je réalise que je me trouve *Chez Remy's*…. Parce que je ne suis pas loin du poste, je décide de m'y rendre et de faire ma paperasse en retard...

Je m'installe à mon office sous les regards mécontents de mes collègues mais n'y prête pas attention... C'était sans compter sur cette maudite chaise qui me narguait dès que j'avais le malheur de tourner ma tête vers la gauche... Je lui lance alors un regard meurtrier qui, bien sûr, ne sert à rien... Je me lève brusquement de mon fauteuil et me rend dans la salle de repos où je me prépare un thé... Je le déguste à peine que j'entends dans mon dos la voix de Gates

-"Beckett! Dans mon bureau."

A contre coeur, je délaisse ma tasse et me dirige vers le bunker de *Iron Gates*

A peine ai-je fermé la porte qu'elle s'exclame

-"Je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon service pour les 3 prochaines semaines."

-"Quoi! Pourquoi?" M'écriais-je choquée.

-"Votre partenaire vient de mourir. Vous avez besoin de temps à vous pour vous remettre."

Ironique quand on sait qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment mon écrivain... Chose qu'elle ne se gênait pas de faire savoir

-"Je vais très bien. Je n'ai pa..."

-"Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la fée clochette."

-"Vous ne pouvez pas me for..."

-"Non seulement je le peux, mais je vais le faire... Et si vous discutez encore mes ordres, je rajoute 2 semaines sans soldes cette fois."

Elle ne pouvait pas... Si elle m'enlevait mon boulot, ça me laisserait trop de temps pour réfléchir et alors, rien ne m'empêcherait de sombrer dans la dépression.

-"Autre chose à ajouter Lieutenant Beckett?"

-"Non Sir." Répondais-je abattue.

-"Bien... A dans 3 semaines."

Je quitte le bureau en silence, récupère mes affaires, puis sous les yeux des gars, quitte le service puis le precinct.

Je suis en plein nettoyage de la cuisine lorsque la clé tourne dans la serrure. Sachant que ça ne peut être ni Alexis ni Martha et encore moins Mérédith, je me précipite dans le bureau de Rick et en récupère mon glock enfermé dans le coffre. Je cours vers l'entrée au moment où la porte commence à s'entrouvrir. Je pointe mon arme droit devant moi prête à faire feu. Seulement voilà, en voyant le nouvel arrivant, je ne peux qu'écarquiller les yeux et, de leurs propres volontés, mes bras retombent à mes côtés… Devant moi se trouve Rick… il est dans 1 état pitoyable mais il est bien là, en chair et en os… Vivant... Sans plus réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras et le serre à l'étouffer… Il ne m'étreint pas en retour mais qu'importe, il est dans mes bras. Je me détache à regret de lui puis le détaille de la tête aux pieds… Il a les cheveux sales, le visage boueux avec une barbe de quelques semaines, les vêtements raides de son sang séché et il est pieds nus… Son apparence me fait monter les larmes que je ne retiens pas… Une nouvelle fois, pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas, je me rue dans les bras de Rick. Les vannes lâchant par la même occasion.

J'ai des tonnes de questions à lui poser mais elles peuvent attendre. Pour l'instant tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de pouvoir le toucher. Sans le lâcher, je l'entraine vers sa chambre puis dans la salle de bains… Il semble perdu, ailleurs. Je pose délicatement ma main sur sa joue

-« Rick, tu dois prendre une douche et te changer d'accord ? Pendant ce temps, je vais te préparer de quoi te nourrir. »

Je le laisse seul dans la pièce pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Mon 1ier instinct est de téléphoner à Martha et Lex, mais je le retiens, voulant juste laisser 1 peu de temps à Rick pour se reprendre..

.

Pour la 1ière fois depuis que je vis au loft, je rentre dans la chambre le cœur léger et avec un sourire sur les lèvres… Ca prendrait du temps, mais tout finirait par s'arranger. Et le jour où nous retrouverions ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Rick, je les ferai payer...

L'eau de la douche s'arrête. Je dépose le plateau sur la table de nuit prête à m'éclipser quand je sens la présence de Castle dans mon dos. Je me retourne et reste clouée sur place… Il se tient devant moi avec pour seule protection, 1 serviette qu'il a passé autour de sa taille… Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de partir à la découverte de son corps dénudé. Et plus je le regarde, plus ma température interne augmente. Mes doigts me démangent de toucher sa peau, de tracer des chemins imaginaires sur son corps et me perdre dans sa chaleur.

-« Pardonne-moi. »

Sa voix chevrotante me sort de mes fantasmes. Je croise son regard azur qui laisse échapper une rivière de larmes.

-« C'est à moi de m'excuser Rick… C'est ma faute si tu es parti. Je n'aurai jam… » L'informais-je, renversée devant la tristesse et la douleur visibles dans ses prunelles.

-« Je suis si fatigué Kate. »

Je m'élance vers lui, toutes idées lubriques envolées, et passe ma main autour de sa taille. Je le conduit jusque vers le lit où je l'aide à s'allonger. Je me redresse pour sortir de la salle mais il me retient fortement par le bras

-« Me laisse pas… Pardonne-moi. »

Je me couche à ses côtés et le serre contre moi jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ralentisse me faisant savoir qu'il a enfin sombré dans le sommeil. Alors, rassurée, je me laisse à mon tour emporter dans les bras de Morphée…

-« Kate ? Kate réveille toi. »

-« Pas si fort Lex, tu vas réveiller ton père. »

2 mains qui me secouent vigoureusement me font sortir de ma torpeur. Je me redresse, prête à réprimander la jeune fille, mais son regard empli de désarroi me coupe dans mon élan. A la place, je me tourne vers la place où dort toujours Rick. Mais celle-ci est vide. Je refais face à l'adolescente

-« Où est ton père ? » Lui demandais-je perplexe.

Ses yeux qui s'embuent de larmes contenues me donnent ma réponse… Ne voulant pas y croire, je bondis du lit et me rue vers la salle de bains… Rien... Il n'y a aucune preuve du passage de Rick… Réalisant ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'enferme dans la pièce et laisse la détresse m'envahir… Ca avait l'air tellement vrai. Ma main sur sa joue, la chaleur qui m'avait traversé quand je l'avais touché, sa voix… Tout avait semblé si réel... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus de mes journées, il vienne aussi hanter mes rêves ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que jusque là, je parvenais à récupérer grâce à mes nuits sans rêves ni cauchemars ?

-« Kate, tu vas bien ? » Me demande la voix soucieuse d'Alexis de l'autre côté de la porte.

-« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je… J'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche. »

-« Ok. »

Le silence derrière la porte m'indique que je suis à nouveau seule. Je me déshabille et passe sous le jet brulant. Rapidement, mes larmes se mélangent à l'eau.

Assise sur le canapé avec un livre dans les mains, j'observe du coin de l'œil Mérédith préparer les sandwichs pour son pique-nique avec sa fille… En moins de 15 minutes, elle avait réussi à transformer la cuisine en véritable champs de bataille… Si j'avais eu le cœur à rire, j'aurai explosé depuis longtemps… Des pas dans les escaliers me font tourner la tête vers Lex qui fixe sa mère d'un air résigné.

Depuis 2 jours, elle n'adressait plus la parole à sa mère. Et si elle avait accepté cette sortie, c'était seulement parce que je le lui avais demandé… Après notre conversation, je lui avais promis que si cette journée se passait mal, je l'aiderai à mettre la femme dehors… Il fut un temps où j'avais été persuadé que Rick exagérait, mais, le vivant de l'intérieur actuellement, je ne pouvais que constater qu'il disait la vérité… Mérédith n'était vraiment pas faite pour être mère…

La jeune fille vient s'installer près de moi, puis se colle à mon flanc droit en posant sa tête sur mon épaule

-« Comment fais-tu pour continuer à avoir foi en ma mère ? » Me demande-t-elle désemparée.

-« Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »

-« Je le suis… Avec toi et Gram. » Rétorque-t-elle vivement.

Emue, je caresse sa chevelure rousse, dépose un baiser sur son crâne puis pose ma main sur son épaule que je presse doucement. Avant de pouvoir lui répliquer, elle poursuit

-«Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre. »

-« Quoi !... Pourquoi ! » M'exclamais-je surprise.

-« Je me plains alors que toi tu n'as plus ta maman. »

-« Tu n'es pas un monstre Lex. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable… Tu sais, chaque relation mère-fille est différente… Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'en avoir une merveilleuse avec la mienne. Je souh… »

-« Tu voudrais que j'en ai une aussi avec ma mère. » Termine-t-elle fataliste.

Pas pour la 1ière fois depuis l'arrivée de Mérédith, je remerciais le ciel d'avoir eu une mère comme l'avait été la mienne… Elle n'était plus, mais j'avais pu créer des liens indéfectibles avec elle. J'avais de fabuleux souvenirs de nos journées entre filles... Mais surtout, je m'étais toujours sentie aimé…

Alexis avait toujours sa mère, mais celle-ci était tellement centrée sur elle-même, qu'elle avait laissé sa fille sur le bord de la route sans s'inquiéter des conséquences… Sans l'amour inconditionnel de son père, Dieu sait ce qu'elle serait advenue en grandissant sans repère maternel… J'en ai malheureusement une petite idée dû à mon travail, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à l'image qui s'impose à mon cerveau… Alexis livide sur la table d'autopsie de Lanie…

-« Kate ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le ton soucieux de ma protégée me sort de mes songes

-« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je, n'ayant pas vraiment entendu ce qu'elle disait.

-« Ca va ? Parce que tu t'es mise à trembler. »

Hors de question que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée... Alors, j'opte pour une demi-vérité

-«Un mauvais souvenir mais je vais bien... Je promets. » Rajoutais-je précipitamment en voyant son regard troublé.

Nous restons dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis se redresse et pose ses yeux sur sa mère avant de revenir vers moi

-«C'est sa dernière chance. »

Malgré tout ce qu'elle en dit, la défection de sa mère ne la laisse pas indifférente… La tristesse, la douleur et la résignation dans ses yeux me brise le cœur. Et avant de comprendre ce que je fais, je déclare

-« Je t'aime Lex. »

Aussi surprise que moi, on reste quelques secondes à se fixer avant qu'elle ne se blottisse à nouveau dans mes bras et s'exclame

-« Je t'aime aussi Kate. »

La sortie s'étant soldée par un échec cuisant, à leurs retours, Lex avait ordonné à sa mère de quitter le loft et de retourner en Californie… Lui disant qu'elle serait très bien avec sa grand-mère et moi…

Cela faisait 4 jours que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles d'elle. Et je retrouvais, petit à petit, ma sérénité. Etant toujours en congés forcés, je partageais mon temps entre mon appart et le loft. Ou alors, je sortais, marchant sans but précis, juste pour éviter d'avoir à penser…

Presque 1 mois depuis la disparition de Rick, et l'espoir de le retrouver s'amenuisait à vue d'œil… Mon moral n'était pas au mieux de sa forme non plus… Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à chaque fois que je reprenais le dossier de mon écrivain et que j'en ressortais sans nouvelles informations... J'avais aussi de plus en plus l'impression d'abandonner l'homme qui m'avait sauvé de toutes les manières qu'il était possible de l'être… Et je ne me sentais plus digne de la confiance que Martha et Alexis me témoignaient…

Vous l'aurez compris… Moi, Katherine Beckett, j'étais, pour la 2ième fois de ma vie, en pleine dépression…

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews…

Voici la suite…

Chapitre 5 Depression and Fall

Malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, il faisait toujours chaud dans l'appartement. Pourtant, c'était une sensation de froid qui m'avait sorti de mon sommeil. Je me tourne sur le côté. Alexis ne s'y trouve plus. Je me redresse puis quitte le lit… En entrant dans la pièce de vie, j'aperçois Lex assise autour de la table de la salle à manger avec des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées sur celle-ci. Je m'approche puis m'assieds en face d'elle

-« Eh ! Tout va bien ? »

-'Non... Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire pour mon discours. Je ne veux pas le rater, mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien à exprimer. » Soupire-t-elle maussade.

-« Tu te mets trop de pression Lex… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ton père t'aurait dit s'il avait été là, mais je suis sûre qu'il serait d'accord avec moi en disant que les choses qui en valent le plus la peine dans la vie, sont souvent les plus difficiles... Laisse parler ton cœur et tu verras que tu trouveras beaucoup de choses à dire... Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est ce qui est vrai pour toi. » La réconfortais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout change, que tout va être différent et….. J'ai tellement peur Kate. » Dit-elle avec tristesse.

-« Peur de quoi ? »

-« D'avancer… D'aller de l'avant… » Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je me lève et vais la serrer dans mes bras… *_Sans papa à mes côtés_* Elle ne l'a pas prononcé, mais je sais qu'elle l'a pensé… Ne voulant pas la chagriner plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, je n'y fais aucune allusion quand je réponds

-«Alors écris le… Ca ferait un bon début tu ne crois pas ? » L'interrogeais-je, la gorge nouée.

-« Peut être… Merci Kate. » Réplique–t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes bras.

-« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Lui dis-je en m'écartant d'elle après avoir déposé un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne–« Et ne veille pas trop tard... Tu ne voudrais pas avoir une tête de déterrée devant toute l'assemblée ou bien t'endormir pendant ton oraison n'est ce pas ? » Terminais-je en m'éloignant vers la chambre...

De nouveau installée dans le lit, je me saisis du livre sur la table de nuit et me replonge dans sa lecture en attendant le retour de la jeune fille…

-«Kate ! Bouge-toi un peu ou on va être en retard à la remise des diplômes d'Alexis. » Hurle ma meilleure amie de derrière la porte de ma chambre.

-« Donne-moi 5 minutes et je suis dehors. »

J'étais habillée de pied en cap depuis un moment déjà. Seulement, je n'étais pas encore prête à faire face à ce qui allait inévitablement se produire… Les regards triste et de compassion de parfaits inconnus, leurs chuchotements… Tout ce que je détestais…

J'avais décidé d'arriver au dernier moment pour éviter toute cette mascarade... Mais c'était sans compter sur Lanie qui avait dû le sentir, car elle et les gars s'étaient pointés à mon appartement pour que nous nous rendions à la cérémonie ensemble.

-« Très bien. Mais si tu n'es pas descendue à ce moment-là, je lâche les garçons sur ta porte. » Menace-t-elle.

-« C'est bon j'arrive. » Répondais-je en soupirant tout en déverrouillant la porte et l'ouvrant pour me retrouver face à Lanie Parish.

Elle me détaille de la tête aux pieds... Ma tenue semble lui convenir parce qu'elle s'empare de mon bras et nous entraine au rez de chaussée où s'impatientent Kévin et Javier… Je les salue d'un hochement de tête… Et toujours sans un mot, je me saisis du camescope et de mon sac puis me dirige vers la sortie, suivie de mes amis, et nous quittons mon appartement.

Dans la voiture, les réflexions que j'avais laissées dans ma chambre reviennent m'envahir… Je ne devrai pas être celle qui doit écouter le discours de Lex. Je ne suis pas celle qui doit la voir recevoir son diplôme. Je ne suis pas celle qui doit la féliciter. Je ne suis pas celle qui doit être sur les photos… _Rick, c'était ta place pas la mienne… _Dans le reflet de ma vitre, je repère une larme qui glisse sur ma joue. Au lieu de stopper sa course, je la suis jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille s'écraser sur mon épaule.

La main chaude de mon amie qui se pose sur la mienne me fait tourner la tête vers elle. Elle me sourit.

_ « Merci. » Chuchotais-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle presse légèrement mes doigts… Je voudrai pouvoir la rassurer en lui disant que je vais bien, mais elle verrait immédiatement que je mens. Je sais qu'elle attend que je me confie à elle, mais je ne m'en sens pas encore capable...

Le silence dans l'auto est interrompu quand Ryan indique la direction de l'entrée de l'établissement à Esposito…

A la vue du parking bondé, une boule d'angoisse vient se loger dans mon estomac… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas y aller. Je ne pe… Mon attaque de panique se suspend lorsque je sens la portière s'ouvrir.

Je lève les yeux pour tomber dans ceux concernés de Lanie. Elle s'abaisse à ma hauteur puis pose sa main sur ma cuisse

-« Kate. Je sais que tu préfèrerais être ailleurs… Mais la jeune Castle a besoin de toi... C'est sa journée, et elle veut la passer avec les gens qu'elle aime…. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois te douter que ça l'est encore plus pour Alexis. » Me dit-elle avec douceur.

-« Je ne devrai… Sans moi elle… Castle est… » Bafouillais-je avant de m'arrêter en sentant les larmes affluer dans mes yeux.

-« Vous vous êtes disputés et tu lui as ordonné de sortir de ta vie… Mais lui as-tu demandé de quitter New-York ou le pays ? » M'interroge-t-elle passablement énervée.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » Me récriais-je d'un ton véhément.

-« Alors laisse tomber ta culpabilité. Elle ne sert à rien si ce n'est à te faire souffrir… Maintenant sors de ce véhicule qu'on puisse aller assister au grand moment de ta fille.» M'ordonne-t-elle en se relevant.

Loin de lui obéir, mon corps reste scotché à mon siège à l'entente du dernier mot…

-« KATHERINE BECKETT ! SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE CETTE VOITURE ! »

Son exclamation colérique me fait bondir hors de l'habitacle. Et tout en claquant la portière, je lui lance un regard meurtrier… Manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à l'exprimer à tout va…

Avec raideur, je la suis jusqu'au lieu de l'évènement… Plus on s'approche, et plus les battements de mon cœur se font désordonnés. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est faire volte-face et m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Je prends sur moi pour continuer de marcher en prenant de longues et lentes inspirations mais, sans prévenir, mes jambes se mettent à trembler. Prise de panique, je redresse la tête pour interpeller mon amie, mais celle-ci, qui ne s'est pas rendue compte de mon arrêt subit, est maintenant près de Martha et des types. Je décale mon attention sur le reste l'assistance… Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais quelqu'un... C'est alors que mon regard plonge dans celui d'Alexis. Et tout comme avec son père, je me perds dans ses iris bleus azurs… La ressemblance s'arrête là, parce qu'il n'y a aucune communication silencieuse entre nous... Tout de même, son regard bienveillant et soulagé me permet de reprendre le contrôle de mon être. Et, sans la quitter des yeux, je fais les derniers mètres qui me séparent de ma place. Avant de rompre le contact visuel, je lui fais un vrai sourire…

-« Il y a une vérité universelle que nous devons affronter qu'on le veuille ou non... Toute chose à une fin.

Même si j'ai tant attendu ce jour, je n'ai jamais aimé les fins… Le dernier jour de l'été, le dernier chapitre d'un bon livre, se séparer d'un ami.

Pourtant, toutes les fins sont inévitables. Les feuilles tombent, on ferme le livre, on dit adieu.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un de ces jours pour nous. On dit adieu à tout ce qui nous réconfortait, tout ce qui était confortable. Nous avançons.

Mais même si l'on s'en va et que c'est douloureux, il y a certaines personnes qui font tellement partie de nous, qu'elles seront à nos côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Elles sont notre port d'attache, notre étoile polaire et ces petites voix au fond de notre cœur qui seront avec nous. ALWAYS. » Termine Alexis émue aux larmes en me fixant dans les yeux.

A travers mes propres larmes, je vois sa main se refermer sur le pendentif autour de son cou… Un pendentif que je lui ai offert et qui représente un livre ouvert avec gravé dessus *ILY PAPA*…

Quand les applaudissements se tarissent, la cérémonie de remise des diplômes débute enfin.

Après la traditionnelle séance de photos, nous désertons les lieux pour nous rendre au Old Hunt…

Je me réveille en sursaut… Alexis, qui se situe à mes côtés, est en pleurs… Attristée d'avoir, encore une fois, perturbé le repos de la jeune fille par un de mes cauchemars, je la prends dans mes bras et lui murmure des mots doux pour l'apaiser... Elle finit par retomber dans l'assoupissement et après l'avoir rallongé, je me couche moi aussi et m'efforce de retrouver le sommeil….

A mon réveil, je suis seule dans la chambre… A la vue du drap embrouillé au pied du lit, le souvenir de la nuit dernière me revient à l'esprit. Dans un grognement agacé, j'enfouis profondément ma tête dans l'oreiller et ferme les yeux. Priant pour la venue d'Hypnos, le Dieu du sommeil… Mais celui-ci ne satisfait pas à mon désir… Mon épuisement sous le bras, je sors du lit et me rend dans la salle de bains pour me rafraichir… L'image que me renvoie le miroir est affligeante Les poches sous mes yeux sont si profondes, qu'elles pourraient rivaliser avec le grand Canyon. Mes cernes foncés me donnent l'air d'une boxeuse en récupération après 1 combat et mes yeux rougis me révèlent que j'ai pleuré… Un gros chantier en perspective pour camoufler tout ça…

En sortant de la pièce, mon regard fatigué tombe sur le réveil digital… 10h19… J'hésite sur annuler ou pas mon déjeuner avec mon paternel. Mais parce que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, je continue ma routine matinale… Après un petit en-cas sans faim, je retourne dans la chambre et me prépare, pour ensuite me rendre jusque chez mon père…

Sur le chemin, mes pensées se tournent vers Rick, et je sens une boule se former dans ma trachée… Aujourd'hui, cela fait 1 mois que mon partenaire a été abattu... La veille au soir, Lex avait proposé de laisser tomber sa sortie entre amies pour rester avec moi, mais je l'avais convaincu que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle change ses plans pour lui. Martha avait aussi tenté de se désister de ses obligations, mais un regard noir et la promesse que je ne resterai pas seule, l'avais incité à ne rien chambouler… Parce que j'étais quasi certaine que l'actrice contacterait mon père pour s'assurer que je ne resterai pas par moi-même, j'avais donc appelé ce dernier pour un repas père/fille… Il avait tout de suite proposé que je vienne le retrouver chez lui. Fallait pas être grand clerc pour se rendre compte que son invitation n'avait que pour seul but de me faire sortir de la ville, car il avait compris que tout me rappelait Rick… Et même si j'avais des doutes sur la réussite de son plan, car Castle était toujours avec moi, j'avais accepté…

Un coup assené sur ma voiture me fait sursauter et, avec stupeur, je découvre mon géniteur devant moi. Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon et constate que je suis garée dans son allée… Incroyable ! J'étais parvenue à destination sans en avoir conscience… J'éteins le moteur puis sort du véhicule et vais rejoindre mon père qui se tient toujours devant le capot. Il m'enserre dans ses bras et je fais de même. Son bras passé autour de mes épaules, il me conduit à l'intérieur…

L'odeur de pain d'épice m'agresse délicieusement les narines. Il nous installe sur le canapé et toujours sans briser le contact, il me tend un verre de jus d'orange. Je l'accepte sans entrain et plonge mon regard dans le liquide. Immédiatement, une image de Rick me tendant un verre identique apparait dans mon esprit. Et, perdant la lutte contre mes canaux lacrymaux, mes larmes se libèrent pour aller se déverser en flots continu sur mes pommettes… Mon père me retire avec empressement le verre des mains pour juste après m'étreindre à lui farouchement… Pour une journée sans devoir penser à Rick, c'est loupé… Patiemment, il me laisse évacuer ma douleur… Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre son comportement lors de la mort de ma mère, où il était absent, à aujourd'hui, où il est me consolant comme il le faisait quand j'étais malheureuse enfant…

Après un détour par la salle de bains pour me redonner figure humaine, je rejoins mon père à la cuisine. Où, ensemble, nous préparons des lasagnes au chèvre et épinards…

Pendant que le plat cuit, nous allons nous assoir dans la balancelle qui se trouve sur la véranda. D'une légère poussée du bout du pied, je mets en route l'oscillation… La sérénité de l'endroit est de temps en temps troublée par le piaillement agréable des oiseaux... On reste là, sans parler, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre…

Pendant le repas, on discute de tout et de rien… Bien que l'éléphant dans la pièce ne soit pas loin… Après un café pour mon père et un verre de thé glacé pour moi, nous retournons dans le salon et nous installons sur le canapé

-« Tu veux en parler ? » Demande doucement mon père.

-« On n'est pas obligé. »

-« Katie ! Je te connais. Je sais qu'il est dans tes pensées… à tout moment… Tout comme l'est ta mère pour moi. »

-« Ca fait un mois aujourd'hui… Je croyais que la douleur s'atténuerait mais c'est le contraire… Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi disparait. Les souvenirs qui resurgissent font plus mal qu'au début… J'ai… Il me manque tellement papa… » Lui avouais-je péniblement.

-« Je sais mon ange. Et j'en suis désolé... Si je le pouvais, j'emporterai la souffrance loin de toi…. Je suis désemparé parce que Rick est celui qui t'a fait sortir du gouffre dans lequel aujourd'hui tu es retombée. Et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour pouvoir t'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle perte… Je ne l'ai rencontré que 2 fois, mais je sais à quel point tu étais importante pour lui. Il t'ai… »

-« 2 fois ? » L'interrompais-je en me redressant et en le fixant dans les yeux… J'étais certaine de ne pas l'avoir présenté à Rick avant l'enterrement de Roy…

Il brise notre contact visuel et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole

-« Je suis… Roy m'a appelé, il était inquiet pour toi. Il avait essayé de te faire stopper l'enquête mais sans succès. Il m'a dit que tu prenais trop de risque et je lui ai répondu que tu ne m'écouterais pas… Je ne pouvais rien faire, mais je pensais que quelqu'un d'autre le pourrait. Il tenait à toi, et en tant que père, je savais qu'il comprendrait mon inquiétude. Alors je suis allé voir Rick et je lui ai demandé de te faire abandonner l'affaire… Mais même lui n'y est pas parvenu. » Finit-il tristement.

J'étais choquée… Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi il était venu me voir. Et moi, je l'avais rembarré et lui avais sorti des choses que je ne pensais pas... Je m'en étais prise à lui alors qu'il ne faisait ça que pour accéder à la supplique de mon père et parce qu'il m'aimait… J'aurai souhaité pouvoir en vouloir à mon père d'avoir agi dans mon dos, mais tout ce que j'étais capable de faire à cet instant, c'était de me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour avoir été aussi aveugle en ignorant les sentiments des personnes qui m'aimaient…

-« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et parc… »

-« QUOI ?... QUAND ? » Me coupe-t-il en me faisant face. Rompant notre étreinte par la même occasion.

Honteuse, je fixe mon regard sur mes mains croisées sur mes genoux

-« Après que je me sois prise la balle, il m'a supplié de tenir le coup, de rester avec lui… Et il a dit qu'il m'aimait... J'ai perdu connaissance juste après. Quand je me suis réveillée et qu'il est venu me voir, je lui ai dit que je ne me souvenais plus de rien. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

Son ton réprobateur me hérisse le poil et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je rétorque

-« J'étais avec Josh et je n'é… »

-« Ce type était un crétin. Il ne te méritait pas... Si je n'avais pas étais aussi angoissé pour toi, je lui aurai mis avec plaisir mon poing dans la figure. »

Me rappelant ce que Lanie m'avait dit, je ne peux que confirmer…

La discussion se termine d'elle-même après ça...

Quand la pendule de l'entrée sonne 15 h, je décide de rentrer. Après les embrassades, je quitte la maison direction mon appartement…

-« Lève-toi… S'il te plait Rick, relève-toi !... N'abandonne pas… Ne m'abandonne pas… Pense à ta mère et ta fille… Elles ont besoin de toi… NON RICK ! Non, réveille-toi… S'il te plait, ne t'endors pas… Ne nous laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas… CASTLE ! »

Je me redresse avec violence. Mon rythme cardiaque frôle le plafond et des perles de sueurs coulent le long de mon échine… 4 jours que mes nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars horribles où je voyais Rick lutter pour sa survie devant les sourires pervers de ses geôliers … 4 jours depuis qu'Alexis était partie chez Paige… Et autant de temps que Martha était allée rendre visite à une de ses vieilles amies... Cette dernière ne devait pas revenir avant 3 ou 4 jours encore… Mais heureusement pour moi, Lex rentrait cet après midi… Ca pouvait sembler égocentrique de ma part, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ça encore longtemps…

Avec effort, je délaisse le lit et enlève les draps puis pénètre dans la salle de bains où je commence par déposer la literie dans la corbeille puis me déshabille et entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude sur mon corps crispé est tout d'abord douloureuse mais, peu à peu, la sensation disparait en même temps que mes épaules se détendent…

Ce sont nos premières séparations nocturnes et je me fais du souci pour la jeune fille … Parvient-elle à dormir ? Fait-elle des cauchemars ?... Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-elle pas ?...

POV de Martha

Depuis quelques jours, l'état de Kate me préoccupait… Elle avait de nouveau perdu l'appétit et elle était redevenue taciturne... Elle s'ingéniait à nous le cacher… Je ne savais pas pour ma petite fille, mais moi, je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais reconnaitre les signes d'une dépression pour en avoir été sujette il y a plusieurs années... J'avais essayé de lui parler mais elle avait toujours réussi à esquiver la discussion... Une vraie tête de mule... J'avais été tenté de prévenir son père mais j'avais eu peur de me la mettre à dos... J'attendais alors le moment propice pour revenir à la charge… Chose ardue car Kate analysait tous mes gestes et devinait toutes mes tentatives d'approche… J'avais donc décidé de la laisser tranquille… Pour le moment… J'avais alors accepté l'invitation de mon amie à Baltimore...

Mais après 4 jours à me ronger les sangs et une longue conversation avec Agathe, j'avais préféré reprendre le chemin de New-York…..

En pénétrant dans le Loft, je suis accueillie par de la musique qui s'échappe de la chambre de mon fils. Je me dirige vers elle et quand j'arrive sur le seuil de celle-ci, la vision devant moi m'arrache le cœur… Kate est recroquevillée sur elle-même, le corps secoué de sanglots et elle se bascule d'avant en arrière. Elle est entourée d'une multitude de feuilles de papiers et de photos qui sont disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce. Je distingue aussi un sac de voyage bondé posé sur le fauteuil près de la porte. En avançant précautionneusement dans la salle, je vois des photographies de Rick et des photos d'une femme que je reconnais comme étant la mère de la détective… Sans lire les feuillets, je sais qu'ils appartiennent aux dossiers de sa mère et de Richard… Je contourne le sommier et m'installe doucement près de Kate. Dans sa main se trouve la chaine de sa mère mais aussi une copie de Histoires extraordinaires d'Edgar Allan Poe qu'elle a pressé contre son cœur…. Je me saisis de la télécommande de la chaine-hifi sur la table de chevet et appuie sur le bouton OFF. Ensuite, avec douceur, je repousse ses cheveux qui me cachent son visage. Elle n'a aucune réaction à mon geste… Signe qu'elle ne va pas bien… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle craque? Et depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ?...

Je passe ma main dans sa chevelure que je caresse tendrement comme je le faisais avec Richard quand il avait un chagrin… Seuls les bruits de ses gémissements sont perceptibles dans la pièce. Et, au bout d'un moment, ses balancements se font moins importants…..

Cette dépression était à prévoir. Depuis plus d'1 mois, elle restait forte pour Alexis et moi-même… Et, enfermées dans notre douleur et parce que nous avions pris son soutien pour acquis, nous n'avions pas pris en compte la sienne…

-« Kate ?... Katherine ? » Cette fois, j'obtiens un mouvement. Elle ouvre les yeux et quand elle m'aperçoit, elle recule et se détourne de moi. Ne le prenant pas personnellement mais préférant lui laisser son espace, je m'attelle à ramasser tout ce qui se trouve sur le lit.

-« Chaque jour, je retrouve les meurtriers d'inconnus… Il avait promis de rester à mes côtés … Je le déteste… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à retrouver ceux qui ont fait du mal aux personnes que j'aime ?... Je me déteste de le détester… Je n'y arriverai pas sans lui… Pourquoi tous les gens qui me sont chers m'abandonnent… Je veux qu'il revienne … J'ai besoin de lui… » Annonce-t-elle dans un discours décousu et à l'agonie.

Je l'observe affligée…Elle en a tellement sur le cœur, que ses propos sortent sans ordres... Et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit à moi qu'elle s'adresse.

Je me rapproche du lit. Elle est toujours en position fœtale, mais elle a lâché son livre qu'elle a remplacé par 1 photo de mon fils et qu'elle effleure du bout des doigts..

-« Tu n'es pas seule Kate… Tu nous as aidés... Maintenant, laisse nous t'aider à notre tour. »

-« Pourquoi vous ne me détestez pas ? C'est ma faute... Tout est de ma faute… Pourquoi je ne ressens rien ?… Il disait pourtant qu'on était connecté… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment mort ?... Je suis une égoïste… Si j'étais un meilleur flic, j'aurai déjà retrouvé le sniper et le dragon et celui qui a tiré sur Rick...»

Elle passait d'un sujet à l'autre, mais au moins, elle commençait à se libérer et vu son état d'esprit, ça macérait dans sa tête depuis longtemps. Je m'avance jusqu'à me tenir près de ses hanches. Sans geste brusque, je m'assieds sur le bord du matelas

-« Quand Richard avait 9 ans, il est venu me voir dans les coulisses d'un de mes spectacles et m'a lancé un ultimatum... Soit je rentrais avec lui sur le champ, soit il quittait la maison... Je lui ai dit de ne pas faire l'enfant et de rentrer à la maison… Pendant que j'étais sur scène, la police est apparue et elle m'a appris que la babysitter les avait appelés parce que mon fils n'était plus dans sa chambre et que celle-ci était sens dessus dessous. Ils ont pensé à un enlèvement mais je leurs ai dit que je l'avais vu plus tôt et qu'il avait menacé de s'enfuir si je ne rentrais pas avec lui. Ils ont voulu savoir pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, et j'ai été incapable de répondre… Il a été ramené à la maison 8 jours plus tard… Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait voulu me quitter, il a répondu *Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne veux pas de moi.* Je lui ai assuré que c'était faux et il a rétorqué,* Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu serais rentrée avec moi pour fêter mon anniversaire.*… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'avec la troupe, nous lui avions préparé une fête…. Enfin bref… Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que depuis qu'il est enfant, quand il ne parvient pas à obtenir ce qui lui tient vraiment à cœur, il s'exile… Ce n'était pas sa 1ière fois… Voilà pourquoi je ne te déteste pas... Et tu as tort, tu es un excellent flic. » Terminais-je en espérant l'avoir quelque peu soulagé.

Elle se redresse pour s'assoir jambes pliées me faisant face. Les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, elle me fixe

-« Vous croyez qu'il est toujours en vie ? Vous ressentez quelque chose ? » Me demande-t-elle avec une once d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Je n'ai aucun ressenti… Et même si je fais mon travail de deuil, une partie de moi continue à espérer qu'il est en vie quelque part et que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui... Et qu'un jour, il nous reviendra. »

-« Il a survécu à un enfermement dans un container frigorifique, il a esquivé des balles, il a désamorcé une bombe sale, il est sorti indemne d'une prise d'otage avec explosion et il s'est extrait d'une voiture qui s'abîmait dans l'Hudson… Il s'en est toujours tiré alors qu'il baignait chaque jour dans le danger… Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver dans cette position et ne pas s'en sortir? »

Si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait probablement crié cette phrase avec colère… Au lieu de cela, elle l'avait exprimé avec un ton démoralisé.

-« C'est de mon fils que l'on parle... Y avait que lui pour se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles sans même le chercher. »

Un petit rire s'échappe de sa gorge ce qui fait naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres… Voulant profiter de son attention je demande

-« J'étais sur le point de me faire livrer du chinois, tu veux quelque chose ? »

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim… Mais je veux bien une de leurs soupes. » Me répond-t-elle faiblement.

-« Ok. »

Je me redresse et après un dernier sourire, m'éloigne.

-« Il était où ? »

Je me retourne vers Kate… Pas la peine de lui demander de quoi elle parle

-« Il s'était réfugié chez sa marraine qui vivait dans le Lower East Side.»

Sans autres paroles, je sors de la pièce…..

POV de Kate

-« Allez Rick, redresse toi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant… Ne les laisse pas gagner…NON ! S'il te plait, ne ferme pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas encore… Reste avec moi… CASTLE ! NONNN !»….

J'avais perdu le contrôle… La situation m'avait glissé entre les doigts à la seconde où je m'étais réveillée d'un énième cauchemar et que j'avais reconnu la chanson qui résonnait dans la chambre... Piano Man… J'avais alors senti mon corps se tendre puis se relâcher brusquement dans des tremblements incontrôlables suivis d'une sensation de chute libre interminable..

J'avais commencé à suffoquer et j'avais eu beau prendre des inspirations, j'avais manqué d'oxygène… Et subitement, plus rien... Plus rien si ce n'était qu'une immense tristesse et un grand désespoir qui m'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les ténèbres…

L'intervention providentielle de Martha avait mis un terme à ma descente infernale…

Lors du retour d'Alexis, il n'y paraissait plus... J'avais fait l'effort de sortir du lit et avais rangé la chambre avant de prendre une douche. Martha n'avait rien dit de ma crise et je l'en avais remercié intérieurement… Et malgré mon inquiétude, je n'avais pas demandé à l'adolescente si elle avait eu des problèmes de sommeil de peur qu'elle ne me pose la même question…..


	6. Chapter 6

Après une longue attente dont je suis désolée, voici le nouveau chapitre…

Merci à tous pour vos comms…

Sans plus attendre, la suite.

Chapitre 6 Resignation and suffering

POV de Kate

2 journées étaient passées depuis ma petite crise… OK ! Grosse crise… Et je remerciais intérieurement Martha de ne pas en avoir fait mention devant sa petite-fille ou quiconque de notre entourage.

Toutefois, son comportement envers moi avait changé. Elle me couvait telle une mère poule... Il y a quelques temps en arrière, je m'en serai fortement offusquée et je l'aurai repoussé... Mais aujourd'hui, j'acceptais enfin le fait que j'avais besoin de cela… J'étais prête à accepter l'aide d'autrui. Et pour le moment, c'était de celle de Martha que j'avais besoin…Je savais que je n'y arriverai pas seule et puis, comme me l'avait dit Alexis, Rick n'aurait pas voulu que je sombre… Je la laissais donc veiller sur moi… Et je dois avouer que c'était agréable d'avoir une présence maternelle à mes côtés... A peine la pensée a-t-elle traversée mon cerveau, que je me fige de stupéfaction attendant la douleur.

Contre toute attente, cette petite constatation, anodine pour certains, n'apporte pas la souffrance que j'étais certaine de ressentir… Surtout quand on sait à quel point j'adorai ma mère... Je songe au fait que c'est elle qui aurait dû être en train de me consoler… Et j'en viens à penser aussi, que si ma mère avait toujours été en vie, je n'aurai jamais rencontré Castle et je ne serai jamais tombée amoureuse de lui… Et j'en viens alors à spéculer, que Rick et ma mère devaient probablement être ensemble maintenant… Et quand je le fais remarquer à Martha et que celle-ci me regarde les larmes aux yeux, je réalise ce que je viens de dire… MON DIEU ! Je venais d'accepter la mort de Rick... Sans pouvoir les en empêcher, mes larmes se précipitent hors de mes yeux et je fonds en larmes dans les bras de Martha. Elle m'accompagne dans ma peine… Et sans la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison, nous aurions pu rester ainsi encore longtemps…

Martha se lève et va répondre pendant que je récupère un semblant d'apparence humaine... Je passe les mains dans ma chevelure embrouillée puis fais disparaitre les derniers vestiges de mes pleurs.

-« Allo ?... Non, je suis Martha Rodgers… Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui voulez ?… Très bien. Ne quittez pas, je vais la chercher. »

Pendant la conversation je m'étais retournée et quand Martha avait demandé qui était son correspondant, je m'étais relevée, prête à intervenir contre un paparazzi ou un fan un peu trop zélé. Mais quand je l'avais entendu dire qu'elle venait me chercher, car ce ne pouvait être que moi, puisque Lex n'était pas là, je m'étais avancée vers elle et elle n'eut qu'à me tendre l'appareil.

Je m'en empare tout en la questionnant du regard. Elle me retourne un haussement d'épaules puis se rend dans la cuisine.

-« Allo ? »

-« Mlle Beckett ? » Me demande une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Oui. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

-« Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui peux vous aider… Je me prénomme Othman Ubach et je vis à Dortmund en Allemagne. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois et demi, Rick s'est présenté à ma porte. Il avait besoin d'un pied à terre pour quelques jours. Je l'ai invité à rester mais très vite, mon boulot m'a contraint à quitter le pays. Je l'ai donc laissé seul chez moi…I semaines alors que j'étais toujours en Chine, j'ai appris ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Et j'en suis désolé. Là, je viens de rentrer en Allemagne et en revenant chez moi, ayant appris que personne ne savait où il se trouvait, j'ai fouillé ma maison pour essayer de découvrir des indices sur où il avait pu aller… Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé pour le localiser… Mais dans mon armoire, j'ai découvert une boite contenant des photos de vous, une clé USB ainsi qu'un calepin vous étant destiné. Il avait scotché une note me demandant de la brûler... Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai accédé à sa requête, mais je pense que vu la situation, la décision de s'en débarrasser ou pas vous revient… Si vous souhaitez que je vous l'envoie, je le ferai. Si vous préférez que je fasse ce que Rick désirait, je le ferai également. »

Son monologue m'avait totalement ébranlé… Nos recherches s'étaient justement arrêtées en Allemagne où nous avions été incapables de découvrir où s'était trouvé son point de chute... Et, pour ma part, même si cet Othman ne nous en apprenait pas plus, savoir qu'il n'avait pas été totalement seul me rassérénai quelque peu… En même temps, j'étais un tant soit peu appréhensive par le contenu de cette boite… Et plus particulièrement par ce que pouvait renfermer les pages du calepin…

Surmontant ma crainte, je me reprends et répond

-« Je vous serai reconnaissante si vous pouviez me la faire parvenir… Et… Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourrai-je savoir comment vous avez connu Cas… Rick ? »

-« Ce n'est pas indiscret du tout… I ans, alors que j'étais en voyage d'affaire à New-York, un homme dans la rue m'a agressé et poignardé dans l'estomac devant des dizaines de témoins. Personne ne s'est interposé à part Rick. Sans son intervention, je serai certainement mort. Il a mis en fuite le type et a fait pression sur la plaie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours... Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais il est venu me rendre visite tous les jours. Puis quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, comme je ne pouvais pas prendre l'avion pour rentrer chez moi, il m'a hébergé chez lui et à veiller à mon bien-être. Depuis, nous sommes restés en contact. Et quand l'un de nous est dans le pays de l'autre, nous nous rendons visites.»

Je n'étais nullement étonné par le comportement de Rick... Si au début de notre partenariat j'avais pris ça pour de l'inconscience, j'avais très vite découvert qu'il était toujours prêt à aider et protéger les innocents au détriment de sa propre sécurité…Et j'en avais souvent fait les frais ces 4 dernières années…

La voix dans mon oreille me sort de mes pensées

-«Je vous expédie la boite au plus vite. Et j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances et en personne. »

-« Merci Mr Ubach. Et le plaisir était partagé. »

-« Au revoir Mlle Beckett. »

-« Au revoir Mr Ubach. »

A peine ai-je reposé le combiné sur son socle, que l'actrice s'approche de moi, m'attendant pour lui relater la teneur de ma discussion

-« Martha ? Vous connaissez un certain Othman Ubach ? »

-« Non… Quoi que ce nom me dise quelque chose. Pourquoi ? »

-« C'était lui au bout du fil… Il m'a dit être un ami de Rick et que votre fils s'était réfugié chez lui en Allemagne. »

Ce qui confirmait ce que m'avait appris Martha lors de ma crise. Sauf que cette fois, il avait carrément quitté le pays… Ce qui en disait long sur son affliction… Et j'en étais l'unique responsable.

-« Effectivement, je me souviens de lui… Pauvre homme. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré car à ce moment-là, j'étais en Californie pour un film, mais à mon retour Richard m'avait tout raconté… On n'en a plus jamais reparlé depuis. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était resté en contact avec lui. Bien que venant de mon fils, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner… Sinon, pourquoi n'appelle-t-il que maintenant ? »

-« Il était à l'autre bout du monde quand il a appris pour Rick. Il vient juste de rentrer chez lui et à essayer de trouver quelques infos qui aideraient à le retrouver… Mais rien. »

Je ne lui parlais pas de la boite car des dire d'Othman, elle m'était destinée. Et je voulais d'abord passer par elle avant de leurs en faire part.

-« C'est incroyable !… Comment peut-il avoir disparu ! Et que font les hautes autorités pour tenter de le retrouver ! Est-ce qu'au moins ils ont entamés des recherches ? Est-ce qu'ils sont ne ser…. »

Je pose ma main sur son bras pour attirer son attention

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est des grands pontes, mais je sais que l'équipe de l'agent Jordan Shaw au FBI, continue d'enquêter… Certes ils n'ont encore rien trouvé de nouveau, mais ils n'abandonneront pas... Ca leurs prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais ils nous le ramèneront. » L'informais-je pour la rassurer autant que moi-même… Parce qu'ils avaient beau avoir un grand pouvoir d'action et être disséminés un peu partout dans le monde, il y avait encore des pays où ils n'avaient aucune autorité ni possibilité d'action… Sans parler des endroits reculés du globe où personne n'osait s'aventurer… Et certainement pas Rick qui avait un minimum besoin de confort… Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, dans son état d'esprit actuel, il aurait été capable de n'importe quoi.

Semblant quelque peu tranquillisée par mes paroles, la matriarche me sourit puis grimpe dans sa chambre….

Après une soirée morose et une nuit à me tourner et retourner dans le lit, j'avais fini par me vêtir d'une tenue de sport et sortir de l'appartement dans l'espoir de me changer les idées et de cesser de penser à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir trouver dans cette fameuse boite… C'est donc épuisée par mes 10 km de courses et le corps en sueur, que je franchis les portes du bâtiment pour être interrompue par le portier

-« Bonjour Mlle Beckett… Vous tombez bien. J'allais justement monter chez vous... Je viens de réceptionner un colis pour vous. »

Au mot colis, mon cœur rate un battement. Je pensais avoir un jour de plus pour me préparer mais, comme souvent, rien ne se passait comme je le souhaitais. Avec un léger sourire tremblant je m'empare de la boite

-« Bonjour à vous aussi Daniel… Et merci beaucoup. » Lui dis-je anxieuse.

-« De rien Mlle et passez une bonne journée. » Répond-il en retournant à son poste. Me laissant seule dans l'entrée avec mon colis... Comme si elle risquait de me sauter à la figure, je maintiens le paquet à bout de bras tout le long du chemin jusque dans la chambre de Rick où dort toujours Alexis... Pas encore le courage d'affronter le contenu, telle la boite de pandore, je me rends avec celle-ci dans la salle de bain et passe sous la douche… Contre ma volonté, mes yeux se portent régulièrement vers ce fichu colis… A la fin, je gagne tout de même le combat, parce que lorsque je quitte la pièce, il est toujours intact... Je marche jusqu'au dressing où je dépose la boite derrière mes pantalons. Je ne suis pas encore disposée à l'ouvrir mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'ouvre non plus… Une fois vêtue, je retourne dans la chambre, jette un œil sur Lex puis me dirige vers la cuisine…

Tout en buvant mon café, je me suis plongée dans la lecture du journal. Pourtant, mon esprit ne cesse de dériver vers l'objet qui se trouve caché derrière mes pantalons. Mais encore une fois je gagne la lutte… Après avoir promis à mon cerveau de passer par le colis dès que la maison serait vidée de ses 2 autres habitantes bien sûr…..

3 heures avant d'enfin me retrouver seule… A pas de fourmi, je m'approche de ma cachette puis me saisis de la boite qui peut, ou me faire aller mieux, ou pire me faire tomber encore plus bas… Je me dirige droit sur le lit ou je me jette plus que je ne m'assoie et dépose la boite devant moi.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la respiration courte et les mains tremblantes, j'arrache le ruban adhésif qui retient les pans du carton d'envoi. Je me débarrasse du morceau de chatterton puis écarte les rabats… Et là, sur un lit de petits tubes en polystyrène, une boite en bois rectangulaire… Je m'en saisie délicatement avant d'éloigner le carton inutile. Après 1 grande inspiration, je soulève le couvercle et, comme me l'avait dit Othman, j'aperçois des photos me représentants. Sans m'y intéresser d'avantage, je les sors de leurs prisons de bois puis les délaisse pour me concentrer sur le calepin, portant mon prénom, devant mes yeux. Je l'attrape et l'ouvre avant de changer d'avis.

_* Chère Kate,_

_Je t'écris ces mots bien que je sache parfaitement que tu ne les liras jamais… _

_Un homme sage m'a dit un jour, qu'au lieu d'utiliser mes poings pour faire partir la douleur émotionnelle, il était plus simple et surtout moins dangereux de l'écrire… Et il avait raison._

_Quand je suis parti de chez toi, je me suis précipité dans un bar et ai bu plus que de raison. A mon réveil, j'étais allongé dans une cellule avec la tête prête à exploser et le corps en feu… Mais tu sais quoi ?... Malgré la douleur, je me sentais bien… Parce que pendant les quelques heures qui ont suivis, je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à toi… J'ai donc continué sur ma lancée._

_Aujourd'hui, ça fait 10 jours que tu m'as rayé de ta vie et je me suis déjà retrouvé 6 fois en cellule pour avoir déclenché une bagarre… Il n'y a eu aucunes poursuites parce que j'ai utilisé ma notoriété. Et tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait?... Parce que je sais que tu détestes ça._

_Il m'aura fallu une lacération profonde dans la chair de mon bras et un innocent envoyé à l'hôpital, pour me souvenir des mots de cet homme..._

_Tout ça à cause de toi..*_

_* __Chère__ Kate,_

_L'alcool n'a plus aucun effet sur moi… _

_Je ne peux plus me battre et maintenant je ne peux même plus me souler. _

_Mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie… Tu m'as tout pris…_

_J'ai voulu t'oublier dans les bras d'autres femmes, mais même ça tu me l'as enlevé… J'ai eu beau choisir des femmes à ton entière opposée, je n'ai pas pu… Et pendant que toi tu couches avec Dieu sait qui, moi je suis condamné à regarder ma vie pitoyable passée._

_Tu peux être fière de toi Beckett, tu as réussi à mettre Richard Castle KO.*_

_* Kate,_

_Cet après-midi, je suis parti me balader pour ne pas devenir fou seul avec mes pensées, et au détour d'un chemin, je suis tombé sur un verger de cerisiers… Tout ce que je tentais d'oublier est revenu me frapper en plein visage… _

_J'ai maudis le propriétaire du verger, j'ai maudis mes pas de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici et je t'ai maudis. Une odeur et un fruit que j'adorai avant, maintenant, ils me répugnent._

_Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste de m'avoir rendu si pathétique… Mais je me déteste encore plus parce que malgré tout ce que j'endure, je continue de t'aimer.*_

_* __Kate__,_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à écrire ton prénom… _

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais __en__colère__ furieux contre beaucoup d'autres personnes… Non, ce privilège t'est réservé…_

_Hier, je suis arrivé chez un de mes amis et je lui ai tout expliqué… A la fin de notre conversation, j'étais si remonté contre toi, que j'ai balancé la bouteille de Whisky, que nous avions entamé, contre le mur la brisant… Oth a voulu me calmer, mais au lieu de ça, je m'en suis pris à lui et lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure… _

_Reparler de notre dernière dispute m'a empêché de fermer l'œil de la nuit… Des tonnes de questions n'ont pas cessé de tourner dans ma tête…_

_Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour tourner la page ?_

_T'es-tu rendue compte du mal que tu m'avais fait ?_

_Te sens-tu un minimum coupable pour ce qu'il s'est produit ?_

_Est-ce que tu m'as rayé de ta vie même au poste ?_

_Est-ce que je suis devenu un sujet tabou ? _

_As-tu été une seule fois sincère avec moi au cours de ces 4 dernières années ?_

_Et tellement d'autres… Mais inutile de m'y attarder parce que je n'obtiendrai jamais de réponses.* _

_J'ai déposé mon cœur à tes pieds en croyant que tu veillerais sur lui. Mais tu l'as piétiné, broyé puis jeté comme on se déleste d'un sac de détritus… Tu as joué avec mes sentiments, tu m'as laissé croire à un possible *Nous*… _

_Dieu sait que je t'aurai donné le monde si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurai même pris une balle pour toi sans aucune hésitation. _

_Je t'ai offert ce que je n'avais jamais donné à aucune autre femme, l'accès total à ma famille._

_Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, et même ça tu l'as souillé… Tu as feins l'amnésie pendant des mois… Tu n'as pas même eu le courage de me dire en face que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques… Je ne t'aurai jamais cru aussi sans cœur… Et c'est là que le bât blesse, j'étais tellement subjugué et amoureux de toi, que j'ai tout enduré parce que ça me permettais de rester à tes côtés… Même si c'était dur et douloureux, j'étais prêt à attendre jusqu'à ce que ton mur s'effondre…_

_*Always* Je le pensais… Seulement voilà, toute notre relation était basée sur le mensonge…*_

_Ce matin, à mon réveil, j'avais la haine contre toi… Je n'ai même pas cherché à en connaître la raison….. C'est peut-être parce que tout ce qui peux me rappeler toi, me mets en rage._

_Et je suis tellement furibond, que j'en viens à espérer que tu ne retrouves jamais le commanditaire du meurtre de ta mère… Parce que ça signifierait que tu passerais le reste de ta vie dans la souffrance. Et rien que d'y penser me mets encore plus en colère… Parce que je réalise quel genre d'homme je suis en train de devenir et ça me dégoute… Je me dégoute de t'avoir laissé avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi… _

_Tu as pris tout ce que je te donnais. Et en retour, qu'est-ce que j'ai obtenu de toi?... Rien… Tu m'as rabaissé, humilié, ignoré, traité comme de la merde… Jusqu'à il y a peu, je remerciais le tueur de l'affaire Tysdale de nous avoir réuni… A ce jour, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurai 1000 fois préféré me faire renverser par une voiture ou un bus… _

_Tu as dit que j'étais nuisible. Eh Bien, je te retourne le compliment !… *_

_* Katherine Beckett,_

_C'est la dernière fois que j'écris sur ce calepin. Pour fêter ça, j'ai fait l'effort de mettre ton prénom et même ton nom… De toute façon, c'est aussi la dernière fois que je les écrirais… Dans quelques semaines, toutes traces de toi auront disparu dans le feu… _

_J'ai enfin trouvé ce qui me permettra à mon tour de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant. _

_Après cela, je pourrai alors rentrer auprès de ma fille et de ma mère et reprendre ma vie… En laissant derrière moi la parenthèse Kate Beckett._

_Je pourrai te souhaiter de passer le reste de ta vie dans le malheur, mais je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de devenir un homme acariâtre et méchant…_

_Alors, tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est qu'un jour tu trouves ce que tu recherches._

_Adieu… *_

Je referme le petit carnet effondrée et les larmes dévalant mes joues… Je savais que je lui avais fait du mal, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que c'était aussi profond… J'avais menti pour me protéger. Parce que je n'étais pas prête. J'aurai pu lui expliquer que j'avais besoin de temps pour remettre ma vie en ordre avant de penser à un* Nous*… Mais j'avais choisi d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Et en faisant cela et lorsqu'il avait découvert mon mensonge, ça lui avait donné l'impression que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Hors c'était tout le contraire. Il était le seul en qui j'avais une confiance totale et aveugle…

Et même après tout le mal que je lui avais fait, il pensait encore à mon bonheur… Dieu ! Je n'étais pas digne cet homme…

Le calepin toujours en main, je m'allonge et laisse la douleur m'envahir… Je mérite de souffrir autant que lui a souffert…

Je me réveille en hurlant, ma main gauche posée sur mes côtes de droite. J'ai du mal à respirer et à reprendre mon souffle... Une main fine et fraiche se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne pour tomber dans le regard effrayé d'Alexis. Je suis incapable de la rassurer car je manque de souffle… Je me force à inspirer profondément, mais au lieu de m'aider, cette action empire la situation. Je me mets à suffoquer et j'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un m'a planté un couteau dans le flanc... Je regarde Lex paniquée. Comprenant d'instinct que quelque chose ne va pas, elle saute du lit et se saisie de son portable

-« Lanie !... Viens à la maison vite, Kate ne va pas bien... Elle n'arrive plus à respirer… Je ne sais pas… D'accord mais dépêche-toi s'il te plait. » S'écrie La jeune fille avec frénésie.

Elle termine la conversation puis viens me rejoindre sur le lit

-« Le Dr Parrish arrive. Elle a dit de ne pas forcer. Essaie juste de prendre de petites inspirations. »

Je parviens à hocher la tête et je fais ce qu'elle m'a conseillé… Ca fonctionne, mais la douleur dans mon abdomen, elle, ne diminue pas…

Lanie frappe enfin à la porte qu'Alexis s'empresse d'aller ouvrir. Et c'est ensemble qu'elles reviennent à mon chevet... Mon amie ne perd pas de temps

-« Ta respiration s'est améliorée ? »

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Elle ouvre sa sacoche que je n'avais pas même remarquée et se saisit d'un stéthoscope qu'elle applique sur ma poitrine puis mon dos.

« Maintenant, inspire le plus profondément possible. »

Je fais ce qui m'a été demandé mais très vite, je ressens une sensation de brûlure là où se trouve ma main et une quinte de toux me secoue violement accentuant un peu plus la douleur… Lanie me laisse le temps de calmer ma toux avant de reprendre

-« Tu as mal autre part ? »

Je suis tentée de lui répondre par la négative, mais la douleur qui se rappelle à moi m'en empêche. J'hoche donc la tête dans l'affirmative puis baisse mon regard sur mes mains maintenant jointes sur mes côtes.

-« Allonge-toi que je regarde ça. »

J'obtempère et, délicatement, elle relève mon T-shirt exposant ainsi mon estomac. Elle commence à le palper où il n'y a aucune réaction puis quand elle appuie sur mon flanc, je ne peux retenir un cri de s'échapper de ma gorge et mon regard se voile. Elle se stoppe puis rabaisse mon haut et tout en rangeant son stéthoscope m'ordonne

-« Habille-toi, je t'emmène aux urgences. »

J'écarquille les yeux

-« Quoi ! Pourquoi ! » S'exclame Lex. Exprimant par là même ce que je ne peux faire.

Elle détourne son regard de l'adolescente puis me fixe

-« Il n'y a rien à la palpation, mais la douleur est bien là… Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne crierais pas pour rien... Ta respiration est mauvaise mais je n'entends rien hors de l'ordinaire. On doit te faire passer des examens plus approfondis pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Pendant qu'Alexis s'habille, Lanie récupère un pantalon et une chemise dans la commode puis m'aide à me vêtir. Une fois fait, nous quittons le loft et nous rendons à St Andrews…

Grâce à l'intervention de mon amie, je suis prise en charge dès mon arrivée. Je suis conduite dans un box et à peine ai-je ôté mes chaussures, qu'un médecin, lisant un dossier, pénètre dans la pièce

-« Bonjour Mlle Beckett, je suis le Dr Rizla... Pourriez-vous enlever votre chemise s'il vous plait que je puisse vous examiner. ? » Me demande-t-il après avoir relevé la tête.

Avec difficulté, je me déshabille puis l'attend pour commencer l'examen. Il effectue les mêmes gestes que Lanie, me demande d'effectuer les mêmes actions tout en me posant des questions sur ma santé. Ne parvenant toujours pas à parler sans manquer de m'étouffer, je secoue ou hoche la tête pour répondre.

-« Très bien. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait expliquer votre état, mais comme votre difficulté respiratoire est réelle et pour plus de sécurité, je vais vous faire passer une batterie de tests… Mais en attendant que ceux-ci se fassent et qu'on en apprenne plus pour que je puisse poser un diagnostic, je vais vous mettre sous oxygène.» M'explique-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lex et Lanie pénètrent dans la chambre pour me tenir compagnie…

4 heures et 38 mn plus tard, tout est enfin terminé. Je suis installée dans une chambre où je dois attendre le retour du médecin. L'oxygène que l'on me donne m'aide à respirer mieux, on m'a aussi donné un anti douleur pour mes côtes. Lanie et Alexis sont assise de chaque côté du lit. L'adolescente s'est saisie de ma main et a fermé les yeux. Lanie, quant à elle, a le nez dans mon dossier d'admission. Je ferme à mon tour les paupières puis me laisse bercer par les bips du moniteur cardiaque…

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre….


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires…

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que la suite vous plaira….

Chapitre 7 Madness and Délirium

POV de Kate

Il fait extrêmement froid et l'obscurité est totale… Je laisse à mes yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre pendant que j'utilise mes autres sens. Je me concentre sur les bruits environnants… Malheureusement, seul le silence me répond. Je fais quelques pas pour tâter le terrain… Sous mes pieds, le sol est inégal et moelleux à certains endroits… De l'herbe… J'inspire alors un grand coup et une odeur de bois et de feuilles viennent me chatouiller les narines… Je dois certainement être dans un clairière ou une forêt… Et lorsque mes yeux percent enfin la noirceur de l'endroit, je distingue effectivement des arbres... Lesquels m'encerclent de toute part.

Immédiatement, l'angoisse m'étreint les tripes… Je ne suis pas particulièrement claustrophobe, ni même peureuse, mais me retrouver seule dans un endroit inconnu et sans arme, n'est pas fait pour me rassurer.

J'avance avec précaution vers… Ou plutôt dans les profondeurs de cette forêt… Des arbres… Encore des arbres… Et OH !... Toujours des arbres à perte de vue….. Si Castle avait été là, il…

Le calme du lieu est subitement brisé par une sorte de grognement qui se répercute dans tous les coins.

Par automatisme ou parce que je pensais justement à lui, je laisse échapper un petit « Castle. » dis d'un ton effrayé.

-« A l'aideee ! »

Ne m'attendant pas réellement à une réponse, je sursaute quand celle-ci vient

-«Rick ?!... Rick ! Où es-tu?... S'il te plait… Réponds-moi !... Je dois te… »

Dans le silence de la nuit ou de l'obscurité… Peu m'importe en fait… Le hurlement à une nouvelle fois rebondit tout autour de moi. Mais le plus important, c'est que j'ai reconnu la voix de Rick… Evidemment, les échos ne me permettent pas de découvrir de quel côté est venu le cri... Je fais un tour sur moi-même mais rien, si ce n'est le noir… A tout hasard, j'emprunte la direction sur ma droite mais, un nouveau cri me fait faire volte-face

-« Je suis ici !. »

Sans réfléchir davantage, je me précipite vers la source de la voix. Pendant ma progression, j'évite à plusieurs reprises de m'étaler au sol ou de prendre de plein fouet un arbre... Mais qu'importe, la peur d'arriver trop tard ne me fait pas ralentir… Au bout de ce qui semble des heures, je parviens enfin à retrouver Rick qui, lui, n'a pas cessé d'appeler à l'aide. Il est appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il ne m'a pas encore vu ni entendu... Et malgré l'urgence de la situation et le peu de visibilité, je prends quelques minutes pour l'observer... Quand il hurle une nouvelle fois, ceci me fait sortir de ma contemplation et je me rue à ses côtés. Je m'agenouille près de lui

-« Rick ! Mon Dieu Rick. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolée. » M'exclamais-je soulagée et au bord des larmes.

-« Beckett !? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?... FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP D'ICI !… Bordel ! Serait-ce trop vous demander que de me laisser mourir en paix ?! » S'écrie-t-il furieusement.

Stupéfaite par sa réaction, je reste statufiée sur place. Et avant même de pouvoir réagir ou même ouvrir la bouche, il reprend

-«Kate ?... pourquoi tu es… ?... Peu importe…Tu…Tu dois partir. Vite !…Tu…Tu av…»

Non mais à quoi il joue là?... Une seconde il me hurle dessus et la suivante il est tout gentil….. Aurai-je loupé des problèmes de troubles de la personnalité chez lui?... Non, bien sûr que non ! Je m'en serai rendue compte après toutes ces années… Pas vrai ?... Me moquant de moi-même pour ne serais-ce qu'y avoir pensé et faisant également fi de son comportement étrange, je me rapproche de lui. Mais à peine ai-je tendu ma main vers lui, que je sens les siennes se poser sur mes épaules et alors, la seconde d'après, il insuffle une poussée sur celles-ci… Rick tente de m'éloigner loin de lui, mais il manque de force et son action n'a pour résultat que de le faire gémir de douleur…

Mettant de côté sa réclamation silencieuse, je me penche vers lui et pose mes mains sur le haut de ses bras, puis me met à palper la moindre parcelle de son corps tout en évitant les tentatives de Rick de s'extraire de mon examen… A cause de la noirceur et malgré notre proximité, je ne réussis pas à savoir où il a mal. Mais je sais pour sûre qu'il n'a aucun os cassé… Parce que dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de crier… Pendant ma recherche, il a cessé de se débattre et a fermé les yeux… Une fois terminée et avec lenteur, j'approche ma main de sa joue. Quand j'entre en contact avec celle-ci, il a un geste de recul et écarte son visage de ma main… Le toucher a été court, mais j'ai eu le temps de sentir l'humidité sur ses pommettes

-« Rick… » Je chuchote de peur de l'effrayer.

Il ne répond pas ni ne montre qu'il m'a entendu… Refusant d'abandonner, je me saisis de sa main et reprend

-« S'il te plait Rick… Regarde-moi… Tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir. Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider. »

-« Je n'ai pas… Je n''ai plus besoin de vous... Vous m'avez bien fait comprendre… que je n'étais rien pour vous… Alors ne faites pas celle qui se soucie de ce qui peut m'arriver. Faites demi-tour… Et ne revenez plus jamais… »

Ses mots de colère s'infiltrent en moi telles des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Mais hors de questions de le laisser livrer à lui-même dans cette jungle.

-« Vous ne voulez plus me voir ? PARFAIT ! Mais au lieu de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, vous feriez mieux de penser à votre fille et votre mère. Vous êtes tout ce qu'elles ont… Et elles souffrent… » Hurlais-je en reprenant naturellement le vouvoiement. La colère prenant finalement le dessus sur la douleur.

-« Kate… Moins fort s'il te plait… Ma tête est prise dans un étau… Et c'est douloureux… Et puis, pourquoi… Me cries-tu dessus ?... Je veux juste… Que tu sois en sécurité… C'est… C'est tout ce que je te demande… Reste en vie. »

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ! Pourquoi il me la fait à la Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ?... Si c'est encore une de ses plaisanteries, je vais très vite la lui faire regretter

-«Castle !... Ca vous amuse de me donner le froid et le chaud en un claquement de doigt ? »

-« Quoi ?... De quoi… parles-tu ?... J'essaye juste… De t'empêcher de te faire… Tuer. »

-« Vous… Tu m'as hurlé de partir d'ici… De te laisser mourir tranquille… Mais il est hors de ques… »

-«C'est moi… qui suis en train de mourir, et c'est toi… qui délire… Du jamais vu. » Me coupe-t-il narquois.

-« Tu ne vas pas mourir. On va sortir tous les 2 de cet endroit… Même si pour cela, je dois te porter. »

-« C'est trop tard pour moi… Je le sais… Mais toi, tu peux encore t'en sortir… Alors, fuies ! Fuies le plus loin possible… Et ne te retournes jamais. » 

-« Rick, je ne pars pas sans toi… Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi non plus… Je t'aime. Je t'aime tell… »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'amour !?... Pour aimer, il faut autoriser les gens à s'approcher de soi… Et ce n'est pas votre cas… Vous ne laissez personne vous atteindre… Vous n'éprouvez aucuns sentiments… Alors, ne me dites pas que vous m'aimez, parce que si ça avait été le cas, vous ne m'auriez pas fait autant souffrir… Et je ne serai pas en train de mourir.» Termine-t-il. La rancoeur transpirant par tous ses pores.

Il se détourne de moi puis pose sa main sur le tronc derrière lui pour s'aider à se relever. Je tente de le soutenir mais il retire brusquement son bras de ma prise

-« Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. »

-« Vous vous trouvez Dieu sait où. Blessé et sans ressources… Effectivement, vous vous en sortez très bien tout seul Castle. » Répondais-je ironique mais surtout blessée par ses rejets.

-« A qui la faute Hein ?!. » Me retourne-t-il avec violence.

Il commence à s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière tout en prenant appui sur chaque arbre qu'il rencontre sur son chemin… Je le suis en gardant une distance entre nous, mais pas trop grande au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide… Pendant notre marche, je m'aperçois qu'il ne cesse de scruter les alentours… Comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi ou bien, parce qu'il recherche quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il lâche l'arbre qui le retient, je le vois trébucher. Je m'élance à sa rencontre et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il est à genoux les mains au sol et sa respiration est hachée... Il est épuisé et pourtant quand je m'essaye à l'aider, il me repousse à nouveau… Même si le geste est moins puissant que le précédent…

Ne voulant pas le contrarier et encore moins me disputer avec lui, je lui lance, même si cela me coûte

-« Plus vite on sortira d'ici, plus vite vous serez débarrassé de moi… A vous de voir ! »

-« J'ai… besoin de me reposer… un moment… Partez… Restez, peu importe… Du moment que vous me laissez tranquille. »

Il s'allonge sur l'herbe et de mon côté, je m'assieds dos contre l'arbre près de Rick, les genoux repliés et je ne le quitte pas des yeux…Exceptées nos respirations, aucun bruit ne vient troubler la sérénité de l'endroit… Et parce que je suis entièrement concentrée sur Rick, je note très vite que sa respiration s'est faite de plus en plus difficile… Passant par-dessus son éviction, je me précipite vers lui et le saisie par le col pour le faire s'assoir. A part un grognement, il ne réagit pas. Je m'installe dans son dos, jambes écartées, et repose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Sa tête dodeline sur sa gauche et je me risque à le secouer vigoureusement pour ne pas qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

-« Rick !... Bon Dieu Rick ! Je t'interdis de me laisser toute seule ici… Tu as raison, je suis une garce… Et si tu veux me punir, reste en vie et couche avec toutes les femmes que tu veux. Parce que ça, ce serait une vraie punition… Je souffrirai le martyre de voir l'homme que j'aime avec une autre. »

-«C'est toi que je veux… Pas une autre… Je t'aime Kate… Pardonne-moi…... Et n'oublie jamais…Always… »

Cette fois, je perds la bataille contre mes larmes. Celles-ci explosent le barrage de mes canaux lacrymaux... Les perles salées se déversent en continu le long de mon visage pour ensuite, finir leurs courses dans les cheveux de Rick…

Son corps, se faisant plus lourd contre le mien, me fait comprendre qu'il s'est évanoui… Envahie par la panique et la peur, je le malmène rudement avec le fol espoir qu'il revienne à lui

-« Rick ! Réveille-toi !... RICHARD ALEXANDER RODGERS ! Ne m'oblige pas à devenir violente ! » M'époumonais-je.

Alors que je continue de le secouer, une lumière vive et aveuglante se dirige vers nous. Immédiatement, le soulagement envahit mon corps. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de mon partenaire

-« Tiens bon Rick… Les secours arrivent… On va nous sortir de là. »

-« Tu dois t'en aller. »

Au son de la voix surgit de nulle part et sous le choc, je relève précipitamment la tête… Et là, devant moi et dans un halo de lumière éclatant, se tient ma mère

-« Maman ?! » Chuchotais-je stupidement.

-« Oui Katie, c'est bien moi. » Me répond-elle dans un sourire.

Je suis dans l'incapacité d'aligner 2 mots. Tout ce que je parviens à faire, c'est continuer et continuer de la fixer… Mon esprit analytique n'a de cesse de me répéter que ce n'est qu'une illusion créée de toute pièce par mon cerveau fatigué, mais, pour une fois, je préfère laisser le surnaturel ou la folie prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Après tout, je ne suis plus à ça près… Je rêve bien que je suis auprès de Rick chaque fois que je m'endors…

-« Ta place n'est pas ici Katie. Tu dois repartir.»

-« Pour aller où ?... Je n'ai pl… »

-« Ton père a besoin de toi... Ainsi qu'Alexis. »

Je sais qu'elle a raison... Mais c'est tellement dur d'être celle qui reste.

A cette pensée, une réalisation se fait... Ma mère n'a rien dit sur un possible retour pour Rick…

Alors, toutes les questions auxquelles j'aurai voulu des réponses, dont celle de savoir qui est le Dragon, disparaissent pour n'en laisser qu'une seule… Qui, à bien y réfléchir, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en connaitre la réponse… Mais c'est trop tard, celle-ci est déjà sur le bout de ma langue… C'est donc avec les tripes complètement en vrac, que je m'entends demander

-« Rick est vraiment mort n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à ce que vous vous retrouviez. »

A peine a-t-elle terminée sa phrase que ma main, que j'ai posée sur son cœur, ne perçoit plus ses battements. Je redresse la tête pour regarder ma mère, mais elle a disparu... Seule reste la lumière… De rage, de douleur et de bien d'autres émotions, je lève ma main au-dessus de ma tête puis, avec rapidité, la laisse retomber et venir rencontrer la joue de Rick avec violence

-« Ouvre les yeux…Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant alors qu'on y est presque. »

La lumière vive me pénètre les rétines et alors que je baisse la tête pour regarder Rick, une forte douleur à l'arrière du crâne stoppe mon geste me faisant suffoquer. Je tente de crier aux intrus de braquer leurs lampes ailleurs, mais tout ce que je parviens à sortir c'est un gargouillis. Et alors que la douleur se fait plus explosive, une forte odeur de cerises envahit mes narines. Puis, j'entends plus que je ne me rends compte, ma voix, qui raisonne de loin, hurler

-« CASTLE ! NONNN !»

Malgré la douleur dans ma tête et mon abdomen en feu, je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir…La 1ière chose que je vois, c'est le Dr Rizla et Lanie au-dessus de moi qui me dévisage avec le souci gravé sur leurs visages… Je referme les yeux lorsque je comprends que je viens une nouvelle fois de faire un cauchemar. Et le pire, c'est que cette fois, Lanie y a assisté… Et je sais que maintenant, je suis bonne pour quelques explications…..

Peut-être que si je feins le sommeil assez longtemps, ils vont me laisser tranquille et oublier ce qu'il vient de se produire…

**POV de Lanie**

Après avoir consulté les données sur la fiche d'hospitalisation de Kate, je pose le support au pied du lit puis observe mon amie et la jeune Castle, toutes 2, endormies avec la main dans celle de l'autre… Quel dommage qu'il ait fallu la disparition de Castle pour que les 2 femmes se rapprochent... Par mes discussions avec Alexis pendant son stage, j'avais appris que même si elle respectait Kate, en ce moment, elle était plutôt fâchée contre elle pour faire souffrir son père. Je lui avais fait remarquer que Beckett aussi souffrait, mais qu'elle, elle était trop têtue pour le reconnaitre et faire quelque chose… Je lui avais révélé que Rick faisait peur à Kate parce qu'il avait plus de puissance sur elle qu'aucune autre personne n'en avait jamais eu sur elle depuis la mort de sa mère. Qu'il était le seul à avoir franchi ses barrières et être toujours dans sa vie… Et qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre aussi. Au fil du temps, Alexis avait commencé à voir Kate différemment et à être moins froide avec elle... Et aujourd'hui, elles étaient inséparables… Faisant face, ensemble, à la perte de l'être aimé… En tant que meilleure amie, j'aurai voulu être celle à l'aider à faire son deuil puis aller de l'avant. Mais je savais, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait plus besoin de la famille de Rick que de moi… Je restais donc en retrait, attendant le moment où elle viendrait vers moi… Sans bruit, je quitte la chambre puis pars à la recherche du médecin… Qui est rapide puisque je l'aperçois au bout du couloir se dirigeant vers moi. Je m'arrête dans mes pas et l'attends… Une fois à ma hauteur, j'entre directement dans le vif du sujet -« Tu as les résultats de Kate ? » -« Oui… Et ils m'inquiètent légèrement. » -« Je peux ? » Lui demandais-je en tendant ma main vers les feuillets dans ses mains. -« Tiens. »

Je m'en empare et jette un regard sur les résultats… Effectivement, Mark a raison de s'inquiéter… Et je m'en veux immédiatement de n'avoir rien remarqué… Kate est anémique. Son taux d'hémoglobine est de 9.2 et son taux d'hématies est de 3.7, elle est dan… Je suis interrompue dans ma lecture par mon confrère et ami -« Je vais lui faire passer une échographie cardiaque ainsi qu'un électrocardiogramme d'effort. -« Tu crois qu'il y a un risque pour qu'elle… » Demandais-je. Sachant très bien à quoi il fait allusion et inquiète que son état soit plus grave qu'il n'y parait de 1ier abord. -« Je ne pense pas, mais je veux m'en assurer. De plus, tu m'as dit qu'elle avait subi une opération cardiaque l'année dernière avec une perte significative de sang... Alors, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. » M'explique-t-il... Parvenant, par-là même, à faire retomber mon angoisse. Ce n'est que pure précaution… On aura le temps de paniquer plus tard si besoin est… A mon plus grand regret, la culpabilité, qui s'était faite discrète, revient sur le devant de la scène… Comment ai-je pu laisser cela aller aussi loin ?... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas rué dans les brancards et forcé la discussion ?... Parce que tu es son amie et que tu sais parfaitement que la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements lorsqu'elle n'est pas prête à se livrer, la ferait se refermer comme une huitre... Et c'est bien la dernière chose qui doit se produire. Parce qu'une fois barricadée derrière ses murs, il sera impossible à quiconque de l'atteindre… -« Je suis médecin et elle est ma meilleure amie. Pourtant, je n'ai rien vu… Bien qu'au fond je n'en sois pas vraiment étonnée… Avec la disparition de Rick, une partie d'elle a disparu aussi. Mais bornée comme elle est, elle ne le reco… » -« Qui était-ce ? » -« Quoi ? » L'interrogeais-je en sortant de mes pensées. -« Rick. Qui était-il ? » Ooops ! Je discutais avec ma conscience à voix haute… Après un petit soupir triste et une main passée dans mes cheveux, je réponds -« Rick est… Etait le partenaire de Kate… Il était son meilleur ami… Son confident… La seule personne en qui elle avait une entière confiance... Son rock… Son âm…» -« Son petit ami en somme ! » A cette exclamation, je me retourne prestement vers Mark -« Si tu ne veux pas risquer de te prendre une balle entre les 2 yeux, évites de dire ça devant elle. » Lui dis-je avec sérieux. -« Elle lui faisait totalement confiance mais elle ne l'aimait pas ?... Là, je dois dire que je ne comprends pas. » Il n'est pas le seul… De nombreuses personnes, allant des suspects aux témoins en passant par les familles de victimes, ont, au fil des années, instantanément cru qu'ils formaient un couple lorsqu'ils les rencontrés. -« Elle l'aime… Seulement, elle a toujours refusé de faire face à ses sentiments par peur de souffrir s'il devait partir. » -« Mais elle souffrait. » -«Oui… Ils en ont souffert tous les 2. » -« Tu crois que ton amie se lais… » -« Lanie ! Y'a un problème... Kate recommence à suffoquer malgré le masque et son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. » Nous interromps Alexis affolée.

Accompagnée de Mark, nous nous précipitons dans la chambre au moment où le moniteur se met à sonner… Paniquée, je me rue vers mon amie qui, malgré ses difficultés respiratoires et le hurlement de l'appareil, est toujours endormie… Mark éteint l'alarme de la machine et se penche vers Kate après avoir attrapé sa lampe stylo dans sa poche de blouse. Il la fait passer d'un œil à l'autre sans qu'elle ne réagisse, alors il augmente la luminosité et là, Kate balance ses bras devant elle pour se protéger et se met à parler -« Tiens bon Rick… Les secours arrivent… On va nous sortir de là. » Je tourne mon regard choqué vers Alexis qui elle, contemple Kate le regard désolé et sans surprise… Encore une chose que j'ai loupé… Décidemment, une discussion sérieuse s'impose entre nous… Et vite. -« Ouvre les yeux…Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant alors qu'on y est presque. » Sans savoir pourquoi, je lève mon regard vers le moniteur et je vois que son cœur bat à près de 200 Battements par minute… Si je devais déposer un diagnostic, je dirai qu'elle fait une tachycardie sinusale. -« CASTLE ! NONNN !» Le hurlement, car oui c'est un hurlement, me fait bondir. Je me retourne de suite vers Kate et remarque alors que ses yeux sont papillonnants… Elle finit par les ouvrir, mais quand elle rencontre mon regard, elle les referme aussitôt… Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais ce qu'elle cherche à faire… Consciente qu'elle a besoin de calme pour ramener son cœur à un rythme normal, je ne dis rien… Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre.

**POV de Kate**

-« Mlle Beckett !?... Je me doute que vous devez être fatiguée, mais je dois vous parler de vos résultats et de ce que vous allez devoir faire par la suite. » Apparemment, il n'a pas compris que si je gardais les yeux fermés ce n'était pas par fatigue mais plutôt pour fuir le regard de mon amie... Puisqu'il est évident que je ne peux me cacher indéfiniment sans que Lanie n'intervienne, je rouvre les yeux en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser ceux de ma meilleure amie. Ayant toute mon attention, le Dr Rizla me sourit puis commence à m'informer du contenu des tests -« Vous êtes anémique. Vous avez une anémie dite Ferriprive importante… Votre taux de fer sérique est en-dessous du seuil critique… Vos taux d'hémoglobines et d'hématites sont très bas, d'où vos problèmes respiratoires… D'ordinaire, le manque de Fer est toléré par le corps qui puise dans ses réserves et qui, donc, passe généralement inaperçu. Mais parfois, les symptômes sont très vite présents et handicapants… Avez-vous déjà été soigné pour une anémie ? » -« Il y a quelques années. » Je lui réponds évasive. Ne voulant pas lui en donner l'origine… Car je sais que Lanie fera le parallèle avec ce qu'il s'est produit avec Rick. Et je ne veux pas que l'on se mette à me traiter différemment. Ni voir la pitié et la compassion dans leurs yeux. »

-« Vous connaissez donc le traitement et savez que celui-ci va durer plusieurs mois… Je vais aussi vous faire passer un électrocardiogramme d'effort ainsi qu'une échographie cardiaque. » -« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » M'écriais-je à travers mon masque. -« Je veux m'assurer que vous n'ayez pas de complications… Certes vous ne présentez pas de douleurs à la poitrine, mais 2 précautions valent mieux qu'une… Ca nous permettra ainsi d'éliminer une possible cardiomyopathie hypertrophie non obstructive… Vous avez des questions ? » Je secoue la tête dans la négative. -« Très bien. Je vais aller préparer les papiers. Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher pour vous conduire en salles d'examens. Quant à moi, je repasserai après avoir récupéré et étudié vos résultats. »

20 mn après le départ du médecin, 1 infirmier se présente à la porte de la chambre avec un fauteuil roulant… OH NON ! Même pas en rêves… Plutôt me trainer que de m'installer dans cette chose… Et je ne me gêne pas pour le faire savoir -« Il est hors de question que je sorte de cette pièce là-dedans. » Informais-je le nouvel arrivant en le fusillant du regard. -« Je suis désolé Madame, mais c'est le règlement de l'hôpital. » -« C'est Mademoiselle… Et je me fi… » -« Kate ? » La petite voix d'Alexis me freine dans ma harangue… J'étais tellement concentrée sur ne pas sembler faible aux yeux des autres, que j'en avais oublié la présence de l'adolescente... Je tourne la tête vers elle et tombe dans son regard suppliant… Regard identique à celui de son père lorsque je m'entêtais à refuser son aide… A la pensée de Rick, ma gorge se noue. Puis, en laissant échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, j'ôte les couvertures et vais m'installer dans le fauteuil… Avant de sortir, Lanie, qui présente un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, dépose la bouteille d'oxygène portative sur mes genoux pendant que je replace le masque sur mon nez et ma bouche… La tête basse de m'être encore faite avoir par CE regard, je suis roulée hors de la chambre…

Quand la technologue en échographie écarte les pans de ma robe d'hôpital, elle a un petit rictus qui apparaît sur son visage lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur mon corps… Quoi ! Mon corps est si horrible que ça ?... Elle relève ensuite la tête vers moi -« C'est un bel hématome que vous avez là. Ce doit être assez douloureux. » Quoi!? Quel bleu ? Le médecin n'a jamais parlé d'hématome !... Je dévisage la femme les sourcils froncés... Celle-ci, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué ma surprise, entame son examen… L'intégralité de l'auscultation s'effectue dans le silence. Quand il se termine enfin, je souffle de soulagement… Au début, j'avais cherché à savoir si ce qu'elle voyait sur son écran était bon ou pas. Mais elle n'avait pas daigné me répondre… Une vraie porte de prison… J'avais alors essayé de décrypter ce que je voyais sur la petite télé. Mais j'avais très vite abandonné, car à part être parvenue à repérer les battements de mon cœur, ce qui était bon signe, le reste n'avait été que lignes blanches, taches noires et taches blanches... Alors, de dépit, je m'étais à mon tour murée dans le mutisme… Et me voilà donc maintenant, 30 mn plus tard, debout sur un tapis roulant branchée de toute part avec un tube serré entre les dents… Ils ont quand même fait l'effort, sans jeu de mot, de me donner un pantalon à enfiler... Et me voici partie pour une 20aine de minutes de courses à pied que je devrais réussir à faire les doigts dans le nez... Merci à mes entrainements presque quotidiens de footing ainsi qu'aux suspects qui s'enfuient et que je dois pourchasser….. 5mn plus tard, je suis à bout de souffle et recommence à suffoquer. Le cardiologue arrête la machine, me retire les fils puis me conduit vers une chaise tandis que son interne revient avec la bouteille d'oxygène qu'il s'empresse de tendre à son supérieur. Celui-ci me tend le masque que j'applique sur mon visage pendant qu'il ouvre la valve…. J'ai les poumons en fusion et la douleur dans mon flanc droit n'aide en rien pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration... A travers mon regard voilé, je suis les gestes du médecin qui se dirige vers le moniteur. Il en récupère les feuilles qui montrent mes 5 mn d'efforts puis viens s'assoir derrière son bureau -« Ca va mieux ? » Me demande-t-il sans relever la tête de son observation de mon tracé. -« Je survivrai. » Répliquais-je en ôtant le masque pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. -«Au vu de ce que j'ai sous les yeux, je n'en doute… Je ne vois rien de suspect… Votre cœur est en parfaite santé. Vos accélérations cardiaques et manque de souffle sont juste la conséquence du manque d'oxygène dans votre sang dû à votre anémie… Une fois le problème réglé, vous pourrez reprendre sans problèmes vos séances de courses… En attendant, je vous conseillerai pour commencer de faire au moins 1 heure de marche par jour, mais répartie en 4 fois dans la journée, puis petit à petit, vous baisserez les fréquences. Ca vous aidera à ne pas atrophier votre muscle cardiaque pour que le jour où vous reprendrez le sport, vous n'ayez pas de problème…..

De retour dans ma chambre, je découvre Lanie, debout face à la fenêtre, en pleine discussion téléphonique. Mais aucune trace d'Alexis... Elle devait surement être allée se restaurer à la cafétéria ou bien, elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. De s'éloigner de moi… Ou plus précisément de l'état dans lequel mes cauchemars incessants me mettaient... Comment pourrais-je l'en blâmer. Elle venait de perdre son père, et maintenant, elle devait assister à ma déchéance… Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû écouter Martha finalement. Après ma crise, j'aurai dû insister pour retourner vivre chez moi… Au moins, Lex aurait échappé à tout ça... Et tu serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est… Ok. Un point pour ma conscience... Avec un soupir fataliste, je m'installe confortablement dans mon lit. Et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'observe mon amie qui, trop prise par son appel, ne s'est pas retournée à mon entrée… Son maintien est relâché, signe que son correspondant est quelqu'un de proche et d'apprécié. Ca pourrait aussi bien être une connaissance que la famille… Quelques minutes plus tard, un rire, que je qualifierai de bébête, raisonne doucement dans la pièce… Rectification, la personne à l'autre bout du fil est quelqu'un que je connais très bien, pour avoir déjà entendu ce rire sortir de la gorge de Lanie lorsqu'elle était au téléphone avec Javier… Seraient-ils de nouveau ensemble ? Ou bien un autre type était-il parvenu à la séduire?… Personnellement, je votais pour la 1ière proposition. Car je savais Javi encore amoureux de sa *Chica*. Et, si je ne pouvais pas avoir mon Happy End, je souhaitais de tout coeur que mon ami l'ai… Retirée dans mes pensées, je ne remarque Lanie qui s'est installée dans le fauteuil près de mon lit, que lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la mienne qui s'est crispée sur le drap quand mon esprit est parti dans mes souvenirs d'avec Castle. -« Dis-moi tout. » Aucun détour. Du Lanie tout crachée… Ce côté d'elle ressortait le plus souvent avec moi quand elle était fâchée et/ou blessée… Et à cet instant, il ne faisait aucun doute que les 2 sentiments étaient présents en elle…

Elle était ma meilleure amie et je l'adorai… Dès les 1iers jours, une sincère amitié s'était créée entre nous… Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que nous travaillions dans un environnement empli de testostérone... Non, j'avais immédiatement apprécié sa gentillesse, sa joie de vivre et son franc parlé. Par contre, son côté collant m'avait quelque peu refroidi au début... A chaque fin de poste, elle m'invitait pour boire un verre ou pour un diner en retard… Invitation, qui soit dit en passant, je refusais toujours... Puis un jour, après une énième offre, je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle s'obstinait. Elle avait répondu « Je ne sais pas ce qui te rends aussi malheureuse, mais si tu ne te changes pas les idées, ça va finir par te détruire. Et puis, les amis c'est fait pour ça. T'aider à aller mieux. » Elle avait été la 1ière personne à qui j'avais parlé, volontairement, du meurtre de ma mère et du désarroi et de la douleur dans lesquels j'étais tombée après sa mort. Dès lors, elle avait été un merveilleux soutien les jours où je devenais morose et me laissais entrainer vers le bas... Elle avait encore été là lorsque j'avais rompu avec Will… Ainsi que l'été où Rick était parti avec sa blondasse… Je savais que cette fois aussi, elle voulait être présente pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais je ne savais pourquoi, je ne parvenais pas à aller vers elle pour rechercher le réconfort… Pour la 1ière fois depuis notre rencontre, je ne savais pas comment me conduire envers mon amie. Devais-je tout lui raconter depuis le début ?... C'est-à-dire du soir de ma dispute avec Rick… Ou bien débuter au jour où Rick s'était fait tirer dessus en direct à la télé ?... Ou alors la nuit où j'avais eu mon 1ier cauchemar ? -« Va à l'essentiel. » -« Quoi ? » M'exclamais-je, quand la voix de Lanie m'extirpe de mes réflexions. –« Ne te mets pas martel en tête… Raconte-moi juste pourquoi j'ai dû te conduire aux urgences et ce à quoi j'ai assisté… Pour le reste, on verra plus tard. » Je prends le temps de trier ce qui est pertinent de ce qui ne l'est pas… Personnellement, si on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que tout ceci pouvait encore attendre avant d'être enfin discuté. Mais Lanie étant Lanie, elle ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne me serais pas confiée.

Avant de retirer mon masque, j'inhale une grande goulée d'oxygène pure. Je dépose ensuite celui-ci sur mes genoux alors que mon amie, qui a suivi tous mes gestes, s'occupe de fermer l'arrivée d'air… Alors, sous son regard insistant, je me décide à parler -« Les cauchemars sont arrivés lors de ma 1ière nuit seule…. Depuis le début, Alexis et moi ne parvenions à fermer l'œil qu'en présence de l'autre. Chaque fois que je m'endormais à ses côtés, je faisais des nuits sans rêves ni cauchemars. Et puis la semaine dernière, elle est allée dormir chez une amie… C'est cette nuit-là que les cauchemars sont apparus... J'ai cru qu'une fois Lex de retour, ils disparaitraient... Mais non seulement ils sont toujours là, mais ils sont de plus en plus fréquents. » Terminais-je la tête baissée pour cacher mes yeux larmoyants. -« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir ? Je t'aurai aidé. Je t'aurai écouté. » Me retourne-t-elle d'un ton blessé. -« Je ne voulais pas être aidé. » La phrase à peine exprimée, que je mets enfin le doigt sur pourquoi je n'ai eu de cesse de retarder la discussion avec Lanie… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse me sentir mieux. –« Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas aller mieux !? » S'écrie-t-elle en bondissant hors de la chaise. -« Parce que je ne le mérite pas… Parce que je mérite de souffrir….. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et une partie de moi le sais aussi… Mais je ne peux pas aller de l'avant en sachant que j'aurai pu éviter tout ça... Je ne me sens pas le droit d'être heureuse alors que je l'ai rendu aussi malheureux… » Lui répondais-je avec conviction, sans pour autant relever la tête vers elle. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle se réinstalle sur sa chaise… Le silence prend alors place dans la pièce…..

Un cognement sur la porte est ce qui finit par briser le silence oppressant du lieu. -« Entrez ! » M'exclamais-je rapidement. Prête à recevoir la visite de n'importe qui juste pour faire disparaitre les mauvaises vibrations résiduelles de notre conversation. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, je laisse échapper un petit soupir de déception en voyant la nouvelle venue… Alexis… Pas que je ne veuille pas la voir, au contraire. C'est juste qu'une personne extérieure aurait permis d'alléger l'ambiance vraiment lourde dans laquelle nous baignions depuis un certain temps… Sans mots, ayant certainement perçu la tension dans la chambre, Lex parcoure la distance qui nous sépare puis me tend une tasse en carton –« C'est du thé. L'infirmière a dit que tu pouvais en avoir. » M'informe-t-elle. -« Merci Lex. » La remerciais-je en récupérant le gobelet, tout en me battant intérieurement avec mon cerveau pour refouler l'image de Rick effectuant le même geste qui s'est superposée à celle de sa fille. Elle contourne ensuite le lit pour donner la seconde à Lanie. Celle-ci s'en empare avec un petit sourire à l'encontre de son ancienne stagiaire puis, sans un regard pour moi, se dirige vers la fenêtre. Alexis prend sa place sur le fauteuil et commence à se sustenter avec son beignet... De temps en temps, son regard passe de Lanie à moi et vice-versa, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa viennoiserie… Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, probablement lassée de la tension et du silence dans la pièce, Lex attrape la télécommande sur la table de nuit et met en route la télévision. Elle zappe quelques secondes avant d'arrêter son choix sur une chaine diffusant un dessin animé. Surprise par son choix de programme, je me tourne vers elle. Celle-ci fixe la télé, mais en regardant mieux, j'aperçois une larme en train de se frayer un chemin le long de sa joue…. Et au vu de la scène actuelle sur l'écran, un garçon souriant pendant qu'un chien lui parle, ce n'est pas cela qui la fait pleurer. J'attrape la main qu'elle a posé sur le matelas et la serre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne son visage vers moi...

Quand elle me regarde enfin, je me débarrasse du masque –« Lex, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Lui demandais-je avec douceur. Au lieu de me répondre, elle baisse ses yeux sur nos mains enlacées et se met à triturer sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents… Mauvaise habitude qu'elle a sans conteste prise de moi… Je ne fais aucun commentaire, lui laissant simplement le temps dont elle a besoin pour s'exprimer… Mais après 5 pleines minutes sans réponse et de nouvelles larmes, je retire ma main de sa prise pour aller emprisonner son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et lui faire redresser la tête –« Parle-moi s'il te plait. » -« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Lanie. Je ne… » -« Alexis, regarde-moi. » Lui demandais-je comme elle s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir rencontrer mes yeux… Quand elle obtempère, son regard de détresse me déchire le cœur. Retenant à grands peines mes propres larmes, je me décale sur mon lit et lui fais signe de me rejoindre. Elle hésite une fraction de seconde puis vient se blottir contre moi avant de poser son front à la jonction entre mon épaule et mon cou.

–« Tu n'as rien fait de mal Lex. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes de continuer de vivre ta vie alors que c'est exactement ce que ta grand-mère et moi-même te demandons de faire.» L'informais-je pour la rassurer, tout en l'apaisant en passant mes doigts dans sa chevelure de feu. -« On est une famille Kate. Tu es plus importante que passer du temps avec mes amis. » Ce n'était pas la 1ière fois qu'elle me disait que je faisais partie de Leur famille, pourtant, à chaque fois, ma gorge se nouait par l'émotion... Ayant quelques difficultés, comme toujours, à déloger la boule coincée dans ma gorge pour la remercier de m'avoir fait une place dans sa vie, je prends le parti, à la place, de déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête -« Et toi, tu es plus importante que tout le reste pour moi… C'est mon rôle de te protéger. De faire en sorte que tu avances et ais la vie que ton père voulait pour toi. » -« Et toi Kate, qui va t'aider à avoir la vie que tu mérites ? » -« Je suis très bien comme ça, je n'ai pa… » -« Oui tu as fait souffrir papa… Et même s'il m'aura fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte, je sais que toi aussi tu souffrais... Mais Kate, tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie en vivant dans les regrets… Papa disait que ça ne servait à rien de vivre avec eux si ce n'est à te faire encore plus de mal… Tu sais, dans un monde parfait, j'aurai aimé que toi et papa finissiez ensemble et me donniez le petit frère ou la petite sœur dont j'avais toujours rêvé… Mais notre monde est tout sauf parfait… Et ce n'est pas parce que tu rencontreras un autre homme et fonderas une famille avec lui que tu trahiras papa… Ou moi... Tu mérites d'être heureuse toi aussi. C'est ce que voulait papa pour toi.»

Bordel ! Elle est bien la fille de son père. A toujours trouver les mots qui vous prennent aux tripes….. Mais comment pourrais-je lui dire que je ne veux pas d'un autre homme. Que sans Rick, ma vie n'a plus aucune couleur. Que la beauté, la chaleur et la joie ont disparu en même temps que lui. Que les seules choses ou plutôt personnes qui me permettent de garder la tête hors de l'eau, c'est elle et sa grand-mère, parce qu'elles sont une partie de lui… Comment pourrais-je lui dire que mon cœur certes bat toujours, mais que je ne me sens pas vivante pour autant. Et comment pourrais-je lui révéler que même s'ils sont horribles et que c'est dur, pour rien au monde, je ne veux que les cauchemars disparaissent…. Pour seule réponse à sa déclaration, je la serre un peu plus contre moi et laisse mes doigts voyager de sa main posée sur mon estomac à l'arrière de sa tête. A travers ma vision floue, dû à mes larmes, je distingue Lanie se rapprocher de nous et s'assoir sur la chaise maintenant vide….

La fatigue finit par rattraper Alexis qui s'endort toujours pelotonnée contre mon côté. Je déplace mon regard vers ma droite où se tient Lanie. Celle-ci s'est munie du magazine d'Alexis qu'elle feuillette négligemment. Je ferme les paupières et reconstruis quelques-unes de mes barrières… Parce que, même si je ne veux pas avancer et guérir de ma perte, je lui dois, en tant qu'amie, de lui expliquer le pourquoi de mon attaque de panique… Et effacer en même temps l'inquiétude qui n'a toujours pas quitté son regard depuis qu'elle s'est présentée au loft plus tôt –« Je suis désolée Lanie. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Chose que je semble pourtant faire sans même le vouloir… « Dis-je en baissant les yeux vers Alexis. « J'aurai dû venir te voir. J'aurai dû te dire que je ne voulais pas que tu m'aides à aller de l'avant. Que j'avais juste besoin de ton amitié et de ton soutien. » Terminais-je, avant d'exhaler un profond soupir. Elle me fixe quelques secondes puis opine de la tête. Alors, elle se débarrasse du magazine et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine -« Je suis blessée oui. Mais je suis ton amie... Et même si ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça, je serai là, je te soutiendrai… Quelque soit le chemin que tu décideras de prendre pour ton avenir…. Maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Je la remercie d'un fin sourire avant d'accéder à sa demande –« Avant-hier, en fin de matinée, un ami de Rick a appelé. C'est chez lui, en Allemagne, que Rick s'est réfugié… Othman, c'est son nom, est parti en déplacement pour son travail en le laissant seul. Quand il est rentré, il a fouillé sa maison pour tenter de savoir où il avait pu aller après son départ. Il n'a rien trouvé… Si ce n'est une boite que Rick avait laissé dans son placard... Il voulait savoir si je désirais la récupérer. J'ai dit oui... Elle est arrivée hier matin. Je l'ai ouverte… Et à l'intérieur se trouvait des photos de moi, une clé USB et… Et il y avait aussi un petit cahier avec mon prénom dessus… » Je m'interromps en repensant à son contenu. Et la douleur que j'avais ressentie en lisant les mots durs de Rick réapparait. Ce qui a pour conséquence de faire s'emballer mon cœur et de me priver de souffle. Lanie, qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde, se précipite à mon chevet –« Calme-toi… Respire lentement… Oui voilà comme ça. » M'indique-t-elle doucement et d'une voix contrôlée. Qui est en totale opposition avec ce que je peux discerner dans ses iris… La peur et la tristesse… Elle se penche vers la tête de lit, empoigne le masque à oxygène et le place sur mon visage. Et toujours en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller ma protégée, elle m'incite à prendre de lentes respirations…..

C'est ainsi que le Dr Rizla nous trouve quand il pénètre dans la chambre ; Alexis endormie près de moi et Lanie assise de mon autre côté sur le lit me tenant la main et sortant de petites inspirations et expirations... Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, Lanie s'est relevée et s'est postée près de ma tête. Tout cela sans avoir lâché ma main… Le médecin se place dans le dos d'Alexis et jette un coup d'œil sur celle-ci. Je lui fais un petit hochement de tête pour lui permettre de parler. Alors, sans se faire prier, il ouvre l'un des dossiers dans ses mains -« Les résultats de votre test d'effort n'ont montré aucun problème cardiaque. Avant de commencer l'exercice, votre cœur battait à 91 pulsations par minute. Mais lorsque vous avez débuté la course, celui-ci s'est emballé pour atteindre les 196 battements et cela en à peine 5 mn... Votre taux d'oxygène dans les poumons est quant à lui de 63%... Avec le dosage médicamenteux adéquat, vous récupèrerez et votre rythme cardiaque et votre souffle très rapidement… Comme vous avez déjà été traité pour cela, je ne vais pas m'y étendre dessus. A moins que vous ayez des questions… Bien, maintenant passons à l'échographie qui, elle non plus, n'a rien rapporté de suspect. Par contre, la technologue a mentionné un hématome présent sur votre flanc droit que j'aimerai voir car lors de mon auscultation primaire, il n'y en avait aucune trace. »

Il se déplace pour se retrouver près de Lanie. Il abaisse le drap puis écarte un pan de ma chemise. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je vois ses sourcils se froncer. Il laisse tomber ses dossiers sur mes jambes avant de poser ses mains sur ma peau. Leurs fraicheurs me font légèrement sursauter et haleter. Le médecin relève immédiatement les yeux -« C'est douloureux ? » -« Euh… Non, c'est… Ce sont juste vos mains, elles sont froides. » L'informais-je quelque peu gênée à travers mon masque. -« Oh ! Désolé. » Il ôte prestement ses mains de mon flanc et vient les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer… Quand il pense que c'est assez, il réitère son geste de plus tôt… Aucune réaction de ma part… Il débute donc son examen. Je sens ses doigts faire des cercles sur ma peau. Des cercles qui rapetissent au fil de ses touchers et qui finissent par atteindre la zone de mon corps qui me fait mal. Et quand ceux-ci font une pression sur ma peau, je ne peux contrôler ma réaction… Je pousse un grognement tout en bondissant sur le lit et fusillant du regard le responsable de mon agonie. -« Vous étiez forcé d'appuyer aussi fort ? » Lui criais-je dessus, après avoir enlevé le masque et quand la brulure dans mes côtes me permet de parler. -« J'ai à peine effleuré l'endroit Mlle Beckett. » Me répond-il calmement. Je le dévisage et découvre sur son visage de la sincérité. -«Je suis désolée… C'est… Ca n'en avait pas l'air pourtant. » Lui confiais-je repentante. -« Ne vous excusez pas. C'est votre corps et vous seule savez quand il souffre… Au vu de votre réaction et de l'apparition de cette ecchymose et bien que les 1ières radios n'aient rien découvertes, j'aimerai vous en refaire passer d'autres ainsi qu'une échographie… Votre douleur et l'hématome sont situés au niveau de vos côtes flottantes... Peut-être que nous avons raté une fêlure. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, l'écho nous en dira surement plus… Sinon, vous souvenez-vous avoir pris un coup ? Ou bien vous être cognée quelque part ? » Me demande-t-il, pendant qu'il replace ma chemise et le drap à sa position initiale.

J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne pense à aucun moment où cela aurait pu se produire… Ou alors… Ouais, c'est possible. C'est un fait qui c'est malheureusement déjà produit dans le passé….. Acculée, au pied du mur, je m'apprête à dévoiler ce que je cache à tout mon entourage depuis des années… Je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche, que je me sens déjà mise à nue... Je redresse vaillamment la tête et fixe le médecin droit dans les yeux. Me forçant à faire abstraction de la présence de Lanie et Alexis près de moi -« Il m'arrive d'avoir des rêves ou des cauchemars éveillé quand…. » Je me stoppe, déviant mon regard sur mes mains jointes, incapable de leurs en révéler la raison. « Il est donc possible que… Que je me sois blessée à ce moment-là. » Me précipitais-je. Je sens alors Alexis, qui s'est réveillée lorsque j'ai sauté à cause de la douleur, passer ses bras autour de mon corps et m'emprisonner dans son étreinte. Je me complais dans cette embrassade puis ouvre les yeux que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fermé et les plonge dans ceux du médecin… A mon grand soulagement, il ne pose aucune question. Il se contente simplement de récupérer ses fichiers et se tourner vers la porte -« Je reviendrai vous voir une fois les nouveaux examens effectués. » Me dit-il la main sur la poignée.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la salle je m'écrie -« Je pourrai rentrer chez moi après ? » Il fait volte-face pour me répondre -« Tout dépendra de ce que révèleront les clichés. Mais effectivement, si rien n'est visible, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. » Et il quitte la pièce sur ces derniers mots…..

Il est 7h28 lorsque je franchis enfin le seuil du loft en compagnie de Lex et Lanie… Les résultats n'ayant, une nouvelle fois, rien montrés, le médecin m'avait déchargé avec, à la clé, une ordonnance pour mon traitement contre l'anémie... Nous étions passées à la pharmacie sur le chemin du retour... Et maintenant, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était me retrouver seule... Je marchais donc vers le bureau de Rick, abandonnant derrière moi les 2 femmes. Ne m'inquiétant pas même de mon impolitesse.

Une fois isolée dans l'antre de l'homme que j'aimais, je laisse les larmes, que j'avais retenu durant toutes ces heures, se déverser et soulager mon cœur et mon âme meurtris….

A suivre….

N'oubliez pas les reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Après une longue attente indépendante de ma volonté, voici la suite.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui commentent cette histoire et espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.

Enjoy les amis….

Chapitre 8 Having Ups and downs

La 1ière chose que je constate lorsque mon cerveau traverse la brume épaisse de mon sommeil, c'est la chaleur étouffante autour de moi….. Il semblerait que je sois encore tombée endormi en laissant les volets et les rideaux ouverts….. Je laisse échapper un petit râle, puis, comme toutes les autres fois, je tente de m'éloigner de la source lumineuse en lui tournant le dos. Je roule donc sur le lit… Enfin, c'est ce que je désirais faire... Le problème, c'est qu'à peine le geste esquissé, ce n'est pas la fermeté agréable du matelas de Rick que je sens sous moi. Non, mon corps est en contact avec une dureté douloureuse pour mes côtes déjà blessées. Surprise, je force mes paupières encore lourdes de sommeil à s'ouvrir. Et ce que je vois me laisse estomaquée... Devant mes yeux se présente un magnifique ciel bleu sans nuages. Et la vision aurait pu être enchanteresse si je ne m'étais pas trouvée regardant au-delà d'un bâtiment sans toit. Toujours allongée, je baisse les yeux et tombe sur un mur partiellement détruit. Je fais le tour de la bâtisse du regard pour m'apercevoir qu'elle est au ¾ démolie. Je me tourne lentement sur le côté droit et, par-dessus un amas de brique, je distingue, à quelques mètres de ma position, deux corps allongés sur des matelas. Je me relève lentement puis m'approche d'eux avec précaution, et lorsque j'ai enfin un visuel sur l'un des occupants du lit, je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise… Face à moi, se trouve Rick..…

Mon petit cri de stupéfaction a eu pour effet de le faire ouvrir ses yeux. Et ceux-ci tombent directement dans les miens. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, mais il est rapidement remplacé par un rictus de douleur suivi par une quinte de toux grasse. Comme un signal, une jeune femme surgit de derrière moi et s'approche de mon partenaire. Elle tient dans sa main une tasse qu'elle lui tend

-« Vas-y bois. Ca soulagera ta fièvre. » Lui indique l'inconnue avec douceur.

Malgré la petite piqure de jalousie qui s'installe dans ma poitrine et mon envie farouche de l'éloigner de lui, je reste à ma place et observe cette femme prendre soin de Castle. Celui-ci s'empare du verre et avale, à petites gorgées, le contenu…. Sans un mot, il rend le mug à sa sauveuse qui, après un petit signe de tête, repart en passant devant moi sans même me jeter un regard. A peine a-t-elle quitté ce qui devait être autrefois une chambre, que je me rue au chevet de mon écrivain. Mais à moins de 3 pas de lui il s'exclame

-« T'approches pas… Voudrais pas… que tu tombes malade. »

Il se fiche de moi ! Il pourrait avoir la lèpre que je me précipiterai dans ses bras sans deuxième pensée, tellement il m'a manqué. J'amorce un nouveau pas mais à nouveau il m'interrompt

-« S'il te plait... Ne viens pas plus près. »

Je l'observe en silence perdue dans son regard océan... Contrairement à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, son regard n'a plus ni la colère ni la haine que j'avais aperçue lorsque nous nous trouvions dans les bois... Me faisant face, se trouvait le Richard Castle que je connaissais et que j'aimais...

N'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle était là, la tension quitte entièrement mon corps. Et même si je n'ai qu'un souhait, celui de le rejoindre, j'accède, à contre cœur, à sa demande

-« Rick ? Que se passe-t-il ? T'es blessé ? Et qui est cette femme ? » Demandais-je, en tournant la tête vers la direction qu'elle avait pris

-« Hé ! Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste dû attraper froid. Et elle, c'était Diya. Elle habite… Ou habitait, je ne sais plus, ici.

-« Pourquoi elle ne te conduit pas à l'hôpital ? »

-« Trop dangereux dehors… Ecoute. »

Au-delà du vent qui s'infiltre par les trous et qui laisse un sifflement dans son sillage, je distingue, effectivement, de nombreux autres bruits… Et ceux-ci ne sont pas du tout faits pour me rassurer… Je me retourne rapidement vers Rick

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi on vous tire dessus ? Et pas avec n'importe quoi en plus. Ils utilisent des AK-47 et des Kalachnikov. »

La peur de ce qui pourrait se produire ou qui va plutôt fatalement se produire, me fait paniquer

-« Rick, vous devez partir. S'ils vous trouvent, ils… Ils vous tueront. Tu doi… »

-« KB, ils nous tueront aussi si nous tentons de fuir. On est plu… »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'empêche d'en dire plus. Une fois celle-ci passée, il est incapable de continuer. Je vois ses yeux voilés par la fièvre commencer à se fermer. La fatigue est en train de le rattraper et dans un sursaut de terreur, je me précipite vers lui en criant

-« Ne t'endors pas… Reste avec moi. S'il te plait, pas maintenant, pas encore… Rick, réveilles-toi… » Je pose, sans même y réfléchir, 2 doigts sur son artère carotidienne et, sous mes doigts, aucun battement. Je l'attrape par les épaules et le secoue véhément « -… S'il te plait ne meurt pas... Reviens. Ne me laisse pas seule ici. Rick… Rickkkk !

Comme un diable sortant de sa boite, je me redresse avec précipitation.

Désorientée, je ne reprends conscience de mon environnement que plusieurs minutes plus tard quand une sensation de fraîcheur se pose sur mon front. Je me focalise sur la forme encore légèrement floutée sur ma gauche. Petit à petit, je finis par reconnaître le visage de ma meilleure amie qui me regarde avec inquiétude et désespoir. Je tourne vers ma droite et distingue Alexis assise à genoux près de moi avec un regard identique à celui de Lanie. Et juste derrière l'adolescente se tient Martha.

Grâce au cadre suspendu au mur derrière la matriarche, je me rends compte alors que je suis assise dans le lit et non plus dans le bureau... Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu y arriver…

Je reporte donc mon attention sur mon amie

-« Lanie, que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je avant que l'une d'entre elles aient pu ouvrir la bouche.

-« Martha m'a appelé. Tu as de la fièvre. »

-« Quoi !?... Non ! Je ne suis pas malade. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Rick… Il faut… Il faut l'aider… Je… » M'écriais-je sans penser avant de me stopper en voyant le regard dévasté de Lanie. Et, soudainement, mes mots finissent par s'enregistrer.

Sous son regard, les pleurs d'Alexis et encore sous l'emprise de mon cauchemar, je fonds à mon tour en larmes. Lanie me recueille dans ses bras et je me brise dans son étreinte. Laissant s'écrouler les quelques barrières que j'étais parvenue, avec difficulté, à garder debout pour ne pas craquer et sautant à pieds joints dans cette noirceur effrayante que je savais m'attendait.

-« Il me manque tellement. »

-« Je sais girl. »

-« Je voudrais que ça s'arrête, mais je ne le veux pas non plus… Je crois que je suis en train de perdre la tête. » Reniflais-je en essayant de me reprendre.

-« Tu n'es pas folle, c'est juste ta façon de faire ton deuil. »

-« Je n'appelle pas ça faire son deuil que de s'imaginer, dans toutes sortes de situations, sa mort. »

-« Kate, parfois le cerveau prend des chemins détourné pour nous conduire là où on doit se rendre… Tu dois peut-être cesser de le combattre et au contraire, te laisser guider par lui . »

-« Peut-être… Mais ces rêves et cauchemars, ils ont l'air si réels.»

Le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce est brisé par Alexis

-« Tu as vu quoi dans ton cauchemar ? Demande-t-elle faiblement.

Je m'extraie des bras de Lanie pour la dévisager. J'hésite à lui répondre. Mais son regard de sollicitude et de détermination me convainc de le faire.

-« Ton père se trouvait dans une chambre où les murs et le plafonds avaient été pulvérisés. Il… Il était allongé sur un matelas. Il avait de la fièvre et une femme lui a donné à boire. Il y avait aussi des tirs autour de nous. Puis il a fermé les yeux. Il ne respirait plus et alors je me suis réveillée. » Finissais-je les larmes s'échappant de nouveaux de mes yeux.

-« Kate, ton cauchemar n'était qu'un simple reflet de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre. » M'informe mon amie

-« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » M'exclamais-je en redressant la tête et en passant de l'une à l'autre…

Quel rapport avec nous ? Que je sache, il y avait toujours un toit au-dessus de nos têtes et nous n' éti… Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Lanie

-« Je t'ai fait boire un cachet et Alexis visionnait La chute du faucon noir… D'où les coups de feu. »

Je regarde vers Alexis qui a un air penaud sur le visage…OH ! Alors tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination… Rien n'était vrai… Rick est vraiment mort… Mes larmes se remettent à couler quand mon cerveau fatigué décide, le traître, qu'il est temps de faire face à la triste vérité du décès de Rick… Incapable de le combattre ou alors ne le souhaitant pas vraiment, je laisse l'idée faire son chemin en moi… Dès lors, ma fierté longtemps perdue, sous les yeux des 3 femmes m'entourant, je me pelotonne dans une boule puis m'enterre sous le drap pour pleurer la perte du seul homme dont j'ai été réellement amoureuse et qui, comble de l'horreur, aura cru jusqu'au jour de sa mort que je ne l'aimais pas… Hermétique à tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Avec, pour dernière pensée, que Rick avait tort, la magie et les miracles n'existent pas…..

2 jours que je suis alitée... Malgré les médicaments que Lanie me force à prendre, mon état ne s'améliore pas. La douleur a maintenant migrée vers les poumons qui me brûlent à chaque inspirations et me font tousser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus attraper ma respiration, me laissant haletante et en douleur. La température ne fait pas non plus mine de baisser, me gardant en sueur et tremblante…

Et, dans un moment de lucidité, j'étais parvenue à entendre la conversation que Lanie et Martha avaient eue à mon sujet. Elles me donnaient encore un jour pour que ma santé s'améliore puis elles me conduiraient à nouveau à l'hôpital…

Je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis trop fatiguée et trop désespérée pour contester leurs souhaits. Bien que si l'on me demandait mon avis, je leurs dirais de sortir et de me laisser en paix… Une fois de plus, je laisse les ténèbres m'emporter loin de la réalité insupportable qu'est devenue ma vie sans Rick à mes côtés….

A mon réveil, la chambre est silencieuse… Ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis que je ne quittais plus le lit… J'avais eu droit aux visites des gars, de mon père et même de Madison… Dans un de mes instants de clarté, j'avais même pensé qu'ils venaient me dire au revoir parce que j'étais sur le point de mourir…

Je me redresse et fais un tour de la pièce pour être sûre de mon observation… Personne… Je me lève puis me rend dans la salle de bain. Mon affaire faite, je me dresse devant le lavabo et contre ma volonté mon regard se plante dans le miroir. L'image que celui-ci me renvoie est effrayante… Je pourrais sans problème rivaliser avec les zombies du film la nuit des morts-vivants...

-« Wouah Kate! Tu devrais penser à postuler pour le prochain film de zombies. Tu serais parfaite. »

La voix de Rick me fait sursauter. Immédiatement après, je me tourne dans la direction d'où la voix est venue… Et là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, se tient Rick avec sur son visage un sourire éclatant et un regard pétillant de malice… Bien que je puisse aussi distinguer en arrière-plan de l'inquiétude... Une larme solitaire s'écoule de mon œil gauche. Rick s'approche rapidement de moi et, avec douceur, il utilise son pouce droit pour faire partir la fugueuse. Sous son contact, je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par la chaleur qui suinte de son corps. Sa main poursuit son chemin jusque sur ma nuque où elle fait une halte. A travers mes paupières closes, d'autres larmes se mettent à rouler. La seconde main de Rick se pose sur ma hanche et s'achemine jusqu'au creux de mes reins avant de remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour terminer son voyage au milieu de mon dos. D'une légère pression de sa main gauche, il fait entrer en contact nos 2 corps… Son odeur, sa chaleur, son souffle dans mon cou sont trop pour moi. Je fonds en larmes et m'accroche comme une désespérée à sa chemise.

-«Ca va aller Kate. Je suis là. Tu n'es… »

Je me recule avec empressement de l'étreinte et dévisage la personne en face de moi… Lanie… NON ! Sans un mot ni un regard, je la bouscule et sort de la salle de bains pour me réfugier dans le bureau de Rick où je sais que personne ne viendra me déranger… C'était devenu un accord tacite entre nous… Quand j'étais dans cette pièce, personne ne pouvait y entrer… Et jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde l'avait respecté…

Je m'installe sur le canapé faisant face au secrétaire de Rick… De ma place, je peux voir la surface du bureau dans son entier... Rien n'avait été touché… Son serpent de trombone était toujours en équilibre précaire sur sa lampe. Sa tasse *Richard CASTLE* était toujours près de son ordinateur qui lui se trouvait au milieu du plateau… Son ordinateur… Une image éclair d'une clé USB traverse mon esprit. La boite. La clé USB qui se trouve encore dans celle-ci et que je n'ai toujours pas regardé. Je bondis du canapé, me déclenchant un étourdissement dans le processus. Je me rassoie et quand la pièce a cessé de tourner, je me relève mais avec lenteur cette fois. Je traverse la salle puis entre dans la chambre direction le dressing. Je récupère la boite que j'ai cachée sur l'étagère du haut dans mon sac de voyage. Je l'ouvre puis me saisis de la clé avant de tout remettre en place. Sur mon chemin vers le bureau, j'attrape mon PC portable posé sur la commode...

Une fois à l'intérieur, je ferme la porte qui communique entre la chambre et le bureau. A travers les étagères ouvertes, j'aperçois Lanie trifouillant je ne sais quoi dans la cuisine. Je me détourne et vais m'assoir sur le fauteuil de Rick. Prenant quelques secondes pour calmer mes battements et la brulure dans ma poitrine. Quand mes inspirations deviennent moins douloureuses, je fais glisser le siège près de l'écritoire. Je déplace le portable de Rick sur le côté puis pose le mien devant moi. Je l'allume et en attendant qu'il se mette en route, je laisse mon esprit s'évader vers ce que pourrait contenir la clé… Ca pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce qui se trouvait dessus, était en rapport avec moi… Sinon pourquoi aurait-il voulu s'en débarrasser ?... Je suis sortie de mes réflexions lorsque j'entends la petite musique indiquant que l'appareil est prêt à être utilisé. J'entre mon mot de passe puis insère la clé USB dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Lorsque l'appareil l'a reconnu, je clique sur l'icône pour l'ouvrir… Shit ! Un mot de passe... Il me faut un mot de passe pour y entrer… Génial ! Avec son imagination débordante, je vais en avoir pour des heures…

Je commence par les mots de passe évidents… On ne sait jamais… Mais rien... Au bout de 10 mn, je suis presque tenter de balancer mon portable à travers la salle. Bon Dieu ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et mettre un mot de passe qui soit personnel… J'ai essayé les prénoms et dates de naissances de sa mère et de sa fille, le surnom qu'il donne à Alexis, Derrick Storm, Rook, Nikki, j'ai même essayé avec le mien… Mais nada, nothing, niente… De frustration, je ferme le clapet de l'ordinateur pour ne plus voir l'écran me narguer… Penser comme RicK.. Je devais penser comme lui. Ouais, autant dire mission impossible…

Je devais procéder par étape… Je me dirige vers l'imprimante pour en récupérer une feuille vierge avant de m'emparer d'un stylo. Je note tous les mots que j'ai jusque-là essayés puis inscris ce qui me vienne à l'esprit….. Au bout d'un temps indéfini, je dépose mon stylo et considère la feuille dubitative. Celle-ci est pratiquement pleine. Je laisse sortir un soupir découragé tout en appuyant ma tête dans mes mains… Tous, tous pourraient convenir. Ca va me prendre des heures avant de tomber sur le bon, si bien sûr il se trouve dans la liste. Je m'adosse contre le fauteuil, déjà fatiguée par la tâche à accomplir…

Un frappement sur la porte me fait me redresser

-« Kate, c'est l'heure de prendre tes médicaments et je voudrais aussi t'ausculter. » M'informe Lanie à travers le battant.

Je regarde l'ordinateur, la clé, la feuille puis la porte.

-« J'arrive. » Répondais-je en me levant et en soufflant.

Je pénètre dans la pièce de vie puis rejoint La métisse qui se tient devant le canapé du salon. A sa hauteur, je lui offre un léger sourire qu'elle me rend rapidement. Sur la table basse près des flacons de médicaments se trouve un plateau avec un bol de soupe, que je devine froide car aucune chaleur ne se dégage du récipient, une bouteille d'eau, un verre de jus d'orange et une coupelle de fruits… Je ne suis pas du tout affamée, mais je ne fais aucune remarque. Je m'installe sur le canapé et sans attendre je récupère les cachets, la bouteille et les avale. Je fixe le bol sans réelle envie. Mais parce que je ne veux pas me disputer avec mon amie, je me saisis du bol et de la cuillère puis en prend quelques cuillérées. Le liquide descend difficilement dans ma gorge, à cause de la douleur mais aussi parce que mon estomac ne semble pas apprécier ce que je lui donne. Je réussis à contrôler mon haut le corps assez longtemps pour parvenir à faire baisser le contenu de moitié. Je le repose et m'adosse au dossier du divan, attendant mon amie pour m'examiner. Une fois fait, aucunes des 2 ne bougent. J'ai le regard fixé sur mes mains tandis que Lanie range son matériel.

-« J'ai vu Rick dans la salle de bains. »

-« Ka… »

-« J'ai entendu sa voix. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et il souriait… Il s'est approché et m'a pris dans ses bras… Je pouvais même sentir son odeur. Je… J'étais sûre que c'était lui. Ca avait l'air si vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime m'abandonnent ?» Terminai-je en pleurs.

L'étreinte farouche de ma meilleure amie et ses larmes qui se joignent aux miennes me font me décomposer.

La légiste est celle qui met un terme à l'embrassade. Elle s'éloigne mais attrape mes mains dans les siennes au passage.

-« Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné sweetie. On te les a enlevés. C'est différent… Et tout va très bien chez toi. Tu as ton père, des amis, une jeune adolescente qui t'adore ainsi que Martha qui t'aime comme une fille... Tu n'es pas seule. »

-« Je sais, mais pourquoi je me sens comme si c'était le cas ? »

-« Tu viens de perdre l'homme de ta vie. La personne qui te connaissait le plus… Tu n'en avais peut-être pas conscience, mais Rick était devenu le centre de ta vie… Tu te rendais au poste avec le sourire parce que tu savais qu'il serait là. Tu acceptais d'aller manger un morceau ou boire une bière avec lui alors même que tu ne tenais presque plus debout. Et cela parce que tu ne voulais pas être séparé de lui... Et c'est doublement douloureux, parce que vous vous êtes séparés fâchés et que vous n'avez jamais été au-delà de votre attraction. Vous n'avez pas eu la possibilité de devenir plus que des partenaires de trav… »

-« Par ma faute… Si j'avais été moins lâche, si j'avais écouté mon cœur au lieu de ma raison, il serait toujours ici. »

-« Ou l'un de vous pourrait avoir été blessé voire tué pendant ces 2 derniers mois… Tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. »

-« C'est drôle parce que… Parce que c'est quelque chose que Rick aurait pu dire.» Lui dis-je avec amertume.

La conversation s'achève sur mes dernières paroles… Moi ressassant mes sombres pensées et mon amie… Eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-« Je dois retourner à la morgue… Alexis ne devrait pas tarder, tu iras bien jusque-là ? »

-« Je ne … C'est pas la… Oui, ça va aller. Je vais juste aller me reposer. » La rassurais-je ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin dans la discussion. Car je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir garder mon calme…

Je supportais de moins en moins de les voir marcher sur des œufs autour de moi et de me surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, comme si j'allais me casser… Ou pire, intenter à ma vie…

Après le départ de mon amie, je retourne dans l'antre de Rick où je me replonge dans mes tentatives de passer au-delà du mot de passe de la clé USB….

4 heures plus tard, j'en suis toujours au même point. Sentant la fatigue revenir et n'ayant plus d'idées, j'éteins mon portable et rejoins ma chambre pour un peu de repos.

POV d'Alexis

J'étais rentrée depuis maintenant 2 heures, et Kate n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le bureau de papa. Le Dr Parish m'avait répété ce que la détective lui avait dit sur le fait qu'elle avait vu papa dans la salle de bains. J'étais triste de la voir comme ça et je m'en voulais également…

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu à quel point elle était aussi malheureuse. De ne pas avoir été là comme elle l'avait été pour moi. D'avoir cru, à tort, qu'elle était assez forte pour s'en sortir par elle-même... J'avais encore des progrès à faire avant de pouvoir la lire et la comprendre aussi bien que mon père en était capable... Et en plus de ma culpabilité envers Beckett, j'avais l'impression d'avoir laisser tomber mon paternel…

Depuis la disparition de papa, Kate naviguait entre la neurasthénie et la quiétude. En quelques minutes, elle pouvait passer du plus profond abattement à la plus grande allégresse. Et c'en était de même en ce qui concernait ce qui était arrivé à papa. Un jour, elle baissait les bras convaincue de sa mort et le jour suivant, elle repassait, pendant des heures, par son dossier qu'elle gardait dans son bureau, persuadée qu'il était toujours en vie. Cet effet de yoyo la rendait de plus en plus vulnérable et détériorait sa santé à vue d'œil… Mais cela, je ne le savais pas il y a encore 2 jours. Et je n'en aurai peut-être jamais rien su si je n'avais pas surpris une conversation entre Kate et son père… Je vivais avec elle et pourtant je n'avais rien détecté.

Ce jour-là, avant de partir, Jim, comme il avait exigé que je l'appelle, était venu me trouver dans ma chambre... J'avais cru être passé inaperçu, mais il m'avait repéré sur les marches de l'escalier… Il avait voulu savoir comment je me sentais. J'avais été honnête. Je lui avais dit que j'étais perdue, triste, en colère et effrayée. Que j'aimais Kate et que j'avais peur de la perdre. Alors, il avait tenté de me rassurer malgré sa propre inquiétude...

« Est-ce qu'elle a réagi pareil quand votre femme est morte ? » Les mots avaient été hors de ma bouche avant même que je le réalise. J'en avais été choqué et je m'en été immédiatement voulu quand j'avais vu la douleur s'installer dans les yeux de Jim. J'avais pensé qu'il ne me répondrait pas, mais après un certain temps, il m'avait appris que sa fille avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau grâce aux livres de mon père. J'avais été étonné mais aussi heureuse que mon père, sans même la connaitre, ait réussi à aider Beckett… Et qui sait, d'autres personnes.

Sachant cela maintenant, je me disais, qu'à moins qu'un nouvel auteur ou quiconque parvienne à attirer son attention loin de lui, je doutais que cette fois-ci, elle y parvienne. J'avais aussi compris que son comportement tourmenté révélait un autre problème lié au départ précipité de mon père. Je ne savais pas de quoi il retournait exactement, mais j'avais très vite deviné que pour qu'il décide de fuir la ville et sa famille, le problème était important. Et Kate devait vivre avec ça.

Descendant du tabouret de bar, je jette un ultime regard vers le bureau fermé puis, mon verre et mon encas en main, je rejoins ma chambre.

POV de Kate

J'avais réellement un Karma de merde. Ou bien j'étais maudite… Ou les 2… Car me revoilà à l'hôpital. Excepté que cette fois mon état était, d'après le médecin qui m'avait ausculté, réellement préoccupant… A travers le brouillard induit par ma fièvre, j'étais parvenue à saisir 2 mots de la discussion… Pneumonie et hospitalisation…..

Voguant entre la conscience et l'inconscience, je ne vois pas les heures passer. Lorsque je suis capable de garder les yeux ouverts plus de 5 mn, mon regard tombe sur Lanie qui se tient près de mon lit la tête plongée dans un livre. Je bouge légèrement la main pour essayer de la toucher. Elle doit avoir vu mon action car elle se tourne vers moi et avec un sourire laisse tomber son bouquin sur le lit

-« Hey Girl. Bon retour parmi nous. »

Je fronce les sourcils dans l'incompréhension

-« Tu as dormi pendant 4 jours. Tu étais déshydratée et la fièvre était impossible à faire tomber. »

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

-« On ne sait pas… Au départ, on pensait que tu avais une pneumonie, mais en approfondissant les examens, rien n'a été découvert. Ta respiration est sifflante, et pourtant, tes poumons sont en parfaite santé. Aucun encombrement des bronches, aucun liquide dans eux ni présence de pus… Ton corps n'est pas seulement affaibli par la fièvre, il l'est aussi par ton poids insuffisant. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Tu dois faire attention à toi. »

-« Je pourrais sortir quand ? »

-« Bon Dieu Kate ! Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Tu es malade!»

-« Malade, pas mourante. Je peux très bien me soigner chez moi. »

-« Toi et moi savons que tu n'en feras rien. Que tu continueras à te laisser dépérir. »

Que puis-je dire si ce n'est qu'elle a raison... J'ai beau savoir que je ne suis pas seule, pourtant, même leurs présences constantes n'arrivent pas à combler le vide que Rick a laissé dans ma vie et encore plus dans mon cœur... Pas assez en forme pour combattre Lanie, je laisse tomber l'argument… Pour le moment

-« Bien ! »

Au regard de mon amie, je sais qu'elle a compris que le sujet n'était pas clos. Que je nous donnais juste un peu de répit.

-« Je vais aller chercher le Doc. »

Elle quitte la salle sans attendre de réponses. Je me renfonce dans l'oreiller et fixe le plafond sans réellement le voir, les mémoires de mon dernier rêve encore en tête. A la différence des autres, celui-ci était vraiment heureux… L'effet des médicaments ?

_-Mom', tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre sur le code des procédures juridiques ?_

_-Lex ! Tu es en vacances. Alors profite._

_-Mais j'ai un partiel à préparer._

_Je me détourne de ma préparation culinaire et dévisage la jeune femme tout en croisant les bras_

_-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas déjà révisé toute la nuit dernière._

_Son silence est sa seule réponse. Je contourne l'îlot de cuisine et la prend par l'épaule en la serrant contre moi._

_J'étais une bosseuse, mais Alexis l'était encore plus et autant j'étais fière d'elle, de son sérieux et de son implication dans les études, autant je détestais qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller en se comportant comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge. Je ne dis pas qu'elle se dévergonde, mais qu'elle lâche prise et profite de ce que la jeunesse nous offre._

_-Faisons un compromis… Je t'aide à trouver ton livre et te laisse étudier jusqu'au diner si tu appelles Amanda et lui dis que tu acceptes son invitation._

_-C'est pas un compromis, c'est du chantage ! S'exclame-t-elle offusquée en s'éloignant de moi._

_-Alors ? Demandais-je imperturbable_

_Elle me jauge à son tour quelques secondes _

_-Très bien, je vais lui téléphoner. Finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire avant de se détourner tout en sortant son portable de sa poche._

_- Alexis Castle ! Ôte-moi ce sourire de ton visage... Interdiction de rentrer avant 3 heures du matin. L'informais-je._

_Sa réaction est immédiate, elle fait volte-face_

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais... L'interrompais-je… Les cours c'est bien, mais tu dois aussi penser à t'amuser… Parce qu'avant que tu ne le saches, tu crouleras sous les responsabilités, et alors, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir profité de ta liberté._

_-1 heures._

_-2 heures et demi et c'est mon dernier mot jeune fille._

_-Ma mère est une tortionnaire. S'écrie-t-elle en s'échappant en courant vers les escaliers._

_-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Hurlais-je amusée._

_Après avoir entendu la porte de la chambre claquer, je me dirige à nouveau vers la cuisine._

_-Lâche tout de suite cette cuillère._

_-Mais !?_

_-Castle, si tu veux garder ton oreille et ton nez intacts, tu reposes cette cuillère… Maintenant._

_-Pumpkin a raison, t'es une tortionnaire. Réplique-t-il d'un ton boudeur… Mais j'aime ça continue-t-il avec cette fois un air coquin sur le visage._

_-Du calme Writer boy. Le médecin a dit aucune activité physique pendant 1 semaine._

_-Writer man hon'… Et puis, je connais d'autres façons de te donner du plaisir._

_-Rick… Le suppliais-je d'arrêter alors que des images pas très catholiques me passaient par la tête… Parce que, oh que oui, il était capable de me rendre folle sans même que cela ne devienne charnel._

_-Si tu changes d'avis, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire._

_Son souffle dans mon oreille me fait sortir de mes pensées et envoie en même temps des frissons dans tout mon corps._

_Il a enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille et je fais de même avec mes bras que je passe autour de son cou où je laisse mes doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure._

_-Si tu te comportes jusqu'à ce soir, tu pourrais devenir chanceux. Lui dis-je avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser ardant… _

_Qui suis-je essayant de berner, je suis incapable de résister à cet homme… Je n'aurai aucun problème à ne vivre que d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec lui pour le reste de ma vie._

_Un coup dans mon bas ventre met un terme à notre intermède. _

_-Je crois que quelqu'un a besoin d'attention. Exprime Rick en se penchant vers mon abdomen. Ne sois pas jaloux babe, je t'aime aussi. Finit-il en embrassant la bosse proéminente sous mon T-shirt._

_Il la caresse avec tendr…_

-« Vous allez bien ? »

Les mémoires de mon rêve disparaissent au son de la voix féminine près de moi.

Je tourne la tête pour voir l'intruse. C'est une aide-soignante qui me dévisage.

-« Oui, je vais bien merci. »

-« Vous savez, j'ai déjà vu ça 1 fois. »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« Il y a quelques années, 1 malade a été emmené aux urgences. Il avait tous les symptômes de la peste bubonique… Pourtant, quand ils ont fait tous les examens et prélèvements, ils n'ont rien trouvé. » Elle jette un regard vers la porte puis continue « -C'est l'une de ses réincarnations qui souffrait de la peste… Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner le nom du médecin qui s'était occupé de ce patient. »

-« Merci, mais non merci. » Répliquais-je quelque peu inquiète de son état psychologique… Travaillait-elle-même réellement ici ? Peut-être était-elle une patiente du service psychiatrique... Alors que je baisse les yeux pour essayer de voir son nom, celle-ci se détourne vers la sortie

-« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je reviendrai plus tard pour changer votre poche de perfusion. »

Je fixe la porte fermée de la chambre impuissante à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Très vite, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau pour cette fois laisser apparaitre Lanie et le docteur qui s'était occupé de moi la dernière fois. Il s'approche en souriant

-« Bonjour Mlle Beckett. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« Mieux… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Il échange un regard avec mon amie avant de répondre

-« Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Quand le Dr Parish vous a conduit ici, vous présentiez tous les symptômes d'une pneumonie sévère. Votre respiration était très difficile et il y avait un sifflement dans les poumons. Vous toussiez aussi très grassement. Pourtant lorsque l'on vous a fait passer une Fibroscopie, la caméra a montré des poumons nullement encombrés et secs. Ils étaient de dimensions et de couleur normaux... Je dois avouer que je suis perplexe. Je suis dans l'impossibilité de dire ce qu'il vous arrive et pourquoi cela vous arrive. Nous avons pu soigner votre fièvre. Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment votre respiration est parvenue à redevenir normale. Pour dire clairement, je suis dans le flou total… Je vais quand même vous garder quelques jours pour être sûr que les symptômes ne reviennent pas ou que vous développiez finalement une pneumonie. Mais aussi pour aider votre corps à reprendre des forces. Vous avez besoin de reprendre du poids si vous ne voulez pas vous effondrer. Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous apporter un plateau. Mais tout d'abord, je vais vous ausculter. »

Après la prise de température, de tension, l'écoute de mon cœur et de mes poumons, le médecin quitte la chambre avec la promesse de revenir en début de soirée… Pendant tout l'examen, les paroles de l'aide-soignante n'ont pas cessé de tourner dans ma tête…

C'est ridicule pas vrai ? La réincarnation n'existe pas… Quand on est mort, on est mort, on ne revient pas sous une autre forme ou dans une autre personne. C'est de la science-fiction… C'est comme les fantômes, ça n'existe pas… N'est-ce pas ?

To be continued…

N'oubliez le petit comm… Ca fait toujours plaisirs.


	9. Chapter 9

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewés le dernier chapitre et espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour celui qui arrive.

Après beaucoup d'embûches, j'ai enfin pu me reconcentrer sur mon histoire.( Le pire, c'est qu'elle est déjà toute écrite, enfin la trame, mais que je n'ai pas le temps pour la recopier sur l'ordi.)

Et en voilà le résultat… Es-ce dû à la longue attente et à ma précipitation pour tenir les délais mais j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre, et je pense que ce chapitre est loin d'être mon meilleur (à mon unique avis bien sûr) A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Enjoy…..

Chapitre 9 To continue or To abandon

POV d'Elodie Higby

J'avais bien vu le scepticisme dans les yeux de la patiente ainsi que son regard inquiet à mon encontre. Elle était probablement se demandant si j'étais saine d'esprit. Evidemment, je n'en avais pas été offusqué car c'était toujours les regards que j'obtenais de mes collègues ou amis quand je leurs parlais de choses surnaturelles. Il est vrai aussi qu'il y a plus de 11 ans en arrière, j'avais les mêmes réactions… Mais une situation exceptionnelle qui s'était terminée tragiquement avait fait basculer toutes mes croyances et depuis lors, lorsque j'entendais ou que je voyais quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en savoir plus. Et c'était au détour d'un couloir que j'avais entendu parler de ce qui se passait avec la malade de la chambre 209... C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se présentait aux urgences avec des problèmes de santé que les examens et médecins ne parvenaient pas à expliquer. La 1ière fois, ils l'avaient renvoyé chez elle en lui disant que tout allait bien. A sa seconde venue, elle était dans un état comateux et en détresse respiratoire. Et encore une fois, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Aujourd'hui, 5 jours plus tard, certains de ses symptômes avaient disparu sans traitement. Ils avaient décidé de la garder quelques jours de plus en observation, probablement pour cacher leurs ignorances et ne pas passer pour des incompétents… Parce que tout le monde sait que les médecins ne croient ni aux miracles ni à l'inexplicable. Pour eux, toutes questions avaient une réponse terre à terre… Les quelques qui s'étaient risqués à y faire allusion avaient été raillé. Je faisais partie de l'un d'entre eux… Pour ma part, on avait mis ça sur le drame que j'avais vécu et on m'avait pardonné mon égarement. Dès lors, j'avais gardé à moi-même mes convictions. Mais ce cas, tout comme celui d'i ans, m'intriguait et je voulais en connaitre les tenants et les aboutissants. C'est pour cela que j'avais osé parler à la patiente… Bien, maintenant j'espérai juste qu'elle n'en ferait pas référence auprès de son médecin. Elle n'avait peut-être pas mon nom, mais elle pouvait me décrire et croyez-moi, on saurait immédiatement de qui elle parlait… Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre femme dans tout l'hôpital qui avait les cheveux blonds avec des mèches bleus…..

Assise dans la salle de pause avec un café dans les mains, je suis tiraillée entre retourner la voir pour essayer de la convaincre ou contacter directement la personne qui s'était occupée de Mr Finkraff….. Après plus ou moins 10 mn à fixer ma tasse de café sans le boire, je ressors de la pièce le téléphone dans la main et le pouce tapant déjà sur le cadran numérique… J'assumerai les répercussions de mon acte le moment venu... Tout en terminant de composer le numéro, je cherche un endroit loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Je fini par me retrouver dans la réserve de draps.

Je m'assieds sur un tabouret en attendant que mon correspondant décroche

- « Centre Talmage j'écoute. »

- « Bonjour, je souhaiterai parler au docteur McGinn. » Expliquais-je après avoir bondi, Dieu sait pourquoi, de mon siège.

-« Veuillez patienter je vous prie. »

3 mn de Für elise de beethoven, plusieurs allés-retours dans le cagibi, un bip et une sonnerie plus tard, et la voix d'une femme se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Dr McGinn à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Bonjour, je suis aide-soignante au St Luke's-Roosevelt hospital center. Il y a quelques années, vous êtes venues dans notre hôpital pour vous occuper d'un homme qui s'était présenté avec les symptômes de la peste bubonique mais qui s'était avéré être en fait une de ses réincarnations. » L'informai-je rapidement.

-« Je m'en souviens oui. »

-« Hé bien, je pense que vous devriez revenir ici. Car je crois qu'une de nos patientes vit la même chose. »

-« De quel genre ? » Me demande-t-elle avec intérêt.

-« Elle a tous les symptômes de la pneumonie mais tous ses examens sont revenus clairs... C'est aussi sa seconde hospitalisation aux résultats étranges.» Lui répondais-je en ayant maintenant son entière attention.

-« Pouvez-vous me donner le nom de la patiente ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrai pas avoir d'ennui… Surtout qu'elle travaille dans la police. » Lui révélais-je mal à l'aise. Mais également parce que je pourrais déjà avoir des problèmes rien qu'avec cet appel.

-« Avez-vous le nom du médecin qui s'occupe d'elle ? »

-« Bien sûr. C'est le docteur Rizla. »

-« C'est noté. Je vous remercie. Au revoir. »

-« Au revoir. »

Une fois l'appel terminé, et malgré la peur de me faire attraper puis renvoyer, un sentiment agréable du devoir accompli m'enveloppe. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à vivre avec la question harcelante de savoir si oui ou non elle aura obtenu toute l'aide possible. Comme si de rien n'était je quitte les lieux et retourne à mon travail. Me promettant de me tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation.

POV du Dr McGinn

Je remets le téléphone sur son socle et me tourne vers Price qui est arrivé pendant l'appel. Il a posé sa tête entre ses bras sur la table.

-« Mauvaise nuit ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, mauvaise gueule de bois ? » Lui demandais-je de ma place. Tout en sachant parfaitement que les jours où il se présentait au centre sans avoir bu toute la nuit étaient rares.

Sans bouger ni répondre à ma question et insonoriser par ses bras, il s'exclame

-« Ton appel ? Une autre affaire ? »

-« Oui... Une femme flic qui aurait une pneumonie sans l'avoir réellement. ». Lui répondais-je tout en commençant mes recherches sur le Dr Rizla.

Au mot flic, il redresse la tête précipitamment et quand je rencontre son regard encore rouge, j'ai la réponse à ma question… Il avait bien passé la nuit à boire…

-« Une flic ? Tu as son nom ? Je la connais peut-être. » M'interroge-t-il en même temps qu'il se frotte les tempes… Surement pour calmer la douleur battante dans son crâne…

-« Non, j'ai juste le nom de l'hôpital et de son médecin. » Dis-je dépitée en songeant à son comportement destructeur.

Il saute hors de sa chaise avant qu'il ne soit dans l'obligation de s'accrocher au rebord de la table pour l'aider à surmonter son vertige puis, quand il se sent mieux, il se précipite sur l'ordinateur placé en bout de table et s'avachit sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. Il me fixe attendant...

Quand je ne fais rien si ce n'est le dévisager, il s'écrie

-« Alors, c'est quoi le nom de l'hosto et du toubib !? »

Je continue à le regarder avec méfiance quelques secondes. Secondes qui doivent lui paraitre des minutes car il commence à faire rebondir sa jambe impatiemment

-« Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé d'enquêter sur cette affaire ? » Le questionnais-je, le mettant par ainsi hors de sa misère.

-« C'est un flic… Je suis flic… C'est l'un des miens. »

-« Ex-flic. Et ? »

-« Et on peut lui faire confiance. » Me retourne-t-il sans s'attarder sur mon observation sur son ancien statut.

-« Si je comprends bien, tu doutes de tout et de tous quand ce sont des civils, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un flic alors ses mots deviennent paroles d'évangiles ?... Il est vrai que dans la police, il n'y a ni voleurs, ni menteurs ou même meurtriers… Vous êtes la droiture incarnée. » Rétorquais-je caustique.

-« Je… »

-« Tu ne l'as même pas rencontré … Si ça se trouve, elle est la plus grande mythomane du NYPD. » Le coupais-je durement.

-« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu… »

-« Laisse tomber. On a un boulot à faire. » Le stoppais-je sèchement.

Après tout ce temps à travailler côte à côte, il doutait encore de moi. Et là, cette femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, il était prêt à la croire sur parole. C'était assez blessant. Elle n'y était peut-être pour rien, mais c'est tout de même SES chers collègues qui, au lieu de l'aider à surmonter son deuil, n'avaient pas hésité à le pousser vers la sortie.

-« Bien... Maintenant, puis-je avoir le nom du médecin ? » Me demande-t-il ses doigts voletant au-dessus des touches du clavier.

-« Dr Rizla. »

Et sans autres mots, j'abandonne mes propres recherches sur le Doc et me concentre sur l'hôpital… Très rapidement, je parviens à trouver le manifeste des entrées des 15 derniers jours et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour découvrir l'identité de la jeune femme... Kate BECKETT… J'ouvre une nouvelle fenêtre internet puis entre son nom dans la barre de recherche Google. La réponse est immédiate et je suis légèrement surprise par le nombre de site qui se rapporte à cette femme. J'ouvre le 1ier de la liste et je tombe sur un article qui relate la mort récente de l'écrivain Richard Castle. J'en avais entendu parler bien sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à voir le rapport entre les deux. Intriguée, je lis l'article et je découvre le passage qui concerne le Lieutenant Beckett.

… _Aujourd'hui est donc une grande perte pour le milieu littéraire et les fans. Mais une encore plus grande pour sa famille... Il laisse derrière lui sa mère, Martha Rodgers, actrice reconnue et nouvellement directrice d'une école de théâtre. Sa fille unique de 18 ans, Alexis, qui doit être diplômée dans les prochains jours et est major de sa promotion. Et qui, en Automne, fera son entrée à l'université de Columbia. Il laisse aussi en deuil sa seconde famille, celle du 12th District… Depuis près de 4 ans, Richard Castle suivait le Lieutenant Beckett du service des Homicides pour sa recherche sur la série des Nikki Heat dont elle est l'inspiration. Durant cette longue collaboration, une réelle amitié s'est créée entre eux. J'ai eu la chance de l'interviewer à plusieurs reprises et lorsque je lui avais demandé de décrire sa muse en un seul mot, il m'avait répondu « Extraordinaire » Et quand j'essayais d'en savoir plus, il se contentait de sourire. Si on tentait d'en savoir plus sur la vie personnelle de sa coéquipière, il devenait intransigeant et protecteur… Il est toujours resté secret face à leurs relations et pendant longtemps, la presse et les fans ont pensé qu'ils partageaient plus qu'une relation amicale. Information qui n'a jamais été infirmée ni confirmée. Quoi qu'il en soit, toutes nos pensées vont vers eux…_

J'imprime l'article puis ferme la fenêtre. Je clique sur le lien suivant que je referme rapidement car inintéressant. Le nouveau parle de la fusillade qui a eu lieu lors de l'enterrement de son Capitaine

… _D'après plusieurs témoins, Richard Castle se serait jeté sur le Lieutenant Beckett pour la pousser hors de la trajectoire de la balle. Malheureusement, la balle est parvenue à atteindre le Lieutenant qui a été touché dans la poitrine. Elle a été transportée en urgences à l'hôpital où après plusieurs heures d'attente, l'information est tombée. Mlle Beckett a survécu à la chirurgie et est maintenant dans le rétablissement… Selon certaines de nos sources, c'est pendant l'enquête sur le meurtre non résolu de Johanna Beckett qui est survenu il y a plus de 12 ans, que sa fille et le Capitaine Montgomery sont devenus des cibles du ou des coupables. A l'heure où nous imprimons, nous ne savons toujours pas si le tireur a été intercepté. Nous espérons vous en apprendre plus dans la prochaine édition…_

Je lis plusieurs autres articles que j'imprime si utiles et au final, il est clair qu'elle a obtenu le respect de ses pairs et il semblerait qu'elle est la tête sur les épaules. Je réunis tous les feuillets que je place dans une chemise puis vais rejoindre Price qui se trouve devant sa propre imprimante. Je me saisis des feuilles avant qu'il en ait la chance et sans lui adresser la parole, je quitte la salle pour le bureau de Talmadge.

Il me rattrape dans le couloir

-« Tu vas me dire ce que tu as trouvé ou je dois deviner ? » Me demande-t-il avec agacement.

-« Elle travaille aux Homicides du 12th District. »

-« C'est tout ? » S'écrie-t-il.

Je le regarde finalement sans ralentir ma marche

-« Quand a été la dernière fois où tu m'as demandé de te donner les infos avant qu'on est vu Malachi ? » Lui répondais-je. «Non, laisse-moi répondre à ma propre question… Jamais... D'habitude, tu te contentes d'écouter, de faire de la recherche puis de tenter de trouver la faille qui ferait passer le patient pour un fou. » Finis-je juste avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du Dr Talmadge.

Les 2 heures suivantes sont passées à monter un dossier de recherche et à préparer le matériel que nous emporterions avec nous pour un 1ier bilan. Une fois prêt, nous laissons le *The Talmadge Center for Behavioral Health* (_Centre_ pour la santé comportementale).

POV de Kate

Le soleil brille en cette fin de matinée d'Avril. Pourtant, la chaleur de ses rayons n'atteint pas mon corps… En fait, le froid s'est depuis longtemps emparé de tout mon être et je l'ai accueilli comme l'on accueille un vieil ami... Avec plaisir…

Je marche lentement dans l'allée M247 en direction de l'emplacement T136. Plus la destination finale approche, plus mon corps tremble et mes jambes s'affaiblissent. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier… Aujourd'hui, cela fait 1 an et 1 jour que Rick a disparu et c'est aussi aujourd'hui qu'il a été officiellement déclaré comme mort… Pour preuve l'acte de décès qui repose dans le coffre-fort au loft… Mais c'est aussi autant de temps que je suis en Stand-by… Perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je ne réalise que je suis arrivée seulement quand mon corps en heurte un autre. Je relève la tête et rencontre le regard défait de Kévin. Je lui chuchote un désolé puis fixe le mausolée Rodgers-Castle qui se tient devant nous. Même si je connais parfaitement sa structure, pour y être venue les 3 derniers jours, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Probablement une façon de me préparer à affronter la réelle raison de notre venue...

Après plusieurs minutes et un long soupir, j'avance vers le temple. Ne me souciant pas de vérifier si le reste du groupe suit. Je sors ensuite la clé de ma poche de pantalon puis l'introduit dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit. Les rayons du soleil pénètrent par les petites ouvertures dans les murs, permettant de distinguer l'intérieur. Mon regard tombe immédiatement sur la plaque en marbre noire nouvellement fixée au mur. Je me déporte sans un mot sur le côté de la pièce et laisse mes amis et ma famille se recueillir…

Un par un, ils déposent une rose rouge dans le vase prévu à cet effet puis quittent les lieux. En très peu de temps, je me retrouve seule. A mon tour, je me rapproche de la tablette. Les mots inscrits sur celle-ci sont de couleurs or. Je tends le bras avant de poser mes bouts de doigts sur la 1ière lettre et lentement, avec révérence, je redessine chacune des lettres de chaque mots.

Richard Rodgers-Castle

Né le 1 Avril 1971

Fils et Père aimant et chéri

Ami et collègue respecté et aimé

Pas de date de décès…Parce que même si c'était devenu officiel, nous avions tout de même refusé d'en mettre une. Pas de corps, pas de certitude… Et même si l'espoir était mince, on continuait à y croire.

Mes doigts s'attardent un peu plus longtemps sur l'épitaphe

It's not one Farewell... Just one Goodbye

In our heart Forever

ALWAYS

La 1ière phrase venait des gars et Lanie, la 2ième avait été décidé par Martha et Alexis et la 3ième était de moi. Un petit mot pour certains, mais qui, pour nous, avait signifié beaucoup.

Mes doigts ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter. Ils passent et repassent en continu sur le dernier mot. Et à chaque passage, mes larmes deviennent plus importantes. Finalement, mon corps, épuisé d'être secoué par mes pleurs, lâche et je m'effondre au sol, la rose encore fortement serrée dans ma main. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et laisse toute la souffrance et la peine accumulées s'évacuer….

-« Kate.»

-« Mike ? »

-« Lève-toi. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je te le demande. »

-« Tu m'as trahi. »

-« Et tu l'as trahi. »

-« C'est faux !… Je ne l'ai jam… »

-« Tu lui as menti. »

-« Ce n'est pa… »

-« C'est une autre sorte de trahison gamine. Mais s'en est une. »

-« Je n'étais pas prête. »

-« Je sais. Mais il méritait de le savoir. »

-« Il m'a menti aussi. »

-« Et ça t'as gardé en vie. »

-« Il n'est pas revenu. Alors qu'il revenait toujours. »

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu cette fois ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Réfléchis... Souviens-toi.»

-« Je… Je… »

Je bondis droite comme un i. Il me faut quelques secondes pour retrouver mes repères et lorsque mon esprit est clair, je me jette sur le téléphone près de mon lit et appelle Alexis.

-« Allo ? »

-« Salut Lex. Est-ce que tu… »

-« Hé Kate ! Comment tu vas ? J'étais justement sur le point de venir te voir. » Me coupe-t-elle.

-« La nuit a été calme. Et euh… Es-tu encore à la maison ? »

-« Ouais. Juste finissant de me préparer. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

-« En fait oui… Pourrais-tu récupérer mon portable qui se trouve dans le bureau ainsi que la clé USB qui est juste à côté?

-« Kate, tu crois vraim… » Me demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-« Lex, je vais bien, je promets. Je veux juste vérifier mes mails.» Lui mentais-je pour la rassurer.

-« Ok. »

-« Merci. Et Lex. Tu pourrais aussi emmener 2 ou 3 livres. Ca aidera à passer le temps. » Lui demandais-je pour apaiser définitivement ses craintes.

-« Quelque chose en particulier ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Je te fais confiance. »

-« Bien, je te vois dans ¾ d'heures. »

-« A tout à l'heure. »

Je repose le combiné, me réinstalle contre les oreillers et ferme les yeux. Puis, même si ça va faire mal, je me remémore ma dernière discussion avec Rick…..

Malgré mon envie de savoir, je laisse le portable de côté et m'intéresse à ma jeune protégée. Malheureusement, je ne parviens pas à être totalement avec elle. Mon esprit s'évadant sans cesse sur le contenu de la clé. Et Alexis doit avoir remarqué mon inattention car elle finit par se lever, m'embrasser sur la joue en promettant de revenir dans l'après-midi et quitter la chambre. A peine ai-je entendu le clic de la fermeture de la porte, que je rapproche la table, ouvre mon ordi, insère la clé USB et patiente...

Me voici une nouvelle fois devant la demande de mot de passe. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je tape *treason* puis entrée… Mot de passe incorrect s'affiche maintenant sur l'écran… Je réessaye mais en écrivant cette fois *TREASON* en majuscule et tape entrée… Aucun changement… Pourtant, c'est comme ça qu'il devait se sentir. Je l'avais tout de même trahi pas 1, mais 2 fois.

Mais si ce n'était pas cela. Alors, qu'est ce qui aurait pu l'avoir blesser plus… Il avait été furieux, blessé, je l'avais repoussé et tellement plus.

Voulant mettre toutes mes réflexions en ordre, j'ouvre une nouvelle page word où j'inscris tous les mots auxquels je pense et qui avaient dû lui traverser l'esprit pendant et/ou après notre dernière rencontre. Et vu la manière dont elle s'était terminée et sa facilité avec les mots, il avait beaucoup de choix...

Arrivée à bouts d'idées, je commence à les entrer.

Tout d'abord il y a : Contempt… Je le tape en petites et en grandes lettres mais rien… Cela peut sembler ridicule, mais un poids s'ôte de mes épaules en sachant qu'il ne me méprise pas.

Le suivant est : Hate… Avant de l'entrer, j'avale la boule qui s'est logée dans ma gorge... C'est un mot si dur et à l'opposé de ceux qui m'ont aidé à guérir après ma fusillade... Je le frappe et ferme les yeux en appuyant sur entrée. Le son caractéristique que je commençais à détester retenti et je laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

Le 3ième est : Disgust… J'y vais plus sereine. Parce que je peux vivre avec son dégout… Toujours rien...

Je continue à passer par ma liste sans aucuns résultats jusqu'à ce que l'alarme d'erreur ne se fasse pas entendre. Mon regard bloque sur la page maintenant ouverte. Me reprenant très vite, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je lâche un YES sonore dans la chambre vide. Mais mon sourire ravi disparait lorsque mes yeux tombent sur le mot de passe accepté… FAREWELL… Mon cœur se comprime et mes canaux lacrymaux se remplissent d'eaux. Avec ce simple mot, il avait mis un terme définitif à nos 4 années de collaborations et d'amitié. Comme il l'avait écrit sur son calepin, il était prêt à tourner la page. Face à moi l'écran se brouille et avant de pouvoir réagir, mes perles salines se précipitent en bas de mes joues. Je claque violemment le clapet fermé et me laisse aller, pour la dernière fois, à mes émotions. Il a abandonné ? J'abandonne aussi. J'ai vécu avant lui, je continuerai après lui...

Plusieurs minutes plus tard et avec brusquerie, je relève le clapet, prête à effacer la clé. Mais voilà, lorsque mes yeux tombent sur l'écran, ma main fait un arrêt au-dessus du clavier. Je fixe, hypnotisée, ce qui se trouve devant moi. C'est une douleur sur ma lèvre inférieure qui me fait sortir de ma transe. Je la libère de la prison de mes dents et avant de changer d'avis, je clique sur le dossier marqué *BECKETT. P*

Des photos. Des centaines de photos… On peut y voir Javier, Roy, Kévin, Rick, Lanie et moi-même au fil des années. Mais le dénominateur commun entre elles, est que j'y apparais sur toutes… Beaucoup viennent de scènes de crimes. Des clichés volés qui, vu la proximité et/ou le lieu, ont été prises à l'intérieur du cordon. Il y en a aussi un grand nombre faite au poste et au Old Haunt. Mais les plus surprenantes sont celles lors de la sortie de vague de chaleur ou lorsque nous étions sous couverture à ce gala. Il y en a même 2 du mariage de Kyra… Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurai pu en être effrayé et penser à Rick comme un harceleur. Ou pire, l'imaginer ayant engagé un photographe pour me suivre. Mais d'1, ce n'était pas le style de Castle… Il avait trop de respect pour moi… Et de 2, les photos démontraient qu'elles avaient été capturées par des personnes se tenant très près de moi. Et je pensais immédiatement aux gars et à Lanie, voire même Montgomery et mes autres collègues... Comment je ne m'en été pas aperçu était un mystère…

En faisant défiler les images, je découvre 2 choses. La 1ière : est que les photos sont toutes datées et situées. La 2ième : est qu'elles sont placées par ordre chronologique. Sous le choc face à ce travail minutieux de la part de mon partenaire, j'enclenche le diaporama... Se joue alors devant mes yeux mon évolution de ces 4 dernières années. La transformation est stupéfiante. La femme froide, dure aux traits fermés et au regard vide du début, se métamorphose au fil des photos en femme souriante, plus féminine et surtout plus vivante. Et je dois ce changement à une seule personne. Rick... Il m'a donné tellement sans rien demander en retour. Il méritait tellement mieux que moi, et pourtant, c'est moi qu'il avait choisi…

Le visionnage terminé et encore sous le coup de l'émotion, je ferme le fichier puis ouvre le deuxième et dernier qui est estampillé *BECKETT.F*

A la seconde où mon cerveau analyse ce que mes yeux sont regardant, mon cœur s'effrite… J'ai devant moi 1 copie du dossier de ma mère… La colère, la trahison mais aussi la déception et la peur se battent en moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de refermer et oublier ce que j'ai vu. Mais la partie de moi, celle qui cherche des réponses depuis 12 ans, veut en savoir plus. Je fais donc dérouler lentement les pages en essayant de trouver une nouvelle information, mais il est identique au mien… Seuls ses commentaire et réflexions diffèrent… Je continue à avancer complètement hors du temps. Quelques temps plus tard, je tombe enfin sur quelque chose de nouveau... Il s'agit de ce Mr Smith que Rick a mentionné... Je suis en pleine lecture lorsque j'entends un cognement sur la porte qui me fait tressaillir. Je redresse la tête au moment où celle-ci s'ouvre. Instinctivement, je referme le dossier tout en maudissant le nouvel arrivant, qui n'est autre que mon père. Essayant d'avoir l'air détendu, je lui offre un petit sourire puis éteins l'ordi avant de l'éloigner de moi.

Si j'avais su que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de jeter un autre coup d'œil sur le dossier avant longtemps, je n'aurai pas hésité à renvoyer mon père de la chambre.

A suivre….

N'oubliez pas de laisser un comm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut!**

**Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont posté des commentaires et à ceux qui continuent de lire mes écrits.**

**Et après une longue, trèèèèsssss longue attente… Indépendante de ma volonté :(… Voici enfin la suite de mon histoire.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**N'oubliez le bouton qui se trouve juste en bas…. Ca met du baume au cœur de savoir que l'on écrit pas pour rien :)**

**Chapitre 10 **A case or not.

POV du Dr McGinn

A cette heure matinale, la circulation, lorsque l'on traverse New-York de Nord en Sud, est une vraie chienne. Un trajet de 25 min pouvait prendre ¾ heures voire 1 heure… Avec de la chance…

A côté de moi, Price s'est replongé dans le dossier de Mlle Beckett. Je profite d'un arrêt à un feu rouge pour me tourner vers lui.

-« T'en penses quoi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas moi le docteur. Tout ce que je peux dire, et ce n'est que mon avis, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas l'air d'une mythomane ni de quelqu'un qui recherche l'attention… Je dirais même qu'elle la fuie. » Me répond-t-il sans relever les yeux des papiers.

Il semblerait bien que mon commentaire de plus tôt sur la possible mythomanie du Lieutenant n'ait pas encore été digéré. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Malgré la publicité qu'être la muse d'un grand écrivain pouvait lui apporter, elle n'en avait jamais profité. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes qui n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à s'en servir pour faire avancer leurs carrières.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, je le laisse juste à sa lecture…..

Peu de temps après, du coin de l'œil, je le vois sortir son portable, composer un numéro puis porter l'appareil à son oreille

-« Qui appelles-tu ? » Lui demandais-je sans quitter la route des yeux.

-« Un de mes amis au NYPD. Je veux en savoir plus sur ce Lieutenant. »

Avant que je ne puisse parler, je l'entends s'exclamer

-« Eh Vince ! Comment tu vas ?... Je suis en pleine forme merci… Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ? J'aimerai avoir quelques informations sur 1 Lieutenant du 12th… Son nom est Katherine Beckett… QUOI !? T'es sérieux ?... Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle… Tu pourrais m'envoyer par e-mail ce que tu trouves ?... Non, elle n'a pas de problème. J'aide juste une de ses connaissance qui s'inquiète après ce qui est arrivé à son équipier… Ouais, aucun problème… Te remercie Vince. On reste en contact. »

Il raccroche et tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre passagère sans un mot.

-« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'a dit ou je dois deviner ? Ou peut-être que tu ne veux pas partager ? »

-« Il ne m'a rien appris d'important. Juste que je dois être le seul flic à ne pas savoir qui est cette femme. »

-« Tu as quitté la police dep… »

-« JE n'ai PAS quitté la police. On M'A éjecté. C'est différent. »

_Ils ne l'auraient pas fait si tu ne t'étais pas tourné vers l'alcool et rendu au poste complètement ivre… Et s'ils avaient été de véritables amis._ Pensais-je en le regardant. Il y avait des tords des 2 côtés. Mais encore aujourd'hui, pour Price, c'était encore et toujours la faute des autres s'il n'avait plus de boulot. Et s'il continuait sur cette voie, il ne le récupèrerait jamais… Mais qui étais-je pour le juger. Je n'avais jamais perdu de mari.

Laissant tomber ce sujet sensible, je réfléchis plutôt à ce que nous devrons faire dès notre arrivée.

Tout d'abord, rencontrer le médecin et lui parler en espérant le convaincre de partager le dossier de sa patiente. Ensuite, entrer en contact avec la dite patiente et la persuader de me laisser l'aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrive ou du moins essayer. Lui faire pass…

-« On pourrait s'arrêter pour déjeuner ? Je commence à avoir faim. »

La voix de Price me ramène dans l'habitacle. Je jette un œil sur l'horloge digitale sur le compteur… 10h47… Je tourne la tête vers mon passager et suis sur le point de lui dire que nous sommes sur le chemin pour une affaire mais, en plongeant dans son regard rougis, je devine qu'il ne doit pas avoir pris autre chose que du whiskey depuis ce matin.

-« Tu peux patienter encore 10 mn ? I restaurant agréable pas loin de notre destination qui fait de très bons hamburgers. » Lui demandais-je à la place.

-« ouais. »

14 mn plus tard, nous franchissons la porte de chez Remy's et nous installons à la table la plus éloignée. Après avoir passé commande, je compulse une nouvelle fois le dossier tout en prenant des notes pendant que Whatley sort un ordinateur portable pour vérifier ses e-mails.

Un WOUAH ! Me fais relever la tête vers mon partenaire qui sans parler tourne l'appareil vers moi pour que je lise ce qu'il a reçu.

Et effectivement, lorsque je finis ma lecture, 1 Wouah est également sur le bout de ma langue.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un Wouah joyeux… Comment cela pourrait l'être quand on voit tout ce qui était survenu dans sa vie... Sa mère qui se fait poignarder dans 1 allée, L'affaire qui finit non classée. Qui retrouve son meurtrier plus de 10 ans plus tard mais qui lui tire dessus, le tuant, pour sauver la vie de son partenaire. Puis qui avait été prise pour cible par un sniper… Bons nombres de personnes auraient sombré pour moins que ça. Mais elle, elle était toujours debout… Elle avait un dossier sans tâche. Etait devenue la plus jeune Lieutenant. Avait le plus haut taux de résolution du NYPD. Et était respectée par ses pairs... Comment elle n'était pas devenue un flic sans cœur et contrôlée par la vengeance était un grand mystère…

Pas étonnant que Richard Castle l'ait décrite comme extraordinaire.

En observant Price, je remarque que lui aussi a été surpris par ces découvertes.

Nous passons le reste du repas à parler et mettre par écrit ce qui nous parait important et susceptible de nous aider à mieux la cerner et mieux la secourir.

Après un café, nous quittons le restaurant puis reprenons la route pour rencontrer Kate Beckett.

POV de Jim

Quand Lanie m'avait appelé pour me dire que ma Katie s'était enfin réveillée, mon cœur avait bondit dans ma poitrine. Pas seulement parce que cela avait signifié qu'elle allait mieux, mais parce que la seconde avant que le téléphone ne retentisse, j'avais été sur le point de détruire les dernières années de sobriété durement acquises. J'avais tenu le coup jusque-là, mais voir ma fille se perdre chaque jour un peu plus dans son affliction sans pouvoir la réconforter m'était finalement devenu insupportable. Je me sentais tellement inutile et démuni face à sa douleur... Je ne la comprenais pas… Certes, j'avais déjà traversé le deuil avec la mort de ma femme et sa perte avait été destructrice, mais sa disparition m'avait au moins laissé avec 2 magnifiques cadeaux... Notre vie ensemble et notre merveilleuse fille... Tandis que ma Katie, elle, n'avait eu droit qu'à un aperçu de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir eu. Leur histoire se terminant tragiquement avant même d'avoir commencée... Alors j'avais choisi la solution de facilité et m'étais tourné vers ma vieille amie la bouteille… Oui je sais, je suis un lâche. Je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été le fort dans la famille… Je réalisais aussi, qu'en se réveillant aujourd'hui de tous les autres jours, elle venait, pour la 2ième fois en 13 ans, de me sauver la vie. J'avais ramassé le verre ainsi que la bouteille et je les avais vidés sans remords dans l'évier avant de me précipiter au chevet de ma fille. Une partie de moi était tentée de lui révéler ce que j'avais eu dans l'idée de faire, mais l'autre ne le voulait pas. De peur de voir la déception et le dégout dans ses yeux...

En franchissant les portes de l'hôpital, ma décision n'est toujours pas prise... Dans l'ascenseur, après moult réflexions, je décide somme toute de laisser le destin travailler. Si elle me demandait comment j'allais, je lui dirai la vérité. Dans le cas contraire, j'attendrai qu'elle soit en meilleure forme pour aborder le sujet… Et après ma visite, j'allais devoir appeler mon parrain pour une réunion d'urgence…..

Devant la porte de la chambre, je prends quelques minutes pour me préparer à la discussion qui va certainement avoir lieu. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément puis expire lentement. Enfin prêt, je frappe et ouvre la porte sans attendre.

Je la vois taper sur son ordinateur puis le repousser loin du lit tout en me donnant 1 petit sourire que je ne parviens pas totalement à identifier. Le mettant de côté, je m'avance puis me penche pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

-« A ce que je vois, Aurore s'est enfin réveillée. » La saluais-je en souriant et m'installant sur la chaise près de son lit.

-«Je ne vois pas de prince charmant ici papa. » Répond-t-elle bassement en tournant sa tête vers l'autre chaise qui est évidemment vide.

Moi qui avais voulu égayer l'humeur, je venais de faire un gros bide.

Elle n'a pas quitté la chaise des yeux, mais je peux dire qu'elle ne l'a voit pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais elle n'est plus dans cette pièce. Une larme qui roule sur sa joue me dit qu'elle est quelque part avec Rick à l'esprit et vu les poings serrés posés sur ses cuisses, ce n'est pas quelque chose de gai qu'elle a en tête.

Je me penche en avant et pose doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, ma main sur son genou. Sa réaction est immédiate. Son corps se raidi avant de se détendre quand son regard tombe sur moi. Dans une micro seconde, je me rends compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié ma présence.

Comme si de rien n'était, je retire ma main et lui souris tendrement.

-« Désolée... » Commence-t-elle.

Mais je l'interromps rapidement.

-« Katie, tu… »

-« Je suis désolée de te donner autant de soucis. » Me coupe-t-elle à son tour.

-« Tu es ma fille. C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter. »

Elle se mure alors dans le silence….

Après quelques minutes, ne supportant plus de voir ma petite fille aussi apathique et préférant la voir furieuse, je lâche

-« J'ai acheté une bouteille de vodka et m'en suis servi un verre. »

J'omets volontairement de dire que je ne l'ai pas bu.

Et la réaction de colère voire de fureur que j'attendais ne viens jamais. Elle a levé son regard vers moi et il est seulement empli de tristesse et de déception. Mais je constate très vite que ces émotions ne me sont pas destinées lorsqu'elle se met à pleurer

-« Je suis désolée papa. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Pardonne-moi. »

POV de Kate

J'ai juste le temps de finir ma phrase, que je sens le matelas près de moi s'affaisser puis les bras de mon père qui viennent m'enserrer dans une embrassade farouche. Je m'accroche à lui avec force et désespoir… A cet instant-là, à cette seconde exacte, dans ses bras accueillant, je redeviens la petite fille qui allait se réfugier, au moindre problème, dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père. Son héros, l'homme le plus fort au monde et celui qui la protègerait toujours du mal… Mais aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, la petite fille sûre disparait pour laisser de nouveau sa place à la femme détruite.

La voix de mon père me parvient mais les mots ne s'enregistrent pas du tout. Et je me sens horrible parce que je le sais inquiet pour moi. Mais bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à vraiment m'en vouloir. Et pas pour la 1ière fois depuis ces 2 derniers mois, je me demandais si à la mort de ma mère, mon père avait ressenti cette sorte de détachement du reste du monde. S'enfermant dans la douleur en oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas sa femme… Se réfugiant alors dans l'alcool pour y faire face tandis que je m'étais enfermée dans mes rêves et cauchemars...

13 ans plus tard, je comprenais un peu mieux sa réaction. Certes Castle et moi n'étions pas mariés ni même un couple, mais je venais de perdre la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Et même si j'avais Alexis, la propre chair de l'homme que j'aimais, ainsi que mes amis et mon père m'entourant de leur amour. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient Rick. J'avais besoin de lui dans tous les aspects de ma vie. Il était l'autre partie de moi-même. Celle qui faisait de moi un être complet. Et sans elle, je n'étais plus rien. Bien sûr je pourrais vivre encore plusieurs années, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment vivre. Parce que, comment vit-on quand une partie de vous vous a été enlevé et que le trou qui y a maintenant prit résidence ne peut être comblé ?

J'avais toujours envié la relation que mes parents avaient eue. Ils avaient été un couple complémentaires et en harmonie, faisant toujours passer le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien… Oh bien sûr il y avait aussi eue des clashs, et de très grands parfois, mais jamais leur amour n'avait faillis. Ils avaient surmontés tous les obstacles mis sur leurs chemins en avançant main dans la main, rendant leur amour encore plus fort... En grandissant, j'avais espéré qu'à mon tour, un jour, je rencontrerai un homme qui m'aimerait sans condition et pour qui je serais une égale, une alliée. Et j'avais eu la chance de le rencontrer en la personne de Rick… Mais par peur et lâcheté, je l'avais repoussé jusqu'à le faire fuir. Et il était parti en pensant qu'il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une épine dans mon pied alors qu'il me voulait dire le monde… Alors, toute la colère, la déception et la rancœur que j'avais eue envers mon géniteur durant toutes ces années s'étaient évaporées.

Certains pourraient dire que ce désastre aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses... Extraordinaire, tu parles !

Je suis extraite de mes pensées horrifiques et des bras de mon paternel par l'ouverture de la porte. Lanie est dans l'embrasure et me sourit. Je le lui rends et elle prend ça pour une autorisation de progresser plus loin dans la chambre. Tout en l'attendant pour rejoindre le fauteuil vide, je remarque l'aide-soignante de plus tôt qui travaille sur mon IV. J'aperçois également un plateau posé sur la table près de mon ordi… Quel flic je suis. Je n'ai rien entendu...

Après le départ de la femme, je me tourne vers mon amie

-« Salut. »

-« Hé. Comment tu vas depuis ce matin ? »

-« Bien merci.

-« Aucunes douleurs ou gênes ? »

-« Non, rien du tout. »

-« Super... Tu devrais manger un peu. » Me dit-elle en avisant le plateau toujours intact sur sa droite.

-« Je… » En jetant une œillade vers les 2 personnes présentes et en voyant leurs regards désireux, je me saisis de la compote et de la cuillère puis sous leurs attentions, je me force à l'avaler. Alors que je repose le pot vide, Lanie attrape le paquet de madeleines et me le tend. Avec un serrement des mâchoires, j'ouvre l'emballage et englouti les 2 gâteaux. En me débarrassant du sachet, je défie du regard mon amie de me forcer à ingérer autre chose. Ce qu'elle ne fait pas…

Pendant notre discussion, ou devrais-je plutôt dire pendant la conversation entre mon père et ma meilleure amie, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour, cette fois, laisser apparaître les gars.

Tout comme avec mon père et Lanie, je leurs offre un sourire forcé en les accueillant.

-« Salut les gars. Quoi de neuf ? »

-« Com d'hab ! Boulot, boulot, boulot. » Répond Esposito sérieux comme un pape.

Mais le tic au coin de ses lèvres laissant deviner un minuscule sourire le trahi.

-« Je ne te vois pas beaucoup bosser là. » S'exclame Lanie avec dédain.

A ma plus grande surprise je dois le reconnaitre.

Esposito se tourne vers son ex petite amie en lui lançant un regard noir.

-« Nous sommes en attente de résultats qui, d'après les techniciens, vont prendre un certain temps. Donc, nous avons décidé de ne pas attendre la fin de la journée pour venir voir comment tu allais. » S'interpose Kévin en venant s'installer au pied de mon lit.

L'intervention de l'irlandais casse le combat de regard entre les 2 autres. Après un dernier coup d'œil désapprobateur pour Lanie, Javier vient se poster à côté de mon père puis me gratifie d'un sourire.

-« Comment vas-tu Becks ? Est-ce que les toubibs ont enfin posé un diagnostic ? »

-« Non. Je suis toujours un cas plein de mystère. »

Ma remarque à peine terminée, que la pensée de Rick envahit mon esprit. Il aurait adoré étudier mon cas... Il aurait lâché des théories totalement irréalistes sur les enlèvements et expériences faites sur les humains par les E.T, sur l'espionnage par la CIA ou le KGB… Et Dieu sait quoi d'autres… Mais cette fois, il l'aurait fait pour mon bien, pour me détourner de ce qui m'arrivait vraiment, pour me faire sourire… Oui, mais s'il avait été là, je ne serais pas dans cet état. Je serais au travail avec lui par mon côté.

Enterrant du mieux que je le peux mon chagrin, je me reconcentre sur les 4 personnes qui m'entourent. Mais en croisant les yeux de mes 2 collègues et de Lanie, j'y trouve la même expression de tristesse. Sans surprise, eux aussi avaient immédiatement pensé à Castle… Seigneur ! Avait-il une idée de l'impact qu'il avait eu sur moi mais aussi sur le reste du groupe ? Savait-il à quel point les garçons et Lanie l'appréciaient ? Avait-il réalisé qu'il était une partie intégrante de notre famille ? Avait-il compr...

-«% µ £ $ # ¥ β͌͌͌͌ϫᴪ % !°+α ʢ» Retentie subitement la voix de mon père.

Nous quatre sommes arrachés de nos pensées mélancoliques par son exclamation. Et dans un même ensemble, nous nous tournons vers lui.

-« Quoi !? » L'interrogeais-je.

Parce que, bien que j'ai entendu sa voix, personnellement, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il a dit.

-« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a personne qui puisse nous dire ce qu'a Katie ? » Répète-t-il en nous fixant tour à tour.

Cette fois, nos regards se dirigent vers ma meilleure amie. La seule de nous tous à pouvoir répondre à cette question. Parce qu'elle est celle qui, dans cette pièce, a fait des études de médecine.

-« EH ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai étudié tous les examens et tests que Mark a pratiqué. Et croyez-moi sur parole, il y en avait un grand nombre… Dont certains auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé moi-même… Et tout ça pour rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Kate. Je suis désolée de le dire, mais c'est au-delà de nos compétences. Nous ét…» Nous explique-t-elle tout en me dévisageant, une expression d'excuse sur le visage.

-« Alors quoi ? Vous allez la laisser comme ça ? » S'écrie Javier avant que je ne puisse l'assurer que ce n'est aucunement sa faute.

-« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je pourrais faire ?... Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas. » Lui rétorque-t-elle en bondissant de la chaise, le venin clairement présent dans son ton.

-« Lanie… » L'appelais-je doucement. Ne comprenant pas cette froideur entre Esposito et elle.

-« Javier… » S'exclame Ryan en même temps que moi.

Cela a pour effet de les faire rompre leur bataille de regards furieux.

Elle se réinstalle dans le siège, attrape ma main qui est posée sur le matelas puis s'adresse à moi comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue quelques minutes plus tôt

-« Nous étions à bout d'idées et de réponse. Alors avec Mark, nous avons contacté d'autres confrères un peu partout dans le pays et leurs avons envoyé une copie de ton dossier. Ils ont accepté d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Et qui sait, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux a déjà eu affaire à un même cas ou un assez proche pour nous permettre d'avancer. Tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est nous assurer que ton état n'empire pas de nouveau. C'est une autre des raisons de pourquoi Mark veut te garder à l'hôpital. Pour pouvoir agir au cas où quelque chose se lèverait. Tu n'es cer… »

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompt dans son explication. Elle s'en saisie rapidement

-« Quand on parle du loup. » Dit-elle en me montrant son écran qui affiche *Mark*

Elle accepte l'appel tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas

-« Du nouveau ?... Qui est-ce ?.… C'est une QUOI !?... Sûr que je vais lui parler… Ok j'arrive. »

Elle raccroche rapidement et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte s'écrie

-« Je reviens au plus vite. »

Et avant que l'un de nous ne comprenne ce qu'il vient de se passer, la porte de la chambre se referme sur elle.

POV du Dr McGinn

-« Bonjour, je suis le Dr McGinn, pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver le bureau du Dr Rizla s'il vous plait ? »

Je mets un peu plus d'emphase sur le *Dr* en espérant que mon titre empêchera à la femme assise derrière la station des infirmières de poser trop de questions.

Celle-ci relève à peine la tête de son écran lorsqu'elle me répond

-« Prenez le couloir de gauche et c'est la 3ième porte à droite. »

Je la remercie avant de m'éloigner suivis par mon partenaire. Me demandant tout de même s'il ne faudrait pas s'inquiéter de la facilité avec laquelle on peut entrer en contact avec les médecins et les patients…Puis subitement, la voix de l'hôtesse d'accueil me revient en mémoire. Et je la reconnais. C'est celle de la femme qui m'a contacté. Je fais volte-face vers le comptoir et je ne suis pas surprise de découvrir qu'elle me regarde et lorsque nos regards se croisent, elle m'offre un petit hochement de tête avec un sourire. Je lui rends son geste puis reprends ma route sous les yeux interrogatifs de mon collègue

-« C'est elle qui m'a appelé. » L'informais-je simplement sans lui tourner la tête...

Arrivés devant la porte en question, je fais face à Price

-« S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler. Et par pitié, garde tes réflexions pour toi. »

-« Si ma présence te déranges tant que ça, je peux aller t'attendre dans la voiture comme un bon toutou. » Répond-t-il vexé.

-« Ne joues pas l'offusqué avec moi. Que tu fasses tes réflexions devant des civils passent encore, mais devant des médecins non merci. Ça ne va déjà pas être facile de le convaincre, alors si en plus il voit que l'on n'est pas d'accord, ça pourrait être mission impossible. Les médecins refusent de croire en 2 choses : les miracles et le surnaturel. A leurs yeux, tout problème médical à une réponse médicale. Alors si tu ne penses pas pouvoir rester tranquille, tu peux effectivement m'attendre à l'extérieur…. Ta décision ? Lui demandais-je les bras croisés et les sourcils levés.

-« Je viens… Et je ne dirais pas un seul mot. » M'informe-t-il avant de me dépasser et de cogner contre la porte.

Un « Entrez » sonore retentie de l'autre côté du battant. Sans attendre, Price tourne la poignée de la porte, pousse celle-ci puis nous entrons à la rencontre de l'homme qui s'assoit toujours derrière son bureau, la tête penchée sur un dossier posé devant lui.

Au son de nos pas, il redresse la tête avant de se lever de son fauteuil et faire le tour de son bureau pour nous rejoindre.

-« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

-« Bonjour Dr Rizla, je suis le Dr McGinn du Centre pour la santé comportementale Talmadge et voici mon partenaire Price Whatley. » Nous présentais-je en lui tendant la main.

Une fois les introductions effectuées, je lui explique la raison de notre venue. Et pendant les ¾ heures suivantes, faites de questions-réponses, d'appels téléphoniques, de lecture de dossiers et d'articles des 2 côtés, le Dr Rizla se saisie de son portable posé sur son bureau puis se lève

-« Pourriez-vous me donner 5 minutes ? Je dois contacter une consœur. » Nous demande-t-il.

-« Bien sûr. »

Il contourne à nouveau son secrétaire et ensuite met de la distance entre nous pour pouvoir téléphoner en toute intimité.

Je profite de cette interruption pour me tourner vers mon acolyte qui, depuis notre entrée dans le cabinet n'a, comme annoncé, prononcé aucun mot. Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui car il s'exclame le nez toujours dans un des fichiers.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien. »

-« Mais encore ? » Continue-t-il en fermant le dossier et en inclinant sa tête vers moi.

-« Je suis juste surprise c'est tout… Je crois que c'est la 1ière fois que je te vois garder le silence aussi longtemps. » Lui révélais-je sincèrement étonnée.

-« Je suis un vr… »

Notre conversation est suspendue par la voix du Dr

-«... Non, mais j'ai dans mon bureau une femme qui pense pouvoir aider ton amie… Elle s'appelle Kate McGinn. C'est une psychologue qui s'est spécialisée dans tout ce qui est réincarnation, vie intérieure, â… Ouais, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Bien que je l'ai gardé à moi-même. Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas nous rejoindre à mon bureau et voir par toi-même. Vous pourrez discuter avant qu'elle ne rencontre Kate. Après tout, tu es un médecin mais aussi son amie. Tu es donc la mieux placer pour savoir ce qui est le meilleur pour elle … Parfait, je vais le lui dire. On t'attend. »

POV de Lanie

La porte franchie, je me dirige prestement vers le bureau de mon ami. Mon esprit est encore légèrement repris par la spécialité de ce Dr McGinn.

Je me considère comme une personne ouverte d'esprit et je veux bien croire à toutes ces choses, mais pas aveuglément. J'ai besoin de preuves. Un peu comme Saint Thomas face à Jésus, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et cette doctoresse va devoir avoir de bons arguments si elle veut que je lui permette de rencontrer Kate. Parce que dans son état et face à son cartésianisme, la mettre en présence d'un psy, qui plus est explore un territoire auquel elle ne croit pas, risque d'être un vrai sacerdoce à faire accepter. Mais bon, ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Ecoutons d'abord ce qu'elle a à dire et ensuite nous irons de là….

J'entre dans la pièce sans frapper et me dirige droit vers la jeune femme blonde

-« Dr Lanie Parish. Kate est ma meilleure amie et je ne vous laisserais la voir seulement si je pense que ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà... Ne le prenez pas mal, je respecte votre boulot, mais mes intérêts vont à mon amie. » Lui apprenais-je, allant droit au but.

-« Dr McGinn. Ravie de vous rencontrer Dr Parish. Et voici mon associé Price Whatley... Et il va de soi, que nous respecterons votre volonté.» Me répond-t-elle nullement offensée ou troublée par mon entrée en matière… Un bon point pour elle…

-« Parfait, convainquez-moi. »

Nous nous installons autour du bureau et commençons alors une longue conversation à la fois médicale, personnelle et il faut le dire, surréaliste.

Et je dois l'avouer, au fil de la discussion mais aussi des rapports et autres informations que l'on me met sous le nez, il ne fait aucun doute que cette McGinn maitrise très bien ce sujet. Mais ce qui fait pencher la balance un peu plus en sa faveur, c'est lorsqu'elle me fait lire le dossier d'un certain Warrick Rollanos. Son nom ne me disait rien, mais au fil de ma lecture, les souvenirs de ce cas me reviennent en mémoire… Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais j'avais été en contact avec un membre de sa famille lorsque le corps d'un jeune adolescent s'était retrouvé sur l'une de mes galettes à la morgue. Devon, de son prénom, avait 17 ans et venait de succomber à une chute de 8 étages. Plus tard, quand la famille était venue voir le corps, j'avais entendu parler du père qui, lui, était tombé soudainement malade. J'avais donc suivi l'affaire mais de loin. Et j'avais, comme beaucoup, entendu les rumeurs comme quoi le patient était hanté pour certains, possédé pour d'autres ou simplement fou... Je n'avais jamais entendu la fin de cette histoire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et d'après ce que j'avais sous les yeux, il avait eu la visite d'une de ses réincarnations. Mais plus étrange, étaient les dates d'arrivées et de sorties de cet homme. Il avait été pris en charge le jour de la mort de son fils puis s'était rétabli le jour où son enfant avait été mis en terre.

Un décès, une maladie mystérieuse… Cela faisait penser à ce qui se produisait avec Kate. Mais de là à imaginer qu'une de ses réincarnations s'était manifestée était dure à croire. Surtout que de ce que j'en avais appris, les cauchemars de Kate ne concernait que Rick. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé un autre prénom.

-« Est-il possible qu'une réincarnation ou vie antérieure ait le visage d'une personne récemment disparue ? » L'interrogeais-je peu convaincu par mon idée.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Priant ne pas faire une erreur en lui révélant la vérité, je réponds

-« Elle fait des cauchemars étranges et a des hallucinations, mais à chaque fois, c'est le visage de son partenaire qu'elle voit. »

-« C'est rare, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Ça se produit quand le mort et la personne toujours en vie avaient un lien très puissant. »

Dieu merci elle ne la prend pas pour une folle. Et pour ce qui est d'avoir un lien puissant, ça ils en avaient un. S'en était même effrayant parfois…

Avant de changer d'avis, je me tourne vers le duo

-« Je vais vous permettre de la rencontrer, mais à plusieurs conditions. Vous ne lui dites pas ce que vous allez réellement faire. Vous ne lui faites pas de fausses promesses. Mais plus important, vous ne lui parlez pas de Rick à moins qu'elle ne le fasse. »

-« Comment voulez-vous que nous l'aidions si nous ne lui disons rien. Nous avons besoin de la coopération du patient pour savoir quoi faire, où aller et que trouver. Sans parler que nous allons devoir brancher des électrodes sur elle. »

-« Faites votre travail, je me charge de lui parler. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire si besoin est, c'est acquiescer et confirmer mes dires… Même si j'ai encore mes doutes, je suis prête à tout faire pour l'aider. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si je ne vous laissais pas essayer. »

-« Très bien. Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrions faire sa connaissance ? »

-« Donnez-moi ½ heure. » Puis me tournant vers Mark je continue « Je suppose qu'ils vont avoir besoins de discrétions alors si t… »

-« Je m'occupe d'interdire l'accès à sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Termine-t-il.

Avec un merci à son encontre et un hochement de tête aux étrangers, je quitte le cabinet pour aller retrouver ma meilleure amie.

J'espérai juste qu'à la fin de cette étrange réunion, l'état de Kate ne serait pas plus mauvais qu'il ne l'était déjà.

To be continued…..

Alors ?

La suite sera plus rapide maintenant que je suis revenue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir!**

**Comme promis la suite.**

**Un grand merci à vous qui avez posté un commentaire.**

**Vous avez vu ? L'attente n'a pas été aussi longue que les dernières fois ! Et ça devrait continuer ainsi (sauf si problème. Mais croisons les doigts)**

**Bien, sans plus tarder voici la suite.**

Chapitre 11 Nightmares or memories

POV de Kate

Toutes sortes de questions se bousculent dans ma tête après le départ précipité de Lanie…. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état d'empressement ? Qu'avait bien pu dire ou faire Mark pour parvenir à faire partir mon amie aussi vite ?... Et Qui était cette femme ? Avait-elle découvert ce que j'avais ? Et était-ce grave ? Avait-elle trouvé comment me soigner ? Ou allait-elle lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que j'étais condamnée ? Qu'il ne me rest…

_Ok Kate. Avant de te jeter sur une feuille de papier pour écrire tes volontés, tu respires profondément, tu te détends et tu penses à autre chose… Aucune raison d'enclencher le bouton panique sans encore connaitre les réponses à tes questions._

Penser à autre chose ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La politique ? Non merci. Les people ? Aucun intérêt. Réétudier la clé USB ? J'en meurs d'envie. Mais je vais devoir ronger mon frein et attendre d'être seule. Lire ? Pas envie. Regarder la TV ? Pas inté…

Un bruit sur ma droite me retire de mes tentatives d'évasion. Esposito, que je n'ai pas vu se diriger vers la fenêtre, vient de poser son front sur la vitre… Mains dans les poches, épaules basses et petits soupirs… Tous les signes d'un certain mal-être. Et alors, la scène de plus tôt entre le duo se rejoue dans ma mémoire… _Penser à autre chose_… Ouais, c'est une bonne échappatoire. Mais il est vrai aussi que je suis également concerné par ce qui arrive au couple Esplanie.

-« Vous avez mangé les gars ? » Demandais-je en fixant Ryan qui se tient toujours au pied de mon lit.

-« Pas encore. On achètera quelqu… » Me répond-il.

-« Toi et mon père pourriez aller saisir quelques sandwichs à la cafétéria. » L'interrompais-je rapidement.

Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Lanie et Javier. Et je ne pouvais le faire qu'en tête à tête. Mais surtout, je devais le faire avant le retour de mon amie. Parce qu'Espo serait plus facile à faire parler qu'elle.

Et au vu du regard de Kévin passant de son bro' à moi, il avait compris ce que j'avais en tête.

-« Aucun problème. On te ramène quelque chose Beckett ? »

-« Non merci.»

-« Ok. Allons-y Mr Beckett. »

-« Appelez-moi Jim, Kévin. » Entendais-je mon père rétorquer à mon collègue juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

Je me tourne ensuite vers le dernier occupant de la pièce qui n'a toujours pas bougé... Qu'est-il arrivé pour que lui et Lanie en arrive là ? A peine ai-je fini ma pensée, que la culpabilité fait à nouveau parler d'elle… Tellement enfermée dans ma douleur, que je n'ai pas fait attention au reste de ma famille. Ils m'ont soutenu alors que je les ai abandonnés… Alors, si je ne voulais pas les perdre aussi, il était peut-être temps pour moi d'aller de l'avant. De faire mon deuil de Rick. D'accepter qu'il ne reviendrait jamais… Parce que, s'il avait été en vie, il n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille aussi longtemps sans nouvelles... Et puis, me détruire ne le ramènera pas… Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre avec l'affaire de ma mère... Je me devais de passer à autre chose. Pour moi, mais aussi pour ma famille. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ce ne serait pas facile, mais je ne serais pas seule. Car cette fois, je les laisserai m'aider. Ce sera dur et long bien sûr, mais on y arrivera… Ensemble…

-« Javier ? » Appelais-je doucement.

Aucune réponse, juste un tressaillement de ses épaules. Simple reconnaissance qui prouve qu'il m'a entendu.

-« S'il te plait Javier. Parle-moi…. Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Lanie ?… Et ne me dis pas rien parce que c'est faux.»

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance Beckett. »

-« Je suis ton amie Javi... Certes, je ne l'ai peut-être pas démontré ces derniers temps, mais je le suis. Et puis, c'est à la spécialiste des faux semblants que tu parles là. Alors essaie autre chose. »

Démissionné ou alors ayant vraiment besoin de se confier, il vient s'installer sur la chaise près de mon lit. Après 1 mn de silence, je l'entends s'éclaircir la gorge.

-« Elle est venue me voir pour… Enfin tu vois… Et quand elle s'est préparée à partir sans qu'on ait échangé un seul mot, je l'ai perdu. Je lui ai demandé si c'est tout ce que je représentais pour elle. Quand elle n'a pas répondu, je me suis énervé et lui ai dit qu'elle allait devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il se tait, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Donc je garde le silence l'attendant pour reprendre

-« Après 2 jours sans lui parler ni la voir, hier, je suis retourné chez elle pour m'excuser, mais elle n'était pas seule. » Termine-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

-« Je suis désolée. »

C'est d'un banal, mais que puis-je dire d'autre ?

-« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as dit de faire ainsi. »

-« Je sais... Mais si… »

-« Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais Kate. Et ça aurait pu durer encore un temps…. Mais ce qu'il s'est produit avec Castle m'a vraiment fait comprendre que la vie est trop courte... Malgré tout tes rejets, il n'a jamais cessé d'espérer qu'un jour vous seriez ensemble. Et aujourd'hui il n'est plus là. Il n'a jamais eu sa chance alors que moi oui et quand elle m'a échappé, j'étais prêt à abandonner… Pendant ces 2 jours solitaires, une conversation que j'avais eue avec Castle, après que tu l'ais une nouvelle fois envoyé sur les roses, m'est revenu en tête. Il était parti se réfugier dans la salle de repos pour te donner de l'espace et je l'y avais rejoint. Je lui avais alors demandé pourquoi il continuait à essayer. Il m'avait répondu que certaines choses et personnes valaient que l'on lutte pour elles… S'il pouvait le faire alors moi aussi... Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il avait plus de volonté que je n'en aurai jamais. Il était un homme bien. »

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Jamais aucun homme n'avait autant lutté contre moi pour justement être avec moi… Malgré la blessure qu'il avait dû ressentir après chacun de mes nombreux refus, il n'avait eu de cesse de revenir à la charge… Et si au début, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de son désir de faire de moi une autre de ses conquêtes, ce qui n'était pas à exclure, au fils du temps, j'avais pris conscience que c'était plus profond que ça. Ce n'était pas Richard Castle le playboy qui s'intéressait à moi, mais Rick Castle l'homme et partenaire. Mais parce que j'avais été effrayée par les sentiments qu'il m'inspirait et la peur de le perdre comme j'avais perdu ma mère, je l'avais repoussé. Me cachant, comme il l'avait deviné, dans des relations sans amour… Parce qu'il était plus facile de perdre un homme que l'on n'aime pas, plutôt que celui qui tient votre cœur et votre vie dans sa main. Et si notre histoire pouvait nous apprendre quelque chose, c'était de ne pas attendre trop longtemps sous peine de tout perdre.

-« Javier, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ne laisse pas tes peurs guider ta vie. Avant de décider de mettre un terme à votre… Quoi que ce soit que c'est, va la voir et parle-lui. Je connais Lanie. Si ce type était là, il y avait une raison. Ne sautes pas trop vite aux conclusions parce que tu risquerais de la perdre et ce pour toujours. »

Il ne me répondit pas mais j'espérais qu'il prendrait mon conseil en compte. Parce que je savais de source sûre que Lanie était toujours amoureuse de mon collègue et qu'elle était prête à franchir la nouvelle étape. Malheureusement, le désastre entre Castle et moi avait mis cette évolution souhaitée en suspens. Et il était hors de questions que leur relation en pâtisse. Je refusais d'avoir une autre culpabilité à mon palmarès déjà bien chargé…

Peut-être que les rabibocher était ce qu'il me fallait pour reprendre ma vie en main et sortir de cette spirale infernale dans laquelle je m'étais embourbée.

Le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvre met un terme au lourd silence qui s'est installé dans la chambre. Entre dans la pièce Martha et Alexis. Cette dernière se réfugie immédiatement dans mes bras alors que Martha serre l'une de mes jambes avant de s'assoir sur la dernière chaise vide.

-« Hé Lex. Bonjour Martha. » Saluais-je les 2 rousses.

-« Bonjour Kate. Bonjour Lieutenant Esposito. » S'exclame Martha en nous jetant des regards perplexes.

-« Bonjour Mme R et salut mini Castle. » Répond le latino en leurs offrant un petit sourire.

-« Salut Javi. » Lui retourne Alexis amusée par le surnom que les gars l'ont affublé. Puis elle s'écarte légèrement de mon étreinte pour me dévisager

-« Tu as mangé ? Tu t'es reposée ? »

-« Oui et pour ce qui est de me reposer, je crois que j'ai assez dormi ces derniers jours. »

-« Tu ne dois… »

-« Je vais bien Alexis. Je te le promets. »

Et c'est la vérité. Dès que la jeune fille s'est blottie dans mes bras, une grande sérénité s'est installée en moi.

-« Ok. » Capitule-t-elle.

On se positionne ensuite plus confortablement dans le lit puis entamons une conversation….

POV de Lanie

Je prends mon temps pour rejoindre la chambre de Kate. Je dois trouver une bonne histoire pour la convaincre sans devoir lui en dire trop. Car sa réaction serait automatiquement le rejet. Non seulement cette femme était psy, mais elle étudie les cas inexplicables. Et quand on connait Kate, on sait que plus rationnelle et cartésienne qu'elle il n'y a pas. Sans parler d'avoir quelqu'un trifouillant son cerveau.

Mes pas me prennent plus vite que prévu devant la porte de la chambre. Sans plan encore défini, je fais volte-face et me dirige vers la cafétéria. Peut-être qu'en ayant la tête dans une tasse de thé, un plan infaillible surgira…..

20 mn plus tard, quand je pénètre dans la pièce, j'ai un léger sursaut en apercevant les nouvelles venues. Mais cette nouvelle donnée peut aussi m'être très utile pour convaincre ma tête de mule d'amie d'accéder à ma requête. Parce que, tout comme son père, Alexis a cette capacité de faire changer d'avis Kate sans que cela ne se sente comme une obligation. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle a concordé et qu'il est maintenant trop tard pour refuser….

15 minutes plus tard, les 2 inconnus, aux yeux des autres, entrent dans la salle

-« Bonjour, je suis le Dr McGinn et voici mon collègue Price Wathley. Je sais que votre amie vous a dit ce qui allait se passer, mais j'aimerai savoir si vous avez des questions avant de vous expliquer la procédure.» S'exclame-t-elle en se dirigeant droit vers Kate tandis que son collègue marche vers le second lit dans la chambre.

-« J'en ai une seule. Et je veux la vérité. »

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Vous êtes le toubib aux réincarnations n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne s'attendant évidemment pas à cette question, la pauvre psy ne peut cacher le choc qui est maintenant visible sur son visage. Choc qui est également présent chez tous les occupants dans la pièce. Exceptée moi bien sûr. Mais je n'en mène pas large tout de même. En répondant à sa question, Kate saura que je lui ai menti et je vais certainement avoir droit à un déchainement de colère de sa part.

-« C'est exact. Comment le savez-vous ? » Lui répond-elle après avoir repris contenance.

-« Si vous aviez été un médecin conventionnel, c'est mon Docteur qui m'aurait parlé, pas mon amie. Amie qui, au passage, est une menteuse terrible. » Finit-elle en me dévisageant.

Je déglutie difficilement face à son regard noir.

-« A quel moment me suis-je trahie ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander après coup.

-« A l'instant. » Me rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-« Alors comment l'avez-vous découvert ? » L'interroge s'est assis sur le lit inoccupé.

-« Quelqu'un m'a parlé d'un médecin de l'occulte. Ensuite, il y a eu la réaction de Lanie à l'appel de son ami ainsi que son explication quelque peu tirée par les cheveux à son retour. Et puis vous êtes arrivés... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour faire le lien. »

-« Tu aurais pu m'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon explication. » M'écriais-je, hésitant entre l'étrangler de mes propres mains ou l'étouffer avec son oreiller pour lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur.

-« Après le mal que tu t'étais donné pour tenter de me convaincre? Aucune façon. »

-« Je te déteste Girl. »

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Alors dis-moi ! Quelle partie t'as faite tiqué ? » Lui demandais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne, souriante.

Parce que, tout le monde sait que je ne peux pas rester fâchée contre ma meilleure amie pendant plus de 5 mn.

-«Toute la partie où tu essayais de me persuader que mes cauchemars étaient peut-être les prémices à quelque chose de plus profond. Que je devais rester ouverte à toutes les possibilités. Et qu'avec la bonne aide, je pourrais les dompter ou mieux, les faire disparaitre. »

-« En gros, tu n'as pas cru un traître mot de ce que je t'ai raconté. » Soupirais-je blasée.

-« Désolé ? »

C'était parti plus comme une question qu'une affirmation. Je lui souris pour lui faire savoir que je ne lui en veux pas. Et voulant continuer à profiter de la réceptivité et complicité retrouvée d'avec mon amie qui me manquait beaucoup je m'exclame

-« Achète-moi ce pull que j'ai vu en vitrine la semaine dernière, et alors tu seras pardonnée. »

-« Affaire. »

-« Je plaisantais Kate. »

-« Pas moi. »

Un raclement de gorge vers ma gauche m'empêche de répondre. Je me tourne vers la Doc. Et une fois de plus, avant que je puisse m'exprimer elle s'ecrie

-« Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer, êtes-vous toujours d'accord pour continuer ? »

Je ramène mon regard vers Kate qui, elle, a les yeux baissés sur nos mains toujours jointes.

-« C'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix. Si je dis non, je vais me mettre à dos mon amie et ma… Alexis. »

Je presse légèrement sa main pour lui faire relever les yeux.

-« Kate, on ne t'en voudra jamais. On veut juste ce qui est le mieux pour toi. »

-« Lanie a raison Kate. » Intervient la jeune rousse. « Je ne te détesterai jamais. C'est juste que je… Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi 'man. » Termine-t-elle en venant se blottir dans les bras de son ainée.

Ayant lâché ma main pour pouvoir enlacer celle qui est devenue sa fille, elle se met à caresser sa chevelure de feu tout en levant la tête vers McGinn

-«Que voulez-vous faire ? » Demande-t-elle sans cesser de cajoler la jeune fille.

Ouais, il ne fait aucun doute que la gamine a fait entortiller mon amie autour de son petit doigt.

-« Pour commencer, je voudrai vous placer sous hypnose tout en vérifiant votre activité cérébrale. Je vous demanderai de revivre et de me raconter l'un de vos cauchemars. Ça risque d'être dur, mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il s'agit de réels cauchemars ou bien de vrais souvenirs… Et vous ne serez pas seule, je vous guiderai tout au long de la séance... Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. J'y répondrais volontiers. »

Après quelques minutes de silence et toujours aucune questions de la part de Kate, McGinn et Price ouvrent les 2 valises qu'ils ont emmené avec eux et en sortent une série de fils multicolores. Dans la mallette devant le Dr, un électroencéphalogramme et dans celle de son partenaire, un IRM. Je les observe… Ou devrais-je dire, on les observe préparer le matériel sans mots.

Après avoir placé les électrodes sur une grande partie du crâne de Kate et avoir relié les fils aux machines près de la tête de lit, McGinn baisse les stores roulant, assombrissant quelque peu la pièce, puis s'installe derrière son ordinateur aux côtés de son collègue, qui se trouve, lui-même, derrière un portable.

Elle tape quelques minutes sur son ordi puis comme par magie, l'appareil à IRM vient à la vie, faisant apparaitre une image mouvante et colorée du cerveau de Kate.

-« Tout d'abord, je voudrai savoir si vous souhaitez que votre famille et amis restent ou s'en aillent. »

-« Je veux qu'ils restent. »

-« Très bien… Vous allez devoir garder le silence et éteindre vos portables. » Nous dit-elle en rencontrant chacun de nos regards.

Après être allés récupérer d'autres chaises et avoir exécuté son ordre, nous nous tenons tous tranquille.

-« Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer... Mettez-vous à l'aise puis fermez les yeux. Et quand vous serez prête, je veux que vous trouviez un endroit qui vous apaise ou où vous vous sentez sure…. Fait ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Ok. Cet endroit est maintenant votre refuge. Au moindre problème, vous n'irez qu'à vous y rendre… .Bien, à partir de maintenant, concentrez-vous uniquement sur ma voix et votre respiration… On débutera dès que vous le solliciterez. »

-« Je le fais seulement parce que j'ai promis… Mais ne le prenez pas pour vous si ça ne fonctionne pas. »

-« Je m'en rappellerai… Maintenant commençons… »

-« Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez me faire le coup du compte à rebours parc…» La coupe-t-elle avec moquerie.

-« KATE ! Tais-toi et écoute-la. » M'écriais-je avec un regard noir envers mon amie qui a ouvert les yeux à mon exclamation.

Sans rien dire, si ce n'est laisser échapper un léger soupir de frustration, elle se réinstalle contre les coussins et ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux attendant.

-« Laissez vos pieds se détendre, vos jambes se détendre. Sentez vos hanches se détendre, et votre taille se détendre. Sentez votre poitrine totalement relaxée, et vos bras détendu. Vos épaules sont détendues, et votre cou et votre tête sont détendu. Sentez votre corps tout entier s'engouffrer dans la détente… Vous vous sentez totalement détendu maintenant. Vous pouvez sentir un sentiment lourd de détente venir sur vous. Et pendant que je continue à parler, ce sentiment lourd de détente sera de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous emporte dans un profond état de calme et d'hypnose. Chaque mot que je prononce vous plonge plus rapidement et plus profondément, plus rapidement et plus profondément, dans un profond état de calme, de sérénité et d'hypnose. Votre corps s'enfonce; et vous êtes complétement détendu, votre corps s'enfonce et vous êtes complètement détendu. Vous vous enfoncez et vous êtes de plus en plus détendu. Et plus vous vous enfoncez, plus loin vous pouvez aller. Et plus vous allez loin, aussi loin que voulez aller, le plus agréable devient l'expérience…. Maintenant, vous êtes confortablement installé dans un profond, paisible état d'hypnose, allant plus profondément et plus rapidement et plus profondément et plus rapidement à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que je vous ramène. Vous allez seulement accepter les suggestions bonnes pour vous, et vous êtes disposé à les accepter. »

En observant le Dr McGinn travailler sur mon amie, je découvre que la mise sous hypnose est faite d'une longue litanie répétitive. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais sa voix combinée à ses paroles me détend quelque peu. Je me risque à jeter un regard alentour et en voyant Ryan piquer du nez, j'ai un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire. Soit elle a un effet soporifique sur lui, soit elle est accidentellement en train de l'hypnotiser. Pour éviter tout problème, je me lève silencieusement et rejoint l'irlandais. Arrivée à ses côtés, je m'accroupis puis pose une main sur son genou

-« Ryan, tu dois focaliser ton esprit sur autre chose que sa voix ou tu vas finir sous son emprise. » Lui murmurais-je.

-« Ouais. Désolé… Ne voudrais pas devoir expliquer à Jenny pourquoi je caquette à tout bout de champ. » Chuchote-t-il amusé.

-« Ouais, tu finirais certainement dans le four. » Terminais-je avec un clin d'œil avant de retourner à ma place.

-« Maintenant que vous êtes totalement détendue, décrivez-moi ce que vous ressentez et voyez. »

-« Il fait froid et… Je suis dans le container frigorifique !… Je devrai avoir peur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

-« Pourquoi ça ? »

-« Parce que Rick est avec moi. » Répond-t-elle naturellement avec un sourire.

-« Qui est Rick ? »

Bien joué de la part du doc de feindre l'ignorance. Je la regarde et elle est, elle-même, m'observant avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui offre un discret signe de tête puis nous nous reconcentrons sur Kate.

-« Mon… Mon partenaire. »

Je ne rate pas la légère hésitation en devant donner un titre à Castle ainsi que les larmes qui s'échappent de ses paupières closes. Et en jetant un œil autour de la pièce, je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir vu.

-« Etes-vous sûre de vouloir rester là ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Très bien. Que pouv… »

-« Il y a du sang… Mon Dieu ! Rick saigne… Non, non, non ! Ça ne se peut pas… C'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne… »

-« Kate, écoutez-moi ! Vous devez sortir d'ici. Cherchez une porte ou autre ouverture puis quittez cet endroit… Etes-vous à votre refuge? »

-« Non, je suis devant la bombe… Il ne reste que 15 secondes… On va mourir mais je suis en paix. »

-« Qui ça on ? »

-« Rick et moi… Il a tenu sa promesse… Il est resté jusqu… Non, pas encore ! Du sang, il y a du sang partout sur son visage et son T-shirt. Il ne peu…»

Une crise de toux la stoppe et quand elle reprend, son discours n'est plus du tout le même. Sa voix sonne effrayée mais aussi soulagée.

Je lance un regard d'incompréhension sur le Dr McGinn qui est aussi surprise que moi de ce qui s'est passé.

Personne dans la pièce n'est capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'assister à la scène qui se joue devant nos yeux.

**To be continued…**

Les comms sont toujours les bienvenus… N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui donnent du baume au cœur.**

**Je sais que l'attente entre les chapitres est longue (1 mois), mais je dois être sur tous les fronts et à la fin je suis sur les rotules. **

**Ca devrait aller de mieux en mieux, mais je préfère ne pas faire de promesse pour ne pas vous décevoir. **

**Tout ce que j'espère c'est que malgré les délais entre chaque post de chapitre, vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

**Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

**PS : J'ai failli oublier…. Il y a un lien qui se trouve dans mon profil (seul endroit où il a été accepté)pour une image… Quand vous l'aurez vu, si certaines personnes qui lisent l'histoire parlent la langue qui est sur cette image, je vous fais toutes mes excuses parce que je ne la parle ni ne l'écrit du tout… Sachez juste que j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.**

**Et maintenant, place à la lecture**

Chapitre 12 Some answers and more questions

POV de Kate

-« J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil tu m'entends !? » L'informais-je tout en me rapprochant de sa couchette.

-« Désolé Kate. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… C'est juste que… je suis si fatigué… Et cette brulure dans ma poitrine… qui ne veut pas disparaitre. » Me répond-il dans une voix sifflante et essoufflée.

-« C'est une pneumonie. Tu as dû l'attraper dans la forêt… Faut que vous sortiez de là Rick. Si tu ne te fais pas soigner au plus vite, tu vas y rester. » Lui révélais-je en venant m'installer sur le lit près de sa hanche et en prenant sa main chaude dans la mienne.

-« Peux pas… partir… Pas… de force. Trop fatigué… Dormir… J'ai… tellement… tellement sommeil. »

-« Ne fais pas ça Rick. Ne laisse pas le sommeil t'emporter. Tu dois rester avec moi. Je vais te sortir de là je te le promets, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide… S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas. Je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi... Si tu meurs alors je mourrais avec toi. C'est toi et moi. Pas moi sans toi.» Finis-je en larmes en m'allongeant près de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

La dernière partie a pour effet immédiat de faire rouvrir les yeux à Rick et ceux-ci plongent dans mon regard vert émeraude qui continue à laisser échapper des perles salées sur mes joues. Il utilise sa main libre pour passer son pouce sous mes yeux, les faisant disparaître à peine celles-ci ayant quitté leurs berceaux.

-« Ne pleures pas Kate... S'il te plait, arrête… Je déteste quand… quand tu pleures. Ca me… brise le cœur. Je ne… »

Je cesse sa diatribe avec mon index que je pose sur ses lèvres.

-« Alors aides moi. Aides moi à te ramener à la maison. »

-« Je… D'accord. » Capitule-t-il face à mon regard suppliant.

Et il ne regrette en rien sa décision quand il voit un sourire éblouissant se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Malgré son dégout de devoir lui mentir à nouveau, il est prêt à tout pour qu'elle reste en vie et trouve le bonheur auquel elle a droit.

Même s'il sait que tout est déjà terminé pour lui, il ne peut lui refuser cette étincelle d'espoir, parce qu'il sait que le jour où elle arrivera à la fin de son rêve et se réveillera en se rendant compte qu'elle n'a pas réussi à le sauver malgré tous ses efforts, elle aura besoin de ces souvenirs pour n'avoir aucun regret. Et dès lors, elle pourra commencer son travail de deuil puis aller de l'avant.

Je quitte rapidement la couchette et tire les couvertures au pied du lit quand un hoquet de surprise franchi mes lèvres

-« Rick, pourquoi portes-tu 1 veste et 1 pantalon militaire pleins de sang ? Et que fais-tu avec une arme accrochée à ta hanche ?» M'écriais-je choquée.

-« Kate, plus… lentement… L'arme, c'est… pour nous… protéger… Les vêtements ?... Je ne sais… pas comment… je les… ai eu. » Me rétorque-t-il tout en regardant son corps dans un froncement de sourcils.

**-« Kate, vous m'entendez ? »**

La voix venue de nulle part me fait sursauter. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Et quand je remets finalement un nom sur la propriétaire de la voix, légèrement gênée, je ramène mon regard dans la pièce ….

Avais-je vraiment pensé, pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle appartenait à une puissance supérieure ? Etais-je vraiment si désespérée pour me mettre à croire à l'impossible ?

Parce que tu crois que c'est normal de voir et de parler avec des morts ?

L'intervention inopinée de ma conscience me sort brutalement de ma léthargie.

Je pose mes yeux sur Rick pour le voir m'observer d'un air interrogateur.

Je m'apprête à lui parler quand la voix se fait entendre à nouveau

**-« Kate, vous m'entendez ? »**

-« Oui mais… »

-« Kate ? »

Castle s'est redressé sur l'un de ses coudes et ses yeux qui me fixent, laissent transparaitre l'inquiétude.

-« Chut, elle me parle. » L'informais-je alors qu'il commence à ouvrir la bouche.

-« Qui te parle ? Je n'entends rien. »

-« Elle est… dans ma tête. J'entends sa voix dans ma tête. » Répliquais-je comme si c'était un fait habituel.

Dans un autre contexte, m'entendre dire ça m'aurais soit fait rire, soit je me serai conduite moi-même chez les fous. Mais là, je n'étais plus à une bizarrerie près.

-« Qui est-ce Kate ? »

-« C'est le Dr… le Dr… »

**-« Où êtes-vous Kate ? »**

-« Je suis dans une chambre en ruine. »

-« Kate, c'est pas drôle. Tu com… »

-« Je ne cherche pas à l'être CASTLE… Elle veut savoir où je suis. Tu as une idée de là où vous vous trouvez ? » Lui demandais-je en posant l'une de mes mains sur son mollet gauche pour m'excuser de ma brusquerie.

Mais cette situation est tellement déroutante. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle tout en me sentant toujours saine d'esprit.

-« Non aucune… Je ne sais… même pas com… comment nous sommes arrivés… là. »

Avec un soupir fatigué et déçu, je fais 1 360° de la pièce.

-« Où est passée la femme de tout à l'heure ? Elle pourrait nous ai… » L'interrogeais-je avec l'espoir dans mon ton.

-« Elle est partie… après 1 tir de… de roquette… Je crois que… c'était une roquette. »

-« On se fiche de ce que c'était. On doit trouver un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici. » Lui dis-je, abattue devant tous ces obstacles se dressant sur notre chemin.

-« Nous ne sommes pas en état de bouger. Ma compagne d'in… »

-« TA compagne !?... Tu es en train de me dire que cette femme est ta petite amie ? Que je me suis donc ren… » Commençais-je à m'énerver en le fusillant du regard et en serrant les poings à m'en faire mal aux articulations…..

Ce que Kate ne sait pas, c'est que dans la chambre d'hôpital, c'est l'effervescence. Depuis qu'elle s'est enfermée dans son inconscient, son cœur s'est emballé, son rythme cardiaque ayant dépassé les 190 battements par minute. Sa température a de nouveau augmenté et elle frôle maintenant les 42°. Sa respiration est, quant à elle, redevenue sifflante et difficile, et elle a une toux si mauvaise que le médecin, qui a été rappelé, s'attend presque à voir le sang sortir de sa bouche à chaque toussotement… Et les appareils ne sont pas en reste, ils sont complètement déchainés. L'électroencéphalogramme tressaute frénétiquement, identique à un sismographe qui mesure un tremblement de terre en cours, et l'imagerie fonctionnelle de Kate révèle de grandes zones rouge. Le cerveau de Beckett est dans une grande activité cérébrale.

McGinn, aidé du Dr Rizla, tente de la faire sortir de ce que l'on pourrait nommer une transe, en douceur. Mais sans résultats.

-« Ma compagne d'infortune Kate... Elle est juste ma compagne d'infortune. »

-« Oh ! Et euh… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Lui demandais-je, la colère et la tristesse s'évaporant comme par enchantement.

-« Elle est enceinte et malade aussi. »

-« Une autre bonne raison de vous faire sortir d'ici Rick. Son bébé ne survivra pas sans soins. » M'écriais-je, en pensant à ce petit bout'chou qui risquait de ne jamais voir le jour si lui et sa mère n'étaient pas pris en charge rapidement.

-« Tu crois… que je ne le sais pas... Ca fait des heures… que je cherche une… solution pour nous faire… sortir d'ici… Mais entre les tirs… dehors et ne sachant… pas où l'on est… je n'ai… toujours pas trouvé de… solution. »

-« As-tu pu te lever et explorer les alentours ? As-tu un seul indice qui pourrait nous ai… »

**-« Kate, écoutez-moi... Vous êtes un esprit libre. Vous pouvez aller où vous le souhaitez dans la pièce… Approchez-vous d'une ouverture et décri****vez-moi ce que vous voyez. »**

Sous le regard fiévreux et intrigué de mon partenaire, je me dirige vers un des murs démoli.

-« Un village… Nous sommes dans un village. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste…. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Il n'y a personne à part nous 3… La voie est libre, on va pouvoir partir. » Terminais-je en faisant volte-face pour regarder Castle.

-« Pour aller où ? »

**-« Pour aller où ? »**

-« Je ne sais pas, mais loin d'ici… Ils pourraient revenir. » Répondais-je en fixant mon coéquipier qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

**-« Kate, regardez bien autour de vous. Cherchez n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider à savoir où vous êtes. »**

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers l'ouverture béante près de moi et observe. En face, à droite, à gauche. Là !

-« Sur un des murs, il y a des affiches déchirées et des écris » M'exclamais-je, le regard bloqué sur ma trouvaille

**-« Dites-moi ce qui y est inscrit. »**

-« Je ne sais pas… C'est écrit dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. »

**-« Vous pourriez les réécrire p****our moi ? »**

-« Je… On dirait de l'arabe. »

**-« Ok. Voyez-vous autre chose ? Une pancarte qui vous donnerez le nom du village ou des panneaux qui vous direz où vous êtes ? »**

-« Non mais… »

Je marche vers une fissure dans l'un des autres murs de la chambre... Pour me retrouver devant une étendue de terre à perte de vue… Déçue, je me rends vers le 3ième et dernier mur de pierre qui est à moitié pulvérisé.

**-« Kate ? Que se passe-t-il ? » **

-« Kate ? Que fais-tu ? »

Tellement concentrée sur ma recherche de nouveaux indices, que la voix de Rick et celle de McGinn me font sursauter

-«Je cherche tout ce que je peux trouver pour nous aider à partir d'ici. » Répondais-je tout en avançant vers la plus grande brèche. »

Devant celle-ci, je pose mes mains à plat de chaque côté du trou puis place mes pieds de chaque côté de la faille sur le sol… Manquerait plus que je tombe maintenant Hein ?… Je me penche alors en avant, fais dépasser ma tête à l'extérieur du bâtiment et regarde à gauche puis à droite… Rien… Et alors que je suis sur le point de reculer, je distingue, à moitié couché sur la terre, à quelques mètres de ma position, un panneau.

-« IL Y A UN PANNEAU ! » Hurlais-je excitée tout en me repoussant vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

-« Kate !... Moins fort... ma tête est…»

-« Désolée Rick... Mais… mais, j'ai trouvé un panneau. Et qui dit panneau dit localisation. Ce qui signifie que si on découvre ce qui est inscrit dessus, alors on saura où l'on est et on pourra partir… Et tu rentreras à la maison Rick. » M'exclamais-je en venant m'agenouiller devant lui et en posant mon front contre le sien.

-« Je ne su… »

-« Je suis là Castle. On va le faire… Ensemble. » L'interrompais-je, ne voulant pas l'entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

**-« Kate ? Si vous voulez que l'o****n vous aide, vous allez devoir recopier ce que vous avez vu. Vous voulez bien essayer ? »**

-« Bien sûr ! Bien que je ne sache pas ce que cela donnera. » Répliquais-je sans quitter Rick du regard et cesser de passer ma main dans ses cheveux sales mais doux à la fois…..

Après 1 dernier sourire et un léger mais intense baiser sur ses lèvres sèches, je m'éloigne de lui pour retourner là où j'ai vu l'affiche.

Parce que je n'ai ni stylo ni papier, je m'accroupis, me saisis d'une pierre et petit à petit, je recopie les dessins, car cela ressemble à des dessins pour moi, sur le sol poussiéreux. Pourquoi je le fais je n'en ai aucune idée, mais cela me semblait juste… Une fois terminée, je regarde mon travail et je suis fière de moi car ça ressemble à peu près à ce qu'il y a sur le mur. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'autre ouverture et lentement, contentieusement, je forme les caractères et chiffres que je vois sur le panneau….

Une nouvelle fois, quand je compare l'original avec mon travail, un sourire de fierté se dessine sur mes lèvres. Et, toujours souriante, je me tourne vers Castle pour le perdre immédiatement quand je m'aperçois qu'il est en train de somnoler. Lâchant la pierre, je me rue à son chevet et le secoue sans ménagement

-« Regarde-moi... Fixe-toi sur moi… Tu ne dois pas céder au sommeil. On y est presque… S'il te plait Rick, reste avec moi… Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant… j'ai bes… »

-« Je… fatigué… besoin… me reposer… minutes… t'aime. » Sa phrase est entrecoupée à chaque fois, par une toux devenant de plus en plus grasse.

-« Je t'interdit de t'endormir sur moi… Tu ne peux pas me dire ça puis me laisser seule… Rick ! Non, non,non ! S'il te plait réveille-toi !... CASTLE !

Je me redresse dans mon lit le regard hagard et désorienté. Quand ma vision redevient normale et mon cerveau me rappelle où je me trouve, je serre les poings devant les regards ébahis des personnes m'entourant… Bien, seule ma main gauche réussi à se fermer car ma droite est arrêtée dans sa tentative par quelque chose dans elle. Je baisse les yeux vers celle-ci et y découvre un crayon puis un bloc note dessous. Je lâche le bout de bois et me saisis du calepin pour découvrir avec stupéfaction ce que j'ai écrit sur le sol de la maison démolie.

Je jette un autre coup d'oeil autour de moi, et les visages, en plus du choc, sont emprunts de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Sans rien dire, je tends le bloc en direction de Price puis me rallonge et ferme les yeux.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça signifie… Si ça signifie quelque chose bien sûr. »

Après avoir récupéré le calepin, Price jauge le Doc du regard qui lui donne le feu vert.

Dans la chambre personne n'ose parler. Tous sont fixant Kate puis le médecin mais aussi l'un l'autre.

Pendant que Wathley fait la recherche, McGinn étudie les résultats de l'électro et de l'imagerie. Elle les envoie ensuite par e-mail à son collègue Rishi Karna resté au centre Talmadge pour des observations plus poussées.

Dans le silence de la pièce, le Dr Rizla s'avance vers Kate puis pose sa main sur son bras. Celle-ci ôte le sien qu'elle avait posé sur ses yeux et le regarde sans mots.

-« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Et maintenant qu'il le demande, comme si sa question avait été un déclencheur, elle ressent chaque partie de son corps. Et la douleur se fait connaitre. Tout d'abord le mal de tête qui tambourine contre ses tempes, ensuite son corps qui se sent sur le feu. Sa gorge qui a du mal à faire passer sa salive dans sa trachée irritée. Ses poumons qui la font manquer d'air à chaque inspiration et pour finir, tout son être qui semble peser une tonne.

-« J'ai un peu mal… partout en fait. » Répond-elle avec franchise.

Bien, de toute façon, si elle avait dit le contraire, il ne l'aurait pas cru… C'est écrit partout sur son visage.

Il se penche au-dessus de la tête de lit et récupère le masque à oxygène qu'il pose sur le nez et la bouche de sa patiente qui se laisse faire. Avec son autre main, il sort son thermomètre auriculaire et l'insère dans l'oreille de Kate. 40,7°. Le médicament qu'il lui a injecté est en train de faire son effet. Il attrape ensuite son stéthoscope

-« Pouvez-vous vous assoir que je puisse écouter vos poumons ? »

Elle se redresse avec difficulté, garde en place le masque qu'il a lâché puis elle sent l'embout froid se poser dans son dos.

-« J'ai besoin que vous enleviez le masque et que vous preniez une profonde inspiration. »

Elle le fait, mais son action est vite coupée par une importante toux qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux, dû à la douleur dans sa poitrine et sa gorge.

Mark la rallonge immédiatement et lui redonne son masque. Délicatement, il fait passer la courroie derrière la tête de sa patiente pour l'attacher de l'autre côté. Avant de s'éloigner, il lui offre un petit sourire auquel elle répond, puis elle clos une nouvelle fois ses yeux et tombe dans un léger assoupissement induit par la fièvre.

Les sons autour d'elle lui arrive aux oreilles aussi bruyant qu'un marteau piqueur cognant sur un sol en béton... Le bip du moniteur cardiaque, le son des doigts qui tapent sur les touches de claviers. Les mouvements des personnes assises sur les chaises.., Tous ces bruits lui donnent la nausée, mais elle n'en dit mots car la fatigue et plus forte que son désir de faire cesser tout ce boucan. Et puis, qui dit souffrance dit être en vie. Et elle a besoin d'être en vie pour pouvoir ramener l'homme qu'elle aime parmi les siens.

Dans la chambre toujours très peu éclairée, sa famille et amis ne savent pas comment réagir à la situation. Doivent-ils la laisser seule ou aller la voir et lui parler ? Lui faire savoir qu'ils sont là ? Que tout va bien ?

Ce à quoi ils ont assisté les a toujours légèrement sous le choc. Surtout les hommes qui n'avaient encore jamais assisté à un de ces fameux rêves dont Kate était coutumière. Certes on leur en avait parlé, mais être raconté et voir et entendre par soi-même, était entièrement différent…

Price finit par trouver quelque chose et le montre à sa partenaire. Celle-ci qui ne sait toujours pas remise de son incrédulité, est maintenant abasourdie.

1ierement, elle sort d'elle-même d'une séance d'hypnose et 2ièmement, ses mots ont réellement donné des résultats.

Elle se saisie du portable et du calepin puis s'avance vers le lit où se trouve Kate.

McGinn allume le néon qui se trouve au-dessus de la tête de Beckett et cette dernière gémit immédiatement à la lumière vive l'atteignant. Instinctivement, elle remonte le drap par-dessus sa tête.

-« Je suis désolée mais j'ai besoin de lumière pour vous montrer ce que Price à découvert. »

Toujours sous le drap, la main de Kate tâtonne sur le matelas à la recherche de la télécommande. Une fois trouvée, elle appuie sur le bouton qui permet à la tête de lit de se relever. Enfin dans la position désirée, elle s'installe confortablement contre les coussins et alors, laisse le drap glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Elle rouvre lentement les yeux en grimaçant quand la lumière pénètre ses iris et envoie une douleur dans son crâne, mais elle persévère et les ouvre complètement, son attention entière tourner vers McGinn.

-« Tout d'abord, vous aviez raison, c'est de l'arabe. Ensuite, la 1ière ligne, qui est incomplète mais que Price a pu compléter, signifie ¤ A MORT L'AMERIQUE¤ » Commence-t-elle en montrant à la brunette les 1iers mots qu'elle a écrit sur le bloc.

**(Avant de lire la suite, n'oubliez pas d'ouvrir le lien qui se trouve tout en bas dans mon profil)**

-« Pas très réjouissant. » Rétorque Kate à travers son masque.

-« Effectivement » Confirme McGinn. Puis elle continue en montrant les 2 autres lignes –« Les chiffres sont des Kilomètres, et ici et ici... » Dit-elle en posant le doigt sous 2 mots –« Ce sont les noms de 2 villes. Mais avant de vous les citer, j'aurai une question à vous poser. »

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Vous avez parlé de Mr Castle portant une veste militaire. Avez-vous remarqué s'il y avait un nom sur celle-ci ? »

-« Il y en avait… bien un oui. »

-« Pourriez-vous me le donner ? »

-« Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ça vous… intéresse ? Et qu'est-ce que… ça à avoir avec Rick ? » S'écrie Kate malgré la douleur dans sa cage thoracique et qui n'aime pas du tout la direction que prend la conversation.

-« Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations que vous pouvez nous donner pour différencier le réel de l'imagination. »

-« Je ne suis pas folle ok ? » Continue à crier Kate en retirant brusquement son masque et fusillant la Doc du regard.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais le stress, la fatigue et un état dépressif combinés au traumatisme de la perte d'un être cher peuvent embrouiller votre cerveau que ce soit conscient ou pas. En parvenant à faire la part des choses, nous serons capable de savoir comment continuer et surtout dans quelle direction. » Répond-elle calmement.

Kate fixe ses doigts serrés autour de son masque sur ses cuisses, probablement en pesant le pour ou le contre….

-« T. Bradford. » Finit-elle par répondre sans même relever la tête.

McGinn se tourne vers Price qui est déjà tapant sur son clavier.

Après quelques minutes de silence, l'ex-flic redresse la tête et dans un hochement affirmatif, il lui fait comprendre qu'il a trouvé quelque chose.

-« Kate ?... Il y a une correspondance avec le nom que vous nous avez donné. »

POV de Kate

Je rehausse la tête et dévisage la blonde avec une boule dans le ventre. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Et si j'étais vraiment devenue folle ? Et si… ?

Non, je n'ai pas perdu la tête. Rick est vivant. Je l'ai touché, j'ai senti sa chaleur, son odeur. C'était le son de sa voix, ses yeux… Ses yeux que je reconnaitrai entre mille. Non ! Il ne peut pas être mort. Parce que s'il est mort, alors je suis morte aussi… Je ne veux pas aller de l'avant, je ne veux pas continuer à vivre sans lui à mes côtés... Je ne suis pas forte. Je ne VEUX pas être forte... Je VEUX juste qu'il me revienne.

-« Je me fiche… de savoir qui est… ce type... Tout ce que… je veux, c'est retrouver Rick... Parce qu'il n'est… pas mort Ok ? Il n'est… pas mort. » Terminais-je dans un chuchotement.

-« Bradford est u… »

-« Vous avez… parlé de 2… villes. Quelles sont-elles ? » La coupais-je sans cérémonie.

-« Il s'agit de Paghman et de Kaboul. Vous nous avez donné le nom de 2 villes afghanes… Mr Castle aurait-il eu une raison de se retrouver dans ce pays ? »

Avant notre dispute, j'aurai répondu non sans aucune hésitation. Seulement aujourd'hui, je n'en été plus aussi sure… Il pouvait très bien s'être retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais il avait pu aussi se rendre délibérément en Afghanistan… Pour me fuir. Pour se sentir utile. Pour m'oublier. Pour se fair…

J'abandonne la liste des raisons pour lesquelles il aurait pu être là-bas quand les informations données par McGinn s'infiltrent enfin dans mon cerveau fatigué, Alors, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir refait surface. Et à être prise pour une folle, autant l'être jusqu'au bout non ?

Je redresse la tête et plante mon regard dans celui de Wathley

-« Combien de dé… décalage entre New-York et… l'Afghanistan ? »

Je vois Price détourner les yeux en direction de sa collègue. Quand je la fixe à mon tour, je la vois me dévisager. Et malgré la douleur dans mon crane, je lève un sourcil vers elle.

-« En quoi est-ce important ? » Finit-elle par demander quelques secondes plus tard sans m'avoir quitté du regard.

Je ne cligne pas des yeux, je ne baisse pas le regard. Non, j'attends juste qu'ils répondent à ma question.

-« 9h30… Pourquoi ? »

J'entends répondre Price.

Sans le remercier, je plonge dans mes pensées ne me rendant pas compte que je réfléchis à voix haute

-« Il est plus… de 17h ici donc là-bas, il est… près de 03h. 11 Km jusqu'à Kaboul... En roulant doucement… on peut être à l'ambassade… en 1 demi-heure... 1 heure tout au plus. »

Je me penche vers ma gauche, attrape l'alarme puis appuie sur le bouton….

5 mn plus tard, 1 infirmière franchit la porte.

-« Tout va bien Mademoiselle? » Me demande-t-elle en se stoppant près de moi.

-« Oui… Enfin non… Je voudrai un… un somnifère… maintenant. » L'informais-je haletante et sentant le concert de Hard Rock se jouant dans ma tête augmenter en intensité.

-« KATE ! » S'exclame mon amie en se précipitant à mon chevet « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je dois le… rejoindre… pour lui dire de partir. »

-« Kate, ma chérie… »

-« S'il te plait Lanie… n'utilise pas ce… ton, je ne suis pas folle… Ok ?... Je ne peux… pas l'expliquer, mais je… sais… je sens que Rick… n'est pas mort… Je ne v… »

-« Kate, tu l'as vu comme nous tous, il a reçu 1 balle à bout portant dans la poitrine, et toi mieux que personne, sait les dégâts qu'1 balle peut faire. »

-« J'ai reçu… une balle… et je suis… toujours en vie… Rick peut… l'être aussi… Il doit l'ê… »

-« Kate, tu… »

-« Il n'est pas mort… Il ne peut pas… Il… il a promis Lanie. Il m'a promis… d'être toujours là… TOUJOURS. » Je termine en fondant en larmes dans ses bras.

-« Tu dois reprendre le dessus Kate. Castle ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes dans cet état. Il t'ai… » Déclare-t-elle en brisant le silence qui s'est installé dans la chambre.

-« Il me manque tel… tellement, et ça à l'air… si réel. Et si… si ce ne sont… que des rêves, alors je ne… veux plus… me réveiller par… parce que ça fait… trop mal d'ê… d'être éveillé. »

-« Très bien, prend un somnifère. Mais avant, écoute ce que le docteur McGinn a à te dire. Et promet moi que tu retourneras voir Burke bientôt. »

-« …. »

-« Kate !? »

-« Bien… Et promis… dès que je… serai prête, j'irai… le voir. » Lui répondais-je finalement.

Lanie se retire de mon étreinte et toujours la tête baissée, je l'entends s'adresser à l'infirmière

-« Elle doit se reposer. Vous pourriez lui donner un léger sédatif pour l'aider ? »

Du coin de l'œil je la vois quitter la pièce et en attendant son retour, je garde les yeux sur mes genoux, voulant éviter de croiser les regards des autres occupants dans la chambre. Je ne m'étais jamais autant laisser aller devant mes amis ni même mon père... Depuis longtemps, je suis cataloguée comme une femme forte par mes collègues et amis et je ne voulais pas, non je n'étais pas prête à affronter leurs regards de désolation...

-« Qui est ce Bradford ? » Demandais-je le regard toujours fuyant.

-« Trevor Bradford, né le 26 Avril 1971 à Hamilton. Célibataire. Lieutenant-colonel dans la 10th Mountain Division (Light Infantry)* basée à Fort Drum à New-York. Déployé en Afghanistan le 17 Février 2007. Le 16 Mai 2011, son véhicule a été pris en embuscade par des Talibans sur la Kaboul Ghazni Highway alors qu'il se rendait à Ghazni. La voiture a été retrouvée par une équipe qui passait par là 2 jours plus tard. Elle était vide. Malgré les recherches, Bradford et ses 3 autres compagnons n'ont jamais été retrouvés. »

-« Alors quoi ?... Vous êtes en train… de me dire que ce… n'est pas de Rick que… je rêve mais de… ce Bradford ?... Que c'est… lui que je suis en… train d'aider et non… Rick ?... Que depuis le… début ce n'est pas lui ?... Et bien… vous… vous… trompez... Je… sais… que… c'est… Cast… » Je ne peux plus continuer, car je n'ai plus de souffle et la brulure dans ma poitrine m'empêche de reprendre ma respiration.

Remarquant le plateau dans la main de l'aide-soignante, qui est revenue, je m'empare du verre et du médicament qui se trouve dessus puis fais disparaitre le comprimé avec l'eau. Puis en évitant toujours le regard des autres et en ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre le masque qui pend autour de mon cou, je me rallonge et ferme les yeux. Attendant que le cachet fasse son effet et me ramène auprès de la seule personne qui puisse me sauver….. Ou de l'homme qui me mènera à ma mort.

*La 10e Division de Montagne (Infanterie légère)

A suivre…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous…**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos commentaires et pour votre fidélité malgré l'attente entre les chapitres... D'ailleurs, c'est en voyant que j'avais dépassé le 1 mois que je me suis rendue compte que le temps avait passé sans que j'ai pu me concentrer sur le chapitre. C'est pour cela que je poste maintenant. Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de tout relire, alors veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes qui resteraient.**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre est spécial pour moi car les 2 1ières parties sont une expérience que j'ai moi-même vécu quand j'étais plus jeune… J'ai gardé les lieux. Les différences sont évidemment les personnes et les conversations que j'ai mises à la sauce Beckett.**

**Voilà, sans plus attendre voici la suite que j'espère apprécierez.**

**Chapitre 13** Choice and consequences

L'endroit est calme et sombre, pourtant elle se sent bien. La jeune femme est assise dos au mur. Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucune odeur, rien ni personne. Et ça lui convient. Elle se fiche de l'endroit où elle se trouve, elle sait que c'est où elle doit être ou plutôt à besoin d'être….. Pourtant, quelques minutes ou alors heures plus tard, sa solitude est brisée par la voix d'une petite fille

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Phoebe, j'ai 7 ans. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

La femme tourne la tête vers la fillette et la dévisage la bouche ouverte sans répondre.

-« Tu sais, ce n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre à une question. »

-« Je… Je… Je ne peux pas te répondre. »

-« Pourquoi ? » L'interroge Phoebe.

-« Parce que… Parce que je n'ai pas de nom. »

-« Mais tout le monde à un nom. »

-« Pas moi. »

-« Alors on doit t'en trouver un... Que dirais-tu de Sarah comme ma maman? Ou alors Alya comme ma grande soeur? » Demande-t-elle en marchant devant la jeune femme.

-« Je ne crois pas non. »

Elle observe la femme devant elle, pensive, avant de continuer

-« Ok. Je vais t'en dire d'autres et tu diras stop quand tu en trouves un joli d'accord ? »

-« Si ça te fais plaisir. »

La fillette ne remarque pas ou préfère ignorer le ton désabusé et ennuyé de son interlocutrice et se lance

-« Maria, Amanda, Isabelle, Mélissa, Zoé, Crystal, Kelly, Suzy, Valériane, Lucy, Anna, Kate, Béth… »

-« Kate… J'aime bien le prénom Kate. »

-« Super ! Alors maintenant ton nom c'est Kate. » S'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire sur les lèvres…

-« Tu veux sortir ? » Questionne Phoebe après quelques instants d'intenses réflexions, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entres elles.

-« Non, je suis mieux ici. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais je suis bien là. »

-« Mais dehors il y a le soleil, l'air frais, les oise… » Commence-t-elle quelque peu inquiète, avant d'être interrompue

-« T'es sourde ! Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester ici ! » Intervient une jeune voix masculine.

-« Va-t'en Daniel ! C'est mon amie, pas la tienne. » Rétorque-t-elle avec colère en se plaçant entre Kate et le nouveau venu.

Pas le moins du monde intimidé par la fillette, le jeune garçon d'1 12aine d'années se rapproche de Kate et l'évalue du regard... Celle-ci a les yeux fixés droit devant elle, le regard vide de toutes expressions. Et rien, rien ne se dégage de son corps... Un dernier regard et il fait lentement face à Phoebe avec un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres

-« Elle est à toi… Pour le moment. » L'informe-t-il avant de s'éloigner puis disparaitre sans faire de bruit dans l'obscurité.

-« Tu ne l'auras pas ! » Crie-t-elle à la figure s'évaporant au loin...

Une fois seules, elle fait volte-face pour observer son amie qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Elle s'assoit face à elle les jambes croisées et les mains sur les genoux.

-« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » Lui répond-elle sans même dévier son regard vers l'enfant.

-« Quel âge as-tu ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Quelle es ta couleur préférée ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien. »

-« Comment as-tu perdu tes souvenirs ? »

-« … »

-« As-tu des enfants ? »

-« Aucune idée. »

-« Es-tu mariée ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien… Et s'il te plait, pourrais-tu cesser ces questions ? » L'implore-t-elle en espérant clore la discussion. Souhait qui ne se réalise évidemment pas quand la gamine reprend

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi quoi ? »

-« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te pose des questions ? »

-« Parce que je ne sais pas qui je suis. Alors tes questions sont inutiles. » Répond-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

-« Veux-tu te souvenir ? »

Kate laisse tomber ses yeux sur ses mains, qui sont croisées sur ses cuisses, et prend le temps de réfléchir à la proposition.… Mais après plusieurs minutes et toujours incertaine de son choix, elle sent une petite main se poser sur son avant-bras. Le geste, certes banal, déclenche chez la jeune femme des sensations agréables, mais aussi des émotions beaucoup moins plaisantes. Elle relève la tête et quand elle croise le regard chocolat de la petite fille, quelque chose remue à nouveau en elle. Une partie d'elle lui crie de dire non, mais l'autre partie, qui veut faire confiance à la fillette, la fait hocher la tête dans l'affirmative.

Le sourire heureux de Phoebe lui laisse penser qu'elle a pris la bonne décision, que son passé ne peut pas être aussi terrible qu'elle pourrait se l'imaginer… Eh bien, elle découvre très vite et trop tard son erreur... Elle regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct de protection, car à la 1ière scène souvenir, son sang se glace et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, un flot d'images se précipite à elle, et tout lui reviens en mémoire comme une tonne de briques qui s'écrase sur sa tête.

La respiration anarchique et pénible, elle ne peut que subir ce qu'elle vit et elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le désespoir….

Quand l'afflux de mémoires s'arrête enfin, elle se situe en position fœtale sur le sol froid, vidée de toute énergie et envie.

Phoebe, qui assiste à toute la scène, est en plein désarroi. Depuis le temps qu'elle fait ce travail, c'est la 1ière fois qu'elle est témoin d'une telle chose, Jamais personne n'avait réagi de la sorte en retrouvant sa mémoire. Toute cette souffrance qui entourait son être était dure à supporter. Son aura, qui était jusque-là illisible, est maintenant naviguant entre les différents tons de gris existants... Une aura grise signifiant la dépression, la colère mais aussi la haine… Mais c'est aussi la 1ière fois qu'elle regrette d'être intervenue. Car son rôle, quand l'accord lui a été donné, est de rendre consciente la personne qui vient s'enfermer ici qu'elle n'est pas seule et que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et qu'il faut lutter pour elle. Puis, après acceptation des souvenirs, il faut la guider vers le chemin du retour… On pourrait dire qu'elle est la vie alors que Daniel, lui, est la mort...

Malgré son envie de s'approcher de sa protégée, Phoebe reste où elle est, se contentant de regarder Kate se débattre avec ses sentiments et émotions puis les accepter pour ensuite retourner vers le monde des vivants… Mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que Kate est tellement ancrée dans sa souffrance, qu'il lui est incapable de voir le bon dans repartir…..

Kate a juste la force de relever la tête pour plonger dans le regard de la fillette. Et avec le peu d'énergie encore en elle, elle entre dans une colère noire. Et sans s'inquiéter du mal qu'elle pourrait faire, elle déverse sa fureur sur Phoebe. Et quand celle-ci disparait, Elle crache sa haine vers Dieu et le reste du monde.

Seule la fatigue parvient à la faire stopper ses imprécations, et c'est totalement éreintée qu'elle se laisse emporter par l'oubli.

POV de Kate

Avec les souvenirs revenus, la douleur est elle aussi réapparue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette petite fille tenait tant à ce que je me rappelle de ce qui m'arrive. Est-ce que quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir ? Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie ?...

Alors que je suis toujours assise sur le sol, le décor autour de moi a changé. L'endroit est toujours calme et sombre, mais contrairement à l'autre qui n'avait que 2 ouvertures, celle-ci en a 4. Une pour chaque mur. Et je ne me tiens plus appuyée contre l'un d'eux, mais au centre de cette pièce. Et à part jeter un regard circulaire au lieu, je ne fais aucune tentative de me diriger vers les portes. Je me contente de remonter mes jambes, passer mes bras autour de celles-ci puis poser mon front sur mes genoux en attendant la suite des réjouissances…..

-« Kate ? »

Je redresse la tête à la voix inconnue. Et là, à quelques centimètres de moi, se tient un garçon d'1 dizaine d'années. Avant que je puisse dire un mot, il continue

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Daniel et j'ai 12 ans. Je suis là pour vous aider à pass… »

Le résultat éprouvant de la dernière fois que l'on a voulu m'aider toujours à l'esprit, la colère, que j'avais réussi à faire refluer, revient en force. Et sans lui donner la possibilité d'en dire plus, je me mets à hurler

-« M'AIDER?! TU VEUX M'AIDER ?!... ALORS DEGAGE D'ICI !... Je n'ai besoin ni de toi ni de personne d'autre. » Terminais-je un peu plus bas.

Et sans plus m'intéresser à lui, je repose mon front sur mes genoux et tente de calmer ma respiration…

-« Katie ? »

-« Maman ?... Que fais-tu là ? Où-suis-je ? » L'interrogeais-je en relevant brusquement la tête.

-« A la croisée des chemins, entre la vie et la mort, à l'au… »

-« C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris… Est-ce que je vais mourir ? » La coupais-je en essuyant mes larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler sur mes joues et me redressant légèrement.

-« Est-ce ce que tu veux ? »

-« … »

-« Katie ? »

-« Ce que je veux c'est Rick maman… Je veux juste être avec lui. »

-« Ka… »

-« Est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

-« Je suis désolée, je ne… »

-« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » L'interrompais-je ne voulant finalement pas connaitre la réponse à ma question.

-« Tu es dans la salle des décisions. »

-« Décisions pourquoi ? » Demandais-je bien qu'au fond je sache déjà la réponse.

-« Si tu veux vivre ou pas. »

Sans me quitter des yeux, je vois ma mère se diriger vers l'une des portes. Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle se retourne et sans 1 mot l'ouvre puis patiente. Prenant ça comme une invitation à la suivre, je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Puis, sans attendre, j'en franchis le seuil. Immédiatement, mes yeux sont agressés par la lumière vive devant moi et par réflexe, je relève le bras pour atténuer la luminosité…. Une fois que mes pupilles ont accepté le changement, je découvre mon environnement. Je m'aperçois rapidement que je me trouve sur le pont d'1 bateau avec des centaines, voire des milliers, de silhouettes floues. Ma mère avance vers le centre du paquebot et je la suis. Sur notre passage, certaines des forment se révèlent et j'entrevois des personnes connues telles que ma grand-mère maternelle, mon ancienne baby-sitter, Roy, mon grand-père paternel, une amie perdue de vue que je ne savais pas était décédée, Mike et, avec surprise, je découvre aussi des visages de victimes sur qui j'avais enquêté. Avec un léger sourire pour toutes ces personnes, je continue à avancer parmi la foule, laissant mon regard se porter au loin. Et là, à quelques mètres, à l'écart de tout le monde, je distingue 1 silhouette sans visage. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sens attirée vers elle. Et sans y penser à 2 fois, je marche dans sa direction. Et plus j'avance, plus le visage se dessine, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse Rick. Ni une ni deux, j'accélère l'allure avant d'être rapidement stoppée par une main sur mon bras. Je me retourne impatiente vers l'importune

-« Maman, que fais-tu ? Je dois lui parler. »

-« Je suis désolée Katie mais c'est impossible. »

-« QUOI !? POURQUOI !? » M'écriais-je en sentant une énorme boule venir se loger dans mon estomac.

-« Il ne sait pas qui il est… Katie, il a franchi la ligne, il est… »

-« NON ! TU MENS ! IL N'EST PAS MORT !. » Hurlais-je.

Je m'extraie avec rudesse de la prison de ses doigts et me précipite vers Castle.

-« Rick, c'est moi Kate. S'il te plait, dis quelque chose. »

Le regard vide de toute expression est la seule chose que j'obtiens en retour.

Furieuse et fatiguée par toutes ces émotions qui jouent au yoyo en moi, parce que j'ai un besoin urgent d'évacuer la pression pour ne pas devenir folle et parce qu'il est plus facile de s'en prendre à autrui plutôt qu'à soi-même, je me défoule sur l'homme debout devant moi en le frappant de toutes mes forces et en vociférant

-« Je te déteste. Tu avais promis. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu te serais battu pour moi. Tu avais dit que tu attendrais mais t'es parti... Always... Tu m'avais promis de toujours être là mais tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé toute seule et je te hais pour ça. » Terminais-je avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

-« Katie, on n… »

-« Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute... C'est faux Rick, je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Et je m'en veux de ne te l'avoir jamais dit… S'il te plait Castle, ne m'oblige pas à vivre sans toi, parce que je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai besoin de toi… Tellement. » Continuais-je en ignorant l'intervention de ma mère.

Alors que je viens de déverser mon cœur et que je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille, je me sens perdre celle-ci. Et en quelques secondes, le corps dans mes bras disparait. Sans appui et emportée par mon poids, je bascule en avant en me rattrapant de justesse au bastingage.

La surprise passée, je me retourne vers ma mère

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sait. »

Effondrée de l'avoir perdu alors que je venais de le retrouver, je me rue vers la salle que j'avais précédemment quittée puis m'époumone

-« ALLEZ-Y ! JE SUIS PRETE ! VENEZ ME CHERCHER ! »

-« Katie, que fais-tu ? »

-« A ton avis ? »

-« Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton père. »

-« Pourquoi pas ! Tu nous as bien abandonné toi ! »

-« KATHERINE HOUGHTON BECKETT ! »

-« Excuse-moi. Je… je sais que tu ne voulais pas nous laisser… Tu… » Et je m'arrête là, incapable de continuer…..

Au bout de ce qui pourrait ressembler à une éternité, je suis prête à reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée. En remerciant silencieusement ma mère de m'avoir donné le temps et l'espace nécessaire pour me ressaisir, je lui confie tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur

-« Il m'a fallu plus de 10 ans pour enfin commencer à accepter ta mort. 10 années pendant lesquelles je me suis fermée au monde mais surtout au bonheur et à l'amour. 1 décennie à refuser de m'attacher à quiconque pour ne pas souffrir quand la personne disparaitrait. 10 ans où tout ce que faisait mon cœur était battre... Une partie de moi est morte avec toi ce soir-là et rien ni personne n'a jamais réussi à refermer le trou ou combler le vide que tu as laissé dans ma vie… jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Rick. Certes il m'a aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau avec ses livres, mais c'est sa présence constante auprès de moi qui m'a réappris ce qu'était vraiment vivre. Il a chamboulé ma vie, il s'est incrusté dans elle et si au début je l'ai détesté pour faire ainsi, aujourd'hui je suis heureuse qu'il ait insisté. Même quand je me comportais comme une chienne envers lui, il était toujours à mes côtés… Et même si tu me manques toujours énormément, depuis qu'il est près de moi, ton absence est plus supportable… Je voulais tellement retrouver celui qui était derrière ta mort que je me suis oubliée... A force de patience, Castle a fini par me faire accepter qu'être heureuse ne voulait pas dire que je te laissais tomber. Il a fait tellement pour moi sans jamais rien demander… Et alors, la seule fois où je pouvais lui donner quelque chose en retour, je le lui ai refusé parce que j'avais peur. Peur de construire quelque chose avec lui et le perdre à son tour. Et maintenant, je me retrouve avec rien si ce n'est des regrets et des if only. Mais ça, bien sûr, je ne l'ai compris que trop tard… Je ne veux pas repasser par tout ce que je suis passée après ta mort. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à vivre dans le passé. Je n'y arriverai pas. Pas sans Castle… J'ai besoin de lui maman. Il n'est pas juste l'homme dont je suis amoureuse. Il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon coéquipier, mon roc. Il est la 1ière personne vers qui je me tourne quand je ne vais pas bien. La 1ière personne à qui je pense le matin et la dernière lorsque je me couche. Quand il ne peut pas venir au poste, je ressens un manque. Et quand son absence devient trop dure, je prends l'excuse du travail pour l'appeler… juste pour pouvoir entendre sa voix. Et même si c'est peu, je sais que ça m'aidera à tenir jusqu'à son retour. Il fait partie intégrante de ma vie et sans lui dans elle, celle-ci n'a pas de sens. Je sais que ça peut sembler extrême venant de moi quand on me connait, mais Castle est mon tout. Je ne suis rien sans lui. » Terminais-je en me stoppant devant ma mère qui me regarde les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, alors que les miennes débordent.

Elle passe sa main sur ma joue et de son pouce les efface

-« Que veux-tu Katie ? »

-« Rick. Je veux retrouver Rick. »

-« Tu sais que peu importe où tu le retrouveras, il n'y aura aucun retour ? »

-« Je me fiche de l'endroit tant que je suis avec lui. »

-« Je t'aime Katie. » Me murmure-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-« Je t'aime au… »

Une lumière aveuglante suivie d'1 chaleur infernale, de bruits assourdissant, d'un CASTLE hurlé et d'un petit sourire de ma mère, sont les dernières choses que je ressens, entends et vois avant de perdre connaissance.

2 heures après sa prise de médicament et toujours aucune réaction de sa patiente, le médecin avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain 8 heures pour lui rendre visite, en ayant au préalable demandé à être prévenu en cas de changement. Tout en allant s'occuper de ses autres patients, il était espérant que la belle brunette ait un bon repos et qu'à son réveil, elle serait en meilleure forme….

Le problème, c'est que lors de sa nouvelle visite à l'heure dite, non seulement elle était encore endormie, mais il n'y avait aucun signe montrant qu'elle était sur le point de revenir à elle. Il avait effectué les contrôles nécessaires puis avait ordonné aux infirmières de l'appeler dès que sa patiente se réveillerait….

C'est la visite de Lanie vers 11h30 qui le ramène auprès de Kate quand celle-ci veut savoir pourquoi son amie n'est toujours pas consciente. En constatant par lui-même les faits, il contacte McGinn et lui demande de le retrouver à l'hôpital au plus vite…..

Jim, Alexis et Martha sont assis autour du lit de Kate discutant à bâton rompus quand les 3 médecins entrent dans la chambre. Le Dr Rizla informe les nouveaux arrivants sur la condition de Kate… Le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas encore réveillée alors que le sédatif est maintenant hors de son système… La psy du centre Talmadge prend le relais en les informant qu'ils vont faire passer de nouveaux tests à Kate et qu'ensuite ils devront les étudier. Elle leurs dit aussi qu'il est inutile qu'ils viennent la voir pour les 2 jours suivants car elle sera transférer dans une chambre insonorisée…..

3 jours plus tard, tout le monde est dans le couloir devant la chambre de Beckett.

Les 2 Docs arrivent devant la porte de leur patiente et ne sont pas surpris de voir l'attroupement devant celle-ci alors qu'il n'est que 8 heures du matin. Ils s'arrêtent à leur hauteur

-« Alors, comment va ma fille Dr ? »

Après un regard échangé entre les médecins, Mark prend la parole

-« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'état de votre fille et amie est critique… Ses résultats sanguins sont catastrophiques. Ses tests biochimiques sont pour les ¾ en dessous de la normale. Sa sérologie, elle, est très bien. Ca signifie qu'elle a assez d'anticorps en elle. Pour ce qui est de son hématologie, l'analyse des cellules du sang, certains résultats sont mauvais. Quelque uns de ces problèmes peuvent être supprimés sans médication, mais d'autres ont besoin d'un traitement. Traitement que nous avons bien entendu commencé dès réception des résultats. »

-« Quand est-il des autres tests que vous avez fait ? » Interroge Alexis avec anxiété.

-« Nous avons pratiqué des stimuli auditifs, visuels, olfactifs et tactiles et elle n'a réagi à aucuns d'entre eux. Son électro n'a montré aucun changement et quand à l'imagerie fonctionnelle, elle a révélé plusieurs zones du cerveau inactives. » Répond McGinn.

-« ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE! Vous êtes en train de nous dire que le cerveau de ma fille est mort ? »

-« C'est plus complexe. Il fonctionne toujours mais, comme je l'ai dit, certaines zones se sont arrêtées… Excusez-moi de la comparaison, mais c'est comme une guirlande de noël. Quelques ampoules peuvent ne plus fonctionner, pourtant celle-ci s'allume toujours… Disons que la guirlande de Kate est l'électro, qui marche correctement, et l'imagerie des zones du cerveau de Kate sont les ampoules. Certaines sont allumées alors que d'autres non.»

-« Comment c'est possible ? Et que com… » S'écrie Javier avant d'être stoppé par la question de Lanie

-« Lesquelles ? »

-« Le lobe pariétal, le pont de Varole, le lobe temporal, l'hippocampe et le lobe frontal. »

-« OH ! »

-« Oh quoi !? » S'exclament les autres.

-« Ce sont les zones qui contrôlent la douleur, les souvenirs, le sommeil et l'éveil. Il semblerait que Kate se soit enfermée dans son monde. Elle s'est, en quelque sorte, claquemurée entre le réveil et le sommeil. » Les informe la métisse.

-« Pourquoi aurait elle fait ça? » Demande Martha.

-« Il y a plusieurs réponses, mais dans ma spécialité et après ce que j'ai vu dans cette pièce, je serai tentée de dire qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans un lieu où rien ne peut l'atteindre. Et je crois que c'est moi qui est induit cet état en lui parlant de Bradford. Elle n'était probablement pas prête à l'entendre… En attendant, vous devriez aller vous installer dans la salle d'attente ou aller à la cafétéria. Nous allons effectuer d'autre tests aujourd'hui et les comparer avec ceux d'i jours. Et on pou… »

-« DOCTEUR RIZLA ! La patiente convulse ! » Les interrompt une infirmière qui se tient dans la porte de la chambre de Kate. Ils se précipitent tous dans cette direction mais à moins d'1 mètre, le médecin les stoppe.

-« Non. »

Sans rien ajouter il pénètre dans la chambre et se rend au chevet de Kate qui est déjà prise en charge par 2 femmes.

Du couloir, les amis et famille assistent impuissant à la scène. C'est ce moment-là que choisit une voix pour se faire entendre

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Et c'est qui ce Bradford ? »

Le groupe se retourne et seulement 3 d'entre eux reconnaissent le nouvel arrivant.

-« Que faites-vous ici Sorenson ? » S'exclame Lanie.

-« Je suis passé au poste pour saluer Kate et on m'a dit qu'elle avait été hospitalisé. Je vou… »

-« Vous vouliez quoi ?! Vous pensiez que vous pourriez l'aider mieux que nous ne le pouvons? » S'exclame Javier en venant se placer entre Will et la fenêtre, lui cachant ainsi la vue.

-« Je ne suis pas aussi égocentrique pour le croire. Mais je la connais et je peux la soutenir. »

-« Savez-vous au moins ce qu'elle a ? » Demande Ryan qui a rejoint son partenaire.

-« De ce que j'ai entendu, elle est malade. »

-« Savez-vous pourquoi ? » L'interroge à nouveau Kévin.

-« Non, mais quand je le saurai, je pourrais lui offrir mon aide. »

-« Elle n'a pas besoin de vous Sorenson. » S'écrie Javier le regard farouche.

-« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

-« Vous pouvez faire venir Castle ici ? » Demande Kévin dont l'attitude sûre de lui de l'agent du FBI commence à énerver.

-« Désolé mais je n'ai pas encore appris à ramener les morts à la vie. Et puis, qu'est-ce que le petit scribouillard à avoir avec Kate ? »

-« Le pouvez-vous ? » Insiste l'irlandais qui se retient de lui balancer une droite pour oser manquer de respect à son ami.

-« Vous savez bien que non. » Rétorque Sorenson passablement énervé par leurs comportements.

-« Alors croyez-nous quand on vous dit qu'elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de vous. » L'informe Lanie en venant se poster à la droite de Javier.

-« Bien. On devra attendre qu'elle me le dise elle-même. »

-« Non mais il se prend pour qui ce trou du c** »

-« ALEXIS CASTLE ! Surveille ton langage veux-tu ? » L'admoneste Martha.

-« Désolée Gram. » S'excuse-t-elle tout en fusillant du regard l'inconnu.

Jim, qui jusque-là a suivi l'échange en silence, se rapproche pour s'arrêter à la gauche de Ryan

-« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je veux que vous laissiez ma fille tranquille. Et si à son réveil elle veut vous voir, alors elle vous contactera. Mais pour le moment, je vous demanderai de nous laisser en famille. Nous sommes plus que capa… »

-« CASTLE ! »

Le hurlement déchirant venant de la chambre derrière eux coupe Jim dans sa phrase.

Tous oublient l'agent pour aller pratiquement se coller à la vitre pour assister au combat de leur amie et fille qui lutte contre les infirmières dans son sommeil ou plus exactement dans son état semi-comateux.

Grâce à la porte restée ouverte, ils peuvent suivre ce qu'il se passe au chevet de Kate

-« Tedia ? Avez-vous passé la 3ième ampoule de Midazolam 1 ml ? » Interroge le Dr Rizla à la femme qui lui fait face.

-« J'étais sur le point de le faire docteur. » Répond-elle tout en se saisissant déjà de la fiole et de la seringue.

-« Pressez-vous. On doit aider la patiente à se calmer au plus vite. Parce que plus les convulsions dures, plus il y a de risques de dommages cérébraux » Informe Mark à la jeune interne.

-« Solution administrée docteur. »

-« Bien. Attendez 3 minutes et alors vous lui donnerez la 4ième et dernière dose. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cris se transforment en plaintes puis c'est le silence. Qui ne dure pas longtemps parce que très vite, le corps de Kate est secoué par de violents tremblements et le bip de son cœur hurle à la mort.

-« BORDEL ! Son corps est en feu… Dépêchez-vous, allez me chercher toutes les couvertures et poches réfrigérantes que vous pouvez trouver. On doit faire tomber sa température. » Crie Rizla après avoir posé la main sur le bras de Kate et senti la chaleur sous elle.

-« Doc, préparez-moi 1 1ière dose de 5 mg d'atenolol. »

McGinn contourne le lit pour récupérer ce dont elle a besoin dans le meuble sur roulettes puis le tend à son confrère et pendant qu'il diffuse le contenu de la seringue dans l'IV de Kate, elle pose les yeux sur la jeune femme et très rapidement, elle remarque que le contour de ses lèvres a viré au bleu

-« Dr Rizla ! Kate est en détresse respiratoire. »

-« Quoi ?! » S'écrie celui-ci tout en se penchant pour pouvoir voir le visage de Kate. « -MERDE !... LANIE ! » Hurle Mark sans même se retourner.

La personne concernée franchit le seuil avec empressement et se positionne près de son ami

-« Que se passe-t-il Mark ? »

-« Kate est en détresse respiratoire. Et on ne peut pas attendre que le produit fasse effet. On doit l'intuber… Maintenant... Donc toi et le Dr McGinn allez la tenir pendant que je l'intube. Essayez de bien la garder immobile. Même quand je lui aurai passé le tube et l'aurai branché au respirateur. La 1ière dose ne va pas stopper les tremblements, mais avec son rythme cardiaque qui va chuter, ils vont diminuer assez pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal à la trachée. » Explique-t-il tout en préparant le plateau d'intubation et branchant le respirateur à la prise la plus proche du lit…..

Après le retour des infirmières, les bras chargés, le corps de Kate qui a commencé à se détendre est enveloppé dans les couvertures réfrigérantes et les poches de glaces sont placées à ses extrémités pour accélérer le refroidissement de son corps. Et même si son battement de cœur est toujours élevé, il est maintenant moins inquiétant…...

Une fois son état stabilisé, les infirmières sortent.

Toujours à l'extérieur de la chambre, ils dévisagent Beckett et c'est sans surprise qu'ils découvrent des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Sans faire de bruits, ils pénètrent dans la pièce et s'installent auprès d'elle.

-« Comment va-t-elle docteur » Interroge Jim tandis qu'il passe sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

-« Je vais être sincère Mr Beckett, je ne sais pas… Je vois ce qui se passe avec votre fille, mais je suis incapable d'en comprendre le sens… Elle se bat contre une forte fièvre qui vient et qui repart sans raison, contre une maladie qu'on ne peut soigner parce qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment et un rythme cardiaque qui frôle beaucoup trop souvent le plafond… Et jusqu'à maintenant, malgré tout ce que son corps subissait, il continuait de lutter... Mais elle n'est qu'un être humain et celui-ci est en train de lui faire comprendre qu'il sature. Bien sûr on va continuer à la surveiller de près, mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, tout est entre les mains de votre fille. C'est son combat. Ou elle le gagne ou elle le perd. »

-« Merci docteur… Pour tout. » Le remercie Jim.

-« Une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est que son imagerie fonctionnaire montre une activité normale dans tout son cerveau… Elle est de nouveau ici. Vous devriez lui parler. Savoir qu'elle est entourée peut l'aider. » Leur fait savoir McGinn.

Après les salutations des médecins, le groupe se retrouvent à veiller sur Kate.

Ils passent l'après-midi à son chevet, l'attendant pour se réveiller. Mais en début de soirée sans aucun changement, le Dr Rizla leurs conseille de rentrer se reposer. Ils quittent donc, un par un, la chambre.

En franchissant le seuil, ils sont tous espérant qu'elle trouvera la force de leur revenir. Car après la perte de Rick, ils ne sont pas sûrs de pouvoir faire face à une autre perte.

A suivre…..

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues Lol !


End file.
